La Gamine
by Mobygirl
Summary: Kakashi n'était pas fait pour être son senseï , il est fait pour l'aimer ." - Elle est arrivé en sang ,dans la forêt , Un Kunaï entre les dents ,ils l'encerclent , mais elle veut se battre.
1. Chapter 1

La gamine les surplombait du haut de l'arbre dans lequel elle était perchée.

Elle avait des cheveux blond , non pire que blond : platine , en grande boucles sur sa tête enfantine. Ses pupilles orangées les scrutaient avec curiosité et envie.

Un peu plus bas , Sakura , Naruto , Sasuke , et Kakashi-sensei s'entraînaient.

La Gamine les observait depuis maintenant quelques heures , elle avait douze ans , soit l'âge de Sakura , mais paraissait cependant plus menue, plus petite à coté d'elle.

Kakashi stoppa l'entraînement soudainement, et expliqua à ses élèves sous l'œil de l'enfant , qu'ils pouvaient participer à l'examen pour devenir chunins s'ils le souhaitaient .

La Gamine ouvrit de grands yeux et s'offusqua. _A Elle il ne lui avait pas proposé._

Elle disparut dans un 'pop' de fumée.

_A Elle il ne lui avait pas proposé._

_A Elle il ne lui avait pas proposé._

* * *

Contrairement à la plupart des enfants de son âge , cette gamine n'avait pas de parents.

Contrairement à la plupart des enfants de ce village , elle n'était pas née ici , ni originaire de ce pays.

La gamine apparût dans son petit appartement , et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sortant de son frigo , une brique de lait , elle se servit un verre et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. D'ici elle pouvait contempler tout Konoha , en particulier la roche dans laquelle était sculptées les différents têtes des différents Hokage. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Toujours , elle se rappellerai toujours de son arrivée dans Konoha.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

_"Vous êtes ici pour défendre votre patrie , pour vous battre et faire honneur à votre famille ..."_ Scande la voix dans le micro.

Tout les enfants sont rangés en ligne , il pleut des cordes , le reste du discours la petite ne l'a pas écouté , elle s'est assise parce qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle a vu un oiseau magnifique dans le ciel ... Peut être que tout à l'heure si sa maman lui donnera une feuille , elle pourra lui dessiner l'oiseau.... Un garde la frappe , et l'oblige à se relever ... La gamine ne pleure pas ... pourquoi pleurer ? Elle continue à rêvasser debout , quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on a 5ans et demi , que de rêvasser ?

* * *

_"Vous êtes ici pour défendre votre patrie , pour vous battre et faire honneur à votre famille ..."_ Scande la voix dans le micro.

Aujourd'hui aussi il pleut des cordes , la Gamine a maintenant 6 ans , c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui , et il n'y a pas d'oiseau dans le ciel.

La Gamine lève les yeux et écoute la fin du discours

_" Devenez fort , devenez l'honneur de votre village , battez vous pour la gloire , battez vous pour vos familles..."_

Elle n'a que 6ans , mais déjà ses yeux sembles fatigués de vivre . Son père et sa mère sont morts sur un champ de bataille la semaine dernière , elle s'est retrouvée ici , comme la plupart des enfants de son village , pour combattre les ennemis.

Elle regarde le ciel , et ses yeux disent clairement qu'elle va se venger. Elle le clame silencieusement de ses yeux en colère. Elle sera ninja , et elle vengera son peuple, son papa , et sa maman.

* * *

Maintenant elle court dans la forêt aux cotés de Kioto , son meilleur ami , il a sept ans , soit un ans de plus qu'elle . Ils sont tous les deux en mission spécial ,dans un pays qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Kioto s'effondre soudain . la gamine ne s'arrête pas , elle sait que Kioto est déjà mort , et que si elle n'accélère elle-même pas le rythme , elle va y passer aussi. Alors elle accélère , sans prendre le temps de pleurer son ami.

Elle s'arrête ensuite. Elle est encerclée par des Gardes du village que son peuple attaque.

Elle les observe autant qu'ils l'observent. Ce sont tous des adultes , certains mêmes ont les cheveux blancs. Elle voit Kioto , dans les bras d'un des hommes. Une lance lui transperce le corps , elle le regarde , le visage impassible.

Elle les observent , elle sait se battre , ils sont une dizaine , elle aura du mal à rivaliser , mais elle peut toujours gagner du temps.

Elle dégaine ses Kunaïs , et tous sont presque étonnés de la voir en préparation.

Ils attendent , près à se défendre si elle commence à se battre. La gamine attend elle aussi , prête à prendre la fuite au moindre mouvement de leur part.

Puis peu à peu le grand sabre qu'elle tend devant elle , ce sabre plus grand qu'elle presque , se met à trembler.

Une femme s'approche , La gamine recule , on lui a appris à se méfier des femmes.

_"Elles sont là pour vous amadouer ."_

La Gamine s'accroupit et lance le Kunaï qui entaille la joue de la jolie jeune femme aux yeux rouges. Celle-ci sursaute et fait face au petit regard rempli de haine face à elle.

** - - - - -**

C'est là qu'est intervenu Asuma , oh elle ne savait pas à l'époque qu'il s'appelait Asuma Sarutobi , il ne s'est pas approché d'elle , il a juste pris la jeune femme aux yeux rouges dans ses bras , et a caressé sa joue.

La Gamine le regarde choquée , et curieuse de savoir ce qu'il fait. Puis elle voit le regard fiévreux que ces deux-là s'échange.

Elle sait que c'était le moment opportun pour attaquer , mais elle ne peut pas . En voyant Asuma et Kurenai , elle vient de voir son père et sa mère. Elle ferme les yeux , une lame lui lacérant la poitrine. Depuis un an elle n'y a plus pensé , C'est interdit. Le ninja ne doit laisser ses sentiments interférer lors d'une mission.

La gamine frémit , et Asuma se retourne lui faisant face. C'est là que l'adulte qui porte Kioto s'avance, se manifestant pour la première fois. C'est lui qui a tuer son meilleur ami , elle le regarde avec haine.

Il s'avance , et fait face à la gamine qui recule , tout en lui envoyant un Kunaï

Kunaï qu'il attrape au vol sans difficultés apparentes.  
Il dépose ensuite le petit corps de l'enfant aux pieds de la gamine pétrifiée, et se recule.

La Gamine prend sa comme une provocation , et lui saute dessus ,littéralement , Kunaïs entre les dents , et dans les mains.

Il la rattrape en un geste parfaitement calculé. Vexée la Gamine tremble de fureur. et ré-attaque. Cette fois-ci elle marque un point , et réussit à se sortir de l'étreinte du ninja. Elle passe sa main sur son bras voulant attraper un Kunaï mais n'en trouve aucun. Elle observe alors son adversaire , qui tient dans sa main toutes ses armes.

Elle sort alors des entrailles de son camarade la lance qui y est plantée. Ce geste ne lui arrache pas l'ombre d'une larme.

_"Ne surtout pas montrer ses sentiments à l'adversaire."_

Elle court alors pour se jeter contre l'adulte , attaque mortelle , attaque mortelle . Il a tuer son ami , il va la tuer si elle ne fait rien.

Elle court , quand dans le ciel passe un magnifique oiseau. Elle s'arrête et observe le ciel ébahie.  
Peut être que si Maman lui donnerait une feuille ce soir , elle pourrait lui dessiner ..

Non Maman était **morte**.

La Gamine s'arrête. Elle vient de parler tout haut , elle le sait car les adultes la regarde maintenant avec tristesse.

_"La Pitié , de tout les sentiments c'est le plus honteux , et le plus humiliant. Les Sentiments ne servent à rien , si ce n'est à vous rendre plus faible. Désormais , les sentiments sont vos ennemis."_

Elle les défit tous du regard. _"Désormais , les sentiments sont vos ennemis."_ Dans ses yeux passent des éclairs de rage puis son regard tombe sur Kioto endormi pour toujours à ses pieds.

La Gamine sent alors une terrible douleur dans sa poitrine. Puis une longue brûlure sur chacune de ses joues. Incertaine elle tâte son visage. De l'eau . Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre qu'elle pleurait. Énervée contre elle-même , elle se dirige contre l'homme aux cheveux argentés , avec l'intention de le tuer. Elle s'approche de lui et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un torse. Elle ouvre de grand yeux lorsqu'une main se pose sur ses cheveux , pour les caresser , et lâche son sabre. Elle se met alors à pleurer , pour sa maman , pour son papa , puis en se détachant du ninja , pour son ami .

La Gamine se rendit aux shinobis , d'un air sûre d'elle. Certaine de signer son arrêt de mort.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

Elle rouvrit les yeux , Oui voilà comment elle avait débarqué à Konoha , en tant que "prisonnière de guerre".

L'équipe l'a ramener au village , puis ils lui ont demandé si elle voulait rester là. Elle a accepté parce que Kioto était mort , et parce qu' Asuma lui a tenu la main toute la journée , comme son père.

Elle s'est fait interrogée pendant longtemps par plusieurs personnes , pendant plusieurs jours ... Son nom , son village , ses techniques d'entraînements ...

Puis enfin , elle a put sortir. Elle n'est pas allée à l'académie des ninjas : elle a suivie les cours une journée puis , s'est lassée. Le niveau est bien trop bas pour elle , c'est prétentieux de dire ça , mais c'est la vérité. A 6 ans ,l' Hokage se doute qu'elle surpasse déjà aux combats plus de la moitié des chunins , et peut être même certains des Juunins. Il lui offre donc de passer le test des genins , et lui remet son bandeau frontal , Afin qu'elle puisse commencer à vivre sa vie et gagner de l'argent .

"Toc toc toc"

La Porte s'ouvre tirant la gamine de ses rêvasseries , Kakashi-sensei apparait sur le pas de la porte.

"Kyra ! Ça va aujourd'hui ?"

Elle lui sourit , et lui répond calmement que Oui ça va.  
Il sourit et lui dépose un sac de provision sur la table.

"Voilà , comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne mourras pas de faim" plaisante t-il

Elle sourit. Lui , se gratte le cou.

"Bon ben je vais y aller ..." Annonce t-il gêné du silence et de la froideur de son élève. " A demain !"

Kyra ne répond pas.

_A Elle il ne lui a pas proposé._

_A Elle il ne lui a pas proposé._

Kakashi est son sensei . Depuis toujours en y réfléchissant. Il s'est porté volontaire quand Asuma a demandé à ce que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle.  
Kakashi lui a appris beaucoup , grâce à lui elle s'est perfectionnée encore et encore.  
Puis peu à peu , les entraînements n'ont plus été que des séances de lecture des Icha Icha Paradise . Puis il est arrivé de plus en plus en retard. Puis. il n'est plus arrivé du tout.

En effet , On a demandé à Kakashi de s'occuper de Ninjas tout frais , sortit de l'académie.

Il s'occupa donc de L'équipe 7 ,ou Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno , Sasuke Uchiwa.

Et Elle a sût immédiatement que s'en été finit de ses entraînements en les observant s'entraîner.

Ils semblaient rire , s'amusaient des blagues de Naruto ,et progressaient à une vitesse folle.

Kyra n'avait plus été, à partir de ce moment là.  
Elle aurait disparue , que personne ne s'en serait rendu compte.

Kakashi , sûrement avait dû se sentir un peu coupable , il lui avait rendu visite .Il s'était aperçu que la petite ne bougeait plus de son lit , et ne se nourrissait plus. D'où son intervention de toute à l'heure. Il lui apportait depuis , de quoi mangeait tout les deux jours.

Kyra se sortit de sa torpeur et descendit dans la rue , elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

**- - - -**

Depuis son arrivée à Konoha , Asuma a été , et est toujours celui avec qui elle se sent le mieux.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Kyra se trouve devant une multitude de rangées de tombes. Devant elle , se trouve la Tombe de Kioto.  
La tombe est blanche , rien de personnel pour les criminels de guerre.  
Kyra pose sur la tombe les quelques fleurs qu'elle a cueilli sous l'œil attentif de l'Hokage , Kakashi ,et Asuma.

Elle sent une boule au fond de sa gorge , elle a perdu l'habitude de pleurer . Ça lui fait mal de pleurer. Mais petit à petit , de grosses larmes se mettent à pleuvoir sur sa peau.

Asuma la rejoint , et pose une main sur l'épaule de la petite. Il s'accroupit ensuite , pour se mettre à la hauteur de la gamine et lui parle à voix basse.

Il lui dit que pleurer fait partit de la vie , que ce sont les sentiments qui font partis de la vie, la mort , elle-même fait partit de la lui racont9e que les faibles sont justement les gens qui évite les sentiments , et choissise la solution de faciliter en faisant abstraction de leurs sentiments. Il lui explique que même lui parfois pleure , et que les ninjas aussi pleurent . Ensuite il la prend contre elle et lui dit qu'elle aura moins mal en pleurant. La gamine se laisse alors aller , se frottant les yeux , les lèvres tremblantes , puis un lourd sanglot la secoue , et elle sent sa peine l'évacuer.

Ça y est elle pleure pour de vrai.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

Kakashi sort de chez Kyra.

_"Elle avait l'air en meilleur forme_ " , songe t-il

Non , pas la peine de se voiler la face , il s'est très bien que cet enfant ne va pas bien. Mais il ne peut rien faire. Il sait que cela ne dépend pas de lui.  
Il retourne chez lui morose .

Comment il a rencontré la petite ? Il s'en souvient très bien..

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Konoha est en flamme , attaqué de toute part. Il est jeune , et vient de sortir de l'ANBU. Il est envoyé avec Yamato , Kurenai , Asuma et Ibiki Morino pour empêcher les assaillants de passer par la forêt.

Ils ont déjà vaincus les éclaireurs. Dans un schéma stratégique , les éclaireurs sont toujours suivis par de très bons combattant qui épuisent les ennemis. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à deux gamins , le visage couvert de sang !

Un garçon et une fille , tout deux âgés de moins de 10 ans. La petite vient de retirer son Kunaï du cœur d'un shinobi de Konoha. Ils ne sont pas arrivés à 10 mètres d'eux que déjà les deux enfants les ont repérés et court vers le village.  
L'équipe se lance à leur poursuite. Kakashi se sent dépassé par une lance de Ibiki. Lance qui touche sa cible , le garçon tombe au sol. Sa petite coéquipière n'a pas de temps de réaction , elle continue à courir. Kakashi se penche sur le petit garçon déjà emporté par la mort , et le prend par dessus son épaule pour continuer la poursuite.

Ils gagnent du terrain. Un enfant a beau être très bien entraîné , il ne peut pas rivaliser d'endurance avec un adulte. C'est mathématiquement impossible.

Peu à peu , il sent ses coéquipiers se disperser , signe qu'ils vont bientôt encercler leur proie.

**- - - -**

Elle est là , devant eux , elle s'est arrêtée , elle n'est pas idiote , elle a bien compris qu'ils allaient l'encercler , qu'elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser d'endurance avec eux.

Elle est là , au milieu de la clairière , le visage couvert de sang , tremblante et minuscule autour d'eux.

Kakashi ne peut qu'entendre le soupir d' Asuma derrière lui.  
"Trop jeune."

Kakashi la regarde , oui trop jeune comme dit Asuma , il ressent alors l'envie de protéger le bébé qui se trouve devant lui.

"Elle a quoi , 7ans , 8ans ?" murmure Ibiki énervé.

Kurenai s'approche timide , et déjà Kakashi sait qu'elle fait une erreur. En effet quelques instants plus tard , un Kunaï et lancé , et rate de très peu sa victime.

Il sent Asuma se tendre derrière lui. Oui Asuma aussi a eu peur. Asuma a tellement eu peur qu'il vient enlacer sous les yeux de la fillette la femme qu'il aime. La Gamine ferme les yeux et semble tenter tant bien que mal à renier son passé.

Kakashi décide de s'approcher et de lui rendre le corps de son coéquipier. Il serait même prêt à la laisser filer , pour ne plus voir ses yeux meurtris.

Se sentant attaquée , la gamine lui envoi un Kunaï qu'il rattrape avec facilité. Il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie quand même ! Vexée de rencontrer de la résistance elle lui saute dessus . Malgré qu'elle bouge beaucoup , il réussit à l'immobiliser. Mais dans un moment d'inattention , elle se dégage . Elle prend alors la lance qui gît dans son coéquipier et s'apprête à la lancer sur lui , des éclairs meurtrier balayant ses yeux.

Elle court vers lui , et il sait que s'il ne bouge pas , cette gamine le tuera. Difficile d'imaginer qu'à cet âge , cette enfant a sûrement plusieurs meurtres à son actif. Elle le fixe de ses grands yeux orangés , rendu haineux , et s'arrête soudain. Une ombre passe au-dessus de la clairière , et un oiseau s'envole.

"Peut être que maman me donnera une feuille et je lui dessinerai l'oiseau." murmure la fillette.

Sa voix semble enfantine et mélancolique, et ils réalisent alors qu'ils n'ont face à eux qu'une enfant. Elle semble étonnée de ses propres paroles , et les défis tous maintenant avec fureur. Ell7e veut leurs prouver qu'elle sait se battre.

Les larmes tombent alors sur les joues de la fillette , elle semble elle-même étonnée , se touchant les joues comme si elle n'avait jamais pleurait de sa vie.

Elle bondit alors vers lui , et à la stupeur général , Kakashi ouvre grand ses bras.  
La jeune fille se retrouve contre lui. Il pose une main sur sa tête , et elle se met à pleurer.

Ils la ramènent ensuite au village , comme prisonnière de guerre. Elle est la seule survivante de son village.


	2. Examen

Voilà , donc c'est ma seconde fic , Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez , toute remarque est la bienvenue ! :)

* * *

**FLASH BACK (Kakashi)**

Dans son bureau , Hokage le 3ème est hors de lui.

_"Des enfants ! Ils n'ont rien trouver de mieux que d'envoyer à la mort leurs enfants."  
"Ces Immondices , ces pourritures , ils ont détruit toutes émotions chez cette petite."  
"6ans ! Ce n'est pas un âge pour fouler des cadavres !"_

Asuma est resté dehors avec la petite. Elle a subi les interrogatoires d'Ibiki sans broncher ,et a accepté de vivre au village.

Elle s'appelle Kyra. Et aime cueillir les fleurs.

**- - -**

Kakashi et Sandaime Sarutobi sont en compagnie d'Asuma , devant eux , Kyra cueille des fleurs , elle a avoué à Asuma hier qu'elle aimait beaucoup faire ça , mais qu'il ne fallait pas. Quand Asuma lui a demandé pourquoi il ne fallait pas , elle lui a tout simplement répondu que c'était interdit pour un ninja de cueillir des fleurs.

Elle parle à Asuma . C'est le seul qu'elle semble juger de confiance. Même le troisième Hokage n'arrive pas à la dérider.

_"Elle me considère encore comme un adversaire"_ murmure t-il.

**- - - -**

_"Elle t'étiquette comme son père"_ murmura l'Hokage sous les yeux étonné d'Asuma qui vient de quitter la gamine pour aller discuter avec les adultes. "_ C'est peut être une ninja hors-pair , mais ça n'en reste pas moins un enfant. Elle n'a pas de repère , et tu es celui qui lui a tenu la main lors de son arrivée ici."_

Asuma hoche la tête. Et ils suivent la petite jusqu'à la tombe de Kioto.

Lorsque la petite pleura contre Asuma , Sarutobi gronda devant cette horreur.

**- - - -**

Kakashi , Kurenai et Asuma sont devant la petite. Elle ne veut plus retourner à l'académie. Elle n'aime pas les enfants de son âge , et elle s'ennuie là-bas , elle veut qu'Asuma l'entraîne.

Hokage le troisième comprend , il comprend Kyra qui s'ennuie à l'académie , et lui délivre le bandeau de Konoha.

"Asuma , ton rôle s'arrête là , tu ne peux pas en plus l'entraîner ."

Asuma se montre compréhensif , et c'est Kakashi qui hérite de la petite.

**- - - -**

Kyra se montre être une élève très douée , qui assimile vite . Il lui arrivera même une fois de battre son sensei à son jeu des clochettes.

**- - - -**

Peu à peu , Kakashi sent qu'il ne peut plus apporter grand chose à la jeune fille. Elle est forte , très forte , et Sarutobi lui a très bien fait comprendre que par mesure de sécurité , il ne fallait pas la sur-entraînée. _"Si elle se retourne contre nous , on ne pourra rien faire. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle va devenir , elle pourrait très bien se réveler être une adulte instable psychologiquement , ne lui en apprend pas trop Kakashi. " _Kakashi en à déjà fait trop , et il le sait. Peu à peu leurs entraînement se résume à s'allonger au sommet d'un arbre , et aux lectures des Icha Icha Paradise qu'il lui prête pour faire passer le temps.

Kakashi reçoit alors la direction de l'équipe n°7. Avec cette nouvelle équipe il peut enfin prendre vraiment en main une équipe, former des ninjas depuis le début , il développe des liens fort avec Naruto , Sakura et Sasuke.

_Ceux sont ses élèves. ceux de personnes d'autres que lui._

**- - - -**

Il ne vient même plus entraîner Kyra , maintenant il se concentre sur l'avenir de l'équipe n°7 , il a bien plus à leur enseigner. le Troisième Hokage se méfie de Kyra , il a peur qu'avec l'adolescence , elle se rebelle et s'en aille. Il demande à Kakashi de jeter un oeil sur elle de temps à autre.

**- - - -**

Sous l'ordre de l' Hokage , Kakashi frappe à la porte de l'appartement de la gamine. Elle ne répond pas . Il tire sur la poignée et entre dans l'appartement ouvert et vide.  
Il l'appelle pour finalement la retrouvée emmitouflée sous les couvertures , Elle est maigre , et Il se demande depuis combien de temps elle n'a pas mangé. Il décide de passer la voir tout les deux jours , ne serais-ce que pour suivre la demande de d'Hokage le troisième , et puis aussi parce qu'il se fait du souci pour elle.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK (Kakashi)**

* * *

Kyra sors de la salle d'examen , elle vient de passer la première épreuve à l'examen de chuunin , et est fière d'elle. Pas qu'elle échouerait , mais ça lui fait du bien de réussir.

Kakashi se trouve à la sortie de la salle , il parle avec Naruto tout excité , Sasuke en arrière plan subit les cris de ses groupies. Kakashi sourit à Naruto et tourne la tête pour observer les ninjas pris pour le second tour.  
Son œil parcours les quelques ninjas , pour s'arrêter sur Kyra.

Il ne l'a jamais vu en dehors de son appartement depuis un petit bout de temps.

_"Yo ! Kyra , alors tu es venue encouragée les autres ? C'est gentil de ta part."_

Kyra sourit ,ce qu'il est bête son sensei. _"Non j'ai participé moi aussi."_

Kakashi ouvre de grands yeux , et lâche son bouquin.  
Il absorbe le choc pendant une longue minute, pendant laquelle Naruto dévisage Kyra , et se met à lui poser des tas de questions , affirmant que lui n'a eu aucun problème , lors de cette première épreuve.

Kakashi se met à réfléchir intensément. Il la prend ensuite par le bras coupant Naruto , pour la décaler , un peu à l'écart de la foule.

_"Ca ne vas pas ? Tu es bien trop jeune !"_ lui murmure t-il  
_"Kakashi-sensei , j'ai 12 ans , comme Naruto , Sakura et Sasuke maintenant , je peux moi aussi devenir Chunin."_

Kakashi soupire , Kyra lui a réclamé plusieurs fois, les années précédentes le droit de se présenter à l'examen , et il a toujours refusé prétextant qu'elle étais encore bien trop jeune.  
Coincé , il grommèle et lui demanda d'abandonner.  
Ce que Kyra refuse derechef.

_"Non , hors de question."_ avant de partir dans un 'pop' de fumée empêchant toute conversation.

Elle est sérieusement déçue par la réaction de Kakashi.  
Elle voulait juste qu'il la félicite comme il est venu féliciter Naruto , Sakura et Sasuke.  
Elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle.

* * *

_"Nous ne pouvons rien faire , si elle ne décide pas elle-même d'abandonner."_ dit Sarutoibi , le Troisième Hokage.

Il se trouve dans son bureau , avec Kakashi , Asuma , Ibiki , Anko , Genma et Iruka.

Kakashi vient de lui dire que Kyra s'est présentée seule à l'examen.

_"Comment s'est elle présentée ?"_ demande Ibiki , "_ Il faut être trois , pour pouvoir se présenter non ?."_

_"Technique de Clonage sans doute"_ répond Kakashi.

_"Je pense qu'il faut la laisser continuer , elle a des capacités ."_ marmonna Ibiki qui a dirigé la première épreuve.  
Le silence plana , et il enchaîna  
_"C'est vrai allons ! Elle a le niveau d'un juunin , on le sait tous très bien."_

Anko acquise , et demande à ce que la petite fasse ses preuves lors de la seconde épreuve qu'elle organise.

Elle a bien envie de voir ce qu'elle vaut , cette gamine dont tout le monde parle.

Mais déjà personne ne l'écoute ,puisque Kakashi vient de plaquer Iruka contre le mur , une veine battant contre sa tempe.

_"C'EST TOI , C'EST TOI QUI A FAIT LES INSCRIPTIONS."_ hurla t-il

Iruka se contenta de sourire.

_"Kakashi , lâche le !"_ demande Sarutobi alerté.

Kakashi se reprant et relâche Iruka en lui jetant un regard noir.

_"Cependant , Kakashi soulève un sujet intéressant "_ remarqua Asuma

Iruka se masse la gorge à l'endroit où Kakashi l'a tenu. et sourit faiblement.

_"Elle était seule , tu ne t'en occupais plus."_ lâcha t-il à l'égard de Kakashi , celui ci ouvrit la bouche et se crispe , prêt pour un second tour, mais Iruka continua sur sa lancée _." Elle s'entraînait seule depuis trois jours , et le lendemain , elle est arrivée aux inscriptions.. Elle et deux autres personnes , des clones je suppose... Tu venais de m'apprendre que Naruto participerait à l'examen et que je n'avais pas de droit de décision la-dessus. J'ai voulu que tu vois ce que ca fait j..."_

Iruka n'eut pas le temps de terminer , le poing de Kakashi venait d'atteindre son visage.

Kakashi venait de fondre sur lui à une vitesse folle , mais Gaï le retenu.

_"Kakashi , contrôle toi !"_ fit la voix calme de l'Hokage._ " Bien , de toute façon , Kyra est dans la compétition est n'abandonnera pas , les dès sont jetés. Iruka , Kakashi , je ne veux plus d'une telle perte de contrôle à l'avenir ."_

Kakashi sortit du bureau en trombe.

_"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça."_ murmura Asuma , _"Il semblait ne pas s'être attaché à Kyra pourtant."_

C'est vrai , Kakashi n'avait jamais manifesté l'envie d'être proche de Kyra , et jamais il n'avait semblé proche de la fillette.

_"Disons qu'il ne s'est pas attaché à elle en tant que sensei"_ expliqua l'Hokage énigmatique.

* * *

Voilà La suite , Au moindre problème , n'hésitez pas à me demander , et même simplement pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ... Je trouve ça très décourageant de continuer sans reviews , parcque forcément je pense que personne ne lit , ou que personne n'aime. La moindre remarque , même la pire des critiques (constructives )qui me casse complètement est la bienvenue !

Bientôt la suite , si je reçois **UNE** review , allez ! **une** , je pense que ça ne tuera personne ! :)


	3. Katon , l'élèment Feu

Kyra marche dans les rues de Konoha , elle va peut être devenir chuunin ! Cela lui convient assez. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se promène dans la rue , sourit aux gens , et semble heureuse. Kakashi-sensei la énormément déçue , certes , mais ce n'est pas lui qui va lui gâcher sa soirée .

_"Eh ! Kyra !"_

La jeune fille se retourne , elle ne connaît pas grand monde , qui a pu l'appeler ?

Shikamaru , Naruto , Sakura , Lee , Sasuke , Choji , Ino et Hinata sont tous assis autour d'une table , en train de manger.

_"T'as passé l'examen ce matin toi aussi non ? Viens manger un bout avec nous !"_ scande Naruto .

La jeune fille sourit , elle ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait son nom celui-là ! Elle les rejoints.

* * *

Ce soir là , elle fit la connaissance de ses adversaires , et elle les trouva tous fort sympathique.  
Elle n'avait jamais eu de contact avec des personnes de son âge à vrai dire.

Naruto , elle le trouva tout de suite très drôle . En les observant s'entraîner avec son sensei , elle avait toujours éprouvé de la jalousie envers Naruto , Sakura et Sasuke .  
Elle se les représenter ... hautains ? Fiers ? ou Cons tout simplement ?

Loin de là , elle passa une agréable soirée , la plus agréable , la meilleure même depuis bien longtemps , si on y réfléchis ..

Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure , et rentra chez elle. La lumière était déjà allumée , dans le petit appartement , et elle fut surprise de trouver Kakashi sensei dans la pièce.

_"Kakashi sensei , vous habitez ici ?"_ demanda t-elle avec humour , le dîner avec ses nouveaux amis l'ayant rendue on-ne-peut-plus sociable.

_"Kyra , abandonne l'examen."_

Autant se heurter à un mur , vous obtiendrez le même résultat.

_Je tient à remercier mon sensei _

_,Kakashi qui a toujours cru en moi , _

_m'a toujours encorager à aller de l'avant , _

_et ne s'est jamais opposé à mes envies et mes idées pour mon bien être ._

_**-.-'**_

_"Bonsoir à vous aussi."_ dit-elle en s'asseyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre vexée.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce , chacun campant sur ses positions. Kakashi bougea enfin.

_"Tu ne peux pas contin..."_

_"Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? **POURQUOI** ? J'ai les capacités , vous le savez très bien. Je vais devoir rester Genin toute ma vie c'est ça ? Osez me donner une seule raison valble !"_ demanda t-elle passablement énervée

Kakashi la fusilla du regard , il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est la première fois qu'il l'entendait s'exprimer d'elle même , la première fois qu'elle crier , la première fois qu'il la sentait vraiment épanouie.

_l'adolescence peut-être ? Ou bien peut-être c'était elle trouvé un but._

Peut être qu'Iruka avait bien fait finalement.

Il regarda ces yeux qui le fusillaient du regard avec une incompréhension totale. C'étaient toujours les mêmes , oranges , et vifs, mais ils semblaient contrariés. Il s'approcha de la sortie.

_"Prends soin de toi là-bas " , _murmura t-il en disparaissant.

* * *

La seconde épreuve fut un jeu d'enfant pour la jeune fille , une fois la porte passée , elle put faire disparaître ses clones, ils l'encombraient plus qu'autre chose , mais elle devait jouer la mascarade si elle ne voulait pas se faire disqualifier. Elle vola le parchemin d'une équipe avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Elle se retrouva au pied de la tour en moins de 36heures.

Le lendemain eut lieu les éliminatoires , ou elle put battre un envoyé du pays du son , sans aucun problème .

Asuma surveillait Kakashi du coin de l'œil. L'argenté regardait le combat d'un œil inquiet , près à intervenir au moindre problème.

Mais il n'y eu pas de problème , Kyra terrassa son adversaire et remonta s'assoir dans son coin - où elle fut rejointe par Shikamaru , avec qui elle partageait la philosophie de blasé-de-la-vie - sans un regard pour son ancien sensei.

* * *

Qualifiée pour la suite , elle eu droit à un mois de repos. Fatiguée , elle passa la première semaine à discuter avec Sakura et Ino ,avec qui elle appris toute sorte de chose.

-Décoder les garçons

Quoi mette lorsque l'on est invitée à une soirée , ou a un tête à tête (_c'est deux cas là sont TRES différents_ avait martelé Ino )

-Que faire une fois qu'un garçon t'a embrassé ?

Kyra , peu intéressée au début avait finit par écouter Ino , aussi attentive que Sakura.

****

- - - -

Elle passa le reste du mois à s'entraîner avec Naruto puis Gaï l'accepta gentiment sous son aile durant deux petits jours qui permirent à la gamine de s'améliorer considérablement en Taijutsu.  
_"Ah ce n'est pas Kakashi qui t'apprendras ça"_ dit t-il avec un sourire éclatant.  
_"Je suis quand même un bien meilleur ninja !"_ Ajouta t-il.

Kyra sourît , qui n'était pas au courant à Konoha de la rivalité de son sensei et de Gaï ?

* * *

Le jour de la troisième épreuve , Kyra arrive une boule au ventre. Cela lui rappelle une de ses premières leçons , il y a bien longtemps , elle chasse ses idées de sa tête , et rentre dans l'immense arène.  
Dans son ancien village , il y avait une tradition : planter les apprentis ninjas dans l'arène pour les laisser se débrouiller sans règles spécifiques. On les réunissait ensuite chaque année pour tester leur niveau. Beaucoup mourraient lors de ces "combats" sans règles.

Premier combat : Naruto contre Neji

Deuxième Combat : Gaara contre Sasuke

Naruto battit Neji et fut enfin reconnu par les habitants du village. Kyra lui sauta dans les bras , dès son retour dans les gradins , il avait réussi à tous les contredire . Enfin.

Sasuke étant absent , les combattants furent "décalés" , Gaara dût donc affronter Kyra.

Temari et Kankuro ouvrirent de grands yeux , la petite maigrelette ? C'était du suicide , Gaara allait l'expédier à la mort dans la seconde ! Sasuke avait ses chances , elle n'en avait certainement aucune.

Kyra s'avança au centre de l'arène , sous les yeux d'Asuma , Kurenai , Anko , Ibiki , et Naruto.

Hier soir , elle était rentrée par la fenêtre , chez Asuma , et avait récupéré son Sabre. Il ne l'avait pas toucher , le laissant dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait pris à la petite. Elle l'avait manier , les yeux pleins de souvenirs , pas forcément heureux.  
Kyra pointa son sabre vers Gaara.

Celui ci sourit , et d'un geste envoya le Sabre voler contre le mur de l'arène.  
Kyra sourit , son adversaire semblait vraiment avoir quelque chose de particulier.

C'est à cet instant que Kakashi et Sasuke arrivèrent dans les gradins. Asuma expliqua rapidement à Kakashi le changement de programme. Kakashi frémit , Kyra n'était pas assez entraînée pour se battre contre Gaara , il venait de passer un mois à entraîner Sasuke contre le monstre.

Elle s'avança vers lui alors , Garaa attendait que la jeune fille tente quelque chose. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer , elle lui semblait trop peu insignifiante.

Kyra le regarda , il semblait confiant , elle se décida donc à attaquer en première. Elle disparut alors en fumée. Garaa ne broncha même pas quand 30 clones s'abattirent sur lui.

Il préféra s'enfermer dans son bouclier impénétrable. Avec un peu de chance , cette idiote s'essoufflerait à tenter d'ouvrir sa protection , et enfin quand elle serait épuisée , il l'attaquerais par surprise.

Kyra ouvrit de grand yeux et haussa un sourcil , elle n'avait jamais observé de tel phénomène.

Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillèrent , et son corps se mit à brûler instantanément sous la panique du public.

* * *

Les flammes lèchent le corps de Kyra , c'est une sensation agréable , qu'elle a découvert il y a peu.

_Elle maîtrise parfaitement l'élément feu.  
Elle maîtrise parfaitement l'élément feu._

Kakashi n'en croit pas ses yeux. La jeune fille fond sur la protection de sable a une vitesse hallucinante. Enflammée , elle tourne ensuite autour de la protection de Gaara , tellement vite que l'on ne distingue qu'une trainée de feu.

"_Grâce à qui tout ça ?"_ plaisante Gai en gigotant autour de son éternel rival.

Mais Kakashi est trop occupé pour répliquer.

_"Depuis quand maîtrise t-elle l'élément feu ?"_ demande Asuma , aussi surpris que Kakashi.

Kakashi hausse les épaules , les yeux toujours rivés sur le combat dans l'arène.

Son élève , tout en tournant , commence maintenant à lancer des torches enflammées sur la protection de Gaara.

Elle s'arrête alors de courir , le feu lui , tourne toujours autour de Gaara , un peu comme si une seconde Kyra courait ... bien sûr un clone ... !

Bientôt , la protection de sable n'est plus visible , Le feu l'englobant tout entière.

Kyra s'éloigne alors pour contempler son chef-d'œuvre.

La protection de sable explose alors , éteignant le feu , Gaara s'approche d'elle , il est énervé elle ne semble pas si idiote que ça, pas si faible.

Il tend les bras vers elle , et le sable jaillit de ses mains se déplaçant vers la gamine comme une masse prête à l'étrangler. Kyra se saisit de son sabre , et tranche le sable qui se dissout et tombe au sol sous l'œil surpris de Gaara . _"Ce n'est pas normal , le sable se reforme instantanément d'habitude."_

_"Lame de Kinae ."_ Lâche t-elle.

Gaara comprend , un sabre rare , un sabre efficace contre n'importe quel élément ... dont le sable. Il sourît , si il ne peut pas se servir du Sable tant que la jeune fille tient son sabre , elle ne peut pas se servir du feu elle non plus.

Les bras géant de sable ne peuvent attraper le sabre , ils se brisent au contact de la lame sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs.

La jeune fille semble s'amuser , cependant elle baisse la garde , et la main de sable contrôlée par Gaara l'attrape , la faisant lâcher son arme.

"_Si le sable ne peut pas atteindre le sabre , il peut l'atteindre elle."_ murmure Shikamaru , consterné par le manque de ruse de son amie.

Gaara la ramène vers lui alors d'un air narquois. Quelle idiote , cela aura vraiment été facile.

Mais la jeune fille n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Elle disparaît de la tenaille de Gaara sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

Un clone.

La vraie Kyra se trouve derrière Gaara , et ses yeux brillent de colère , elle a senti la pression du sable sur son clone , il allait la tuer .

Gaara se retourne pour faire face à la jeune fille qui étincelle . Ses yeux sont rouges , et elle tremble , passablement énervée.

Elle fonce alors sur lui et dévie sa trajectoire au dernier moment pour s'agripper à un arbre. Elle grimpe au sommet de l'arbre , Kunaï entre les dents , et saute rattraper son sabre.

Gaara l'observe , elle semble plus maligne que ce qu'il espérait. Shikamaru aussi , la trouve finalement pas si bête. Elle s'approche alors de lui réduisant ses attaques de sable à néant. Une fois qu'elle se trouve à deux mètres de lui , elle s'arrête et l'observe. Gaara sourît , elle va tenter de le transpercer de son sabre la blessure sera superficielle. à ce moment là , lui pourra la tuer.

Rien ne se déroule comme prévu , au moment où Kyra attaque , des flammes sortent de ses mains sous l'effet de sa colère - Elle ne manie pas parfaitement l'élément finalement.- , l'obligeant à lâcher le sabre. celui ci loupe de peu la tête de Gaara qui surpris le rattrape. Pour ne pas perdre , Kyra invoque une explosion , qui les propulse tout les deux aux cotés opposés de l'arène.

_"Match nul."_ Annonce Genma après trois minutes où aucun des deux combattants n'a réagis, _"Les deux Adversaires continus pour le prochain tour."_

La remarque est inattendue pour le public ,mais le Kazekage hoche la tête , s'il est venu ici , c'est pour observer le combat de son fils contre le dernier des Uchiwa .Pas pour observer son champion se faire battre par une gamine. et il aurait été injuste de laisser Gaara continuer la course et pas cette fille.

* * *

Kyra sort de l'arène chancelante sans passer par les gradins , elle est tremblante , quelque chose ne va pas , elle a chaud ...

"_Kyra ... KYRA .. !"_

Kakashi sensei la rattrape , il lui parle mais elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il lui dit. Enfaite ca tête tourne un peu , elle ne manque pas de chakra ... elle a plus l'impression de faire une overdose.

_"Kyra ça ne va pas ? tu es toute pâle ."_ lui demande t-il en mettant une main sur son front.

_"Tu es brûlante ."_ ajoute t-il , _"Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?"_

"_Rien rien , tout va bien."_ dit t-elle , en hochant la tête , cependant elle ferme les yeux , elle a senti un danger imminent. , elle s'écarte alors de son sensei , cherchant une signification à son instinct.

Kakashi la regarde incrédule.. Elle semble paniquée , et guette un danger, lui aussi a sentit quelque chose.

_"Que ce passe t-il ?"_

_"Shht"_ lui demande t-elle un doigt sur sa bouche _, " je me concentre."_

et soudain , elle saute.

Elle saute , et s'envole , elle a comprit . "_C'était moins une."_ songe t-elle.

Kakashi la regarde de plus en plus surpris , s'élever dans le ciel. Soudain elle explose littéralement , à plus de 50 mètres du sol.

Une explosion énorme , dont il ressent le souffle sur sa joue.  
Il scrute le ciel , paniqué , est t-elle morte ? Que c'est il passé ?

Soudain il la voit , elle tombe inconsciente et se rapproche dangereusement du sol.

Il tend les bras et la rattrape.

Elle est là , dans ses bras . Inconsciente oui , mais elle respire , et à la peau calcinée à plusieurs endroits.

"_Kakashi , qu'est ce que c'était ?"_ lance Asuma en courant _"Je n'ai eu le temps que d'apercevoir l'explosion."_

Plusieurs ANBU l'accompagnent , alertés et inquiets .

son regard se dirige alors sur Kyra qui dors dans ses bras.

_"Non , ne me dit pas que c'est elle ?_".

Kakashi sourît , et lui réponds que si , c'est bien elle.

Kakashi renvoi les ANBUs à leurs postes , indiquant qu'il gère la situation. Asuma s'approche inquiet. Et Kakashi lui relate les événements.

_"Je vais l'amener à l'hôpital , il ne lui reste que peu de chakra."_ annonce Asuma en tendant les bras pour prendre la fillette.

Asuma insiste , et Kakashi résiste.

Asuma remporte la partie , en argumentant que Sasuke ne va pas tarder à commencer son combat , et que Kakashi ferait mieux de se préoccuper de son élève.

Kakashi abandonne , et lui donne la fillette.

* * *

Oh mais j'ai eu une review ! Magique ... ! Donc voilà la suite comme promis puisqu'elle était déjà prête , autant la mettre en ligne . !

Bref comme tu le disais Histidine , Oui ça fait une grande difference d'âge c'est vrai , mais je tenais à ce qu'elle soit proche de Naruto , donc plus de sa génération.

Il y a énormément de Fic avec Sakura et Kakashi , donc je me suis dit que la difference d'âge irait puisque Kyra et Sakura ont le même âge.

Et puis , il ne lui sautera pas dessus tout de suite ^^ , on attendra qu'elle soit majeure et vaccinée :)

Donc voilà , sinon pour ce chapitre , ça a été laborieux , je ne suis pas douée pour décrire les scènes de combat , j'ai d'ailleur zappée toute la seconde épreuve , ainsi que le combat de naruto .

Un chapitre qui ne me plaît pas trop en bref , j'arrangerai ça au prochain !

Bisous Bisous


	4. Genin , Chuunin , Juunin

Kyra se réveille , elle garde les yeux fermés et écoute. Autour d'elle tout est calme , pas un bruit dans la pièce , le lit est bien trop dur pour être le sien. Elle sent une respiration à coté d'elle ,bon elle n'est pas seule dans la pièce apparemment .

Elle ouvre les yeux. Asuma est accoudé à la fenêtre , il contemple le paysage , une cigarette aux lèvres.

Elle remue , et s'étire comme un chat , elle se sent toute engourdie.

Asuma se retourne et la fixe en souriant. Il est content qu'elle se réveille , ça va faire deux semaines et demie qu'elle dors , il commençait à se faire du souci.

D'après les infirmières , Kyra aurait appris à se servir du feu en autodidacte.

Le fait est qu'elle a du mal à contrôler son chakra , et à maîtriser l'élément aurait causé une sur-dose de chakra qu'elle aurait tenté d' "évacuer" en explosant.

Ne contrôlant pas non plus l'explosion , elle a apparemment bien faillit se vider de tout son chakra.

Cela va faire bien deux semaines et demie qu'elle dors , entre temps , Sarutobi est mort , Sasuke à déserter et , Jiraiya et Naruto sont partis à la recherche du cinquième Hokage , Tsunade , le troisième ninja de la légende.

_"Alors bien dormis ?"_ demande Asuma en s'essayant sur le lit.

Kyra hoche la tête , et en profite pour lui demander depuis combien de temps elle dort.

_deux semaines et demie !?_ Ah ben bravo , c'est pour ça qu'elle se sent si engourdie.

Asuma sourît face à la surprise de Kyra. Il passe cependant à un sujet plus sérieux ,et pendant deux heures , il lui relata les évènements arrivés alors qu'elle dormait.

Kyra fut surprise d'apprendre le départ de Naruto. Elle aurait bien discuter avec lui , c'est grâce à lui après tout qu'elle a des amis maintenant. Puis elle aurait aimé lui dire au revoir.  
La fuite de Sasuke ne la pas étonnée plus que ça , il semblait bizarre Sasuke de toute façon.

La porte s'ouvrit , révélant la tête de l'argenté . Surpris de voir Kyra réveillé , il s'avança dans la pièce suivi de Sakura.

_"Yo ! réveillée depuis longtemps ?"_

Cette question était directement posée à Asuma , à qui Kakashi avait fermement demandé qu'il le prévienne au réveil de la jeune fille.

_"Non à l'instant."_ murmura Kyra , comprenant que si Kakashi apprenait qu'elle été réveillé depuis le début de l'après midi , Asuma aurait des ennuis.

Asuma lui jeta un regard complice et écrasa sa cigarette.

Sakura s'assit sur le lit à la place d'Asuma.  
Elle semblait vidée. Triste.  
Kyra se rappela alors que Sakura aimait Sasuke. et que Naruto venait de partir.  
elle baissa la tête et pris timidement la main de la jeune fille.

Kakashi s'étonna , ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver un peu la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas un monstre dénué de sentiments maintenant , faut pas exagérer.

* * *

Kyra rentre chez elle ce soir là ,après tout , elle n'a pas besoin de rester en observation.  
Elle déambule dans les rues , se laissant guider par ses pieds , et se cogne contre quelqu'un. Il fait nuit , elle ne regardait pas en face d'elle c'est vrai , mais en même temps qui peut bien se trimballer la nuit dans les ruelles désertes de Konoha ?

_"Kyra ? ... oh je suis désolée , je ne t'avais pas vu."_

C'est une Sakura en larme -et qui tente de cacher son visage- que Kyra vient de percuter.

_"Oh Sakura , c'est moi qui suis désolée , j'étais dans mes pensées , mais que fais tu ici ?"_

Sakura étouffe un sanglot et ne répond pas. Kyra regarde derrière la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Derrière elle se trouve la sortie du village .

Sûrement que Sakura attend. Attend Sasuke , attend Naruto , et laisse passer son chagrin en dehors du village, là où personne ne viendra l'emmerder.

_"Viens."_ ajoute Kyra en prenant Sakura par le bras , _"Ne restons pas là , on va chez moi."_

Malgré les faible protestations de la jeune fille , Kyra la fit rentrer chez elle.  
Elle aimait bien Sakura , elle n'était pas méchante .

Elles passèrent la soirée à parler , à essuyer les larmes de la jeunes gennin , à parler encore , avant de tomber de fatigue toutes les deux contre le canapé.

* * *

Le Lendemain , Sakura devint l'apprentie de Tsunade , motivée par cette nuit passée avec son amie.

* * *

Kyra dormait encore quand on frappa à sa porte.

_"Toc Toc Toc."_

Kyra ne dort plus , mais place un coussin sur ses oreilles pour étouffer le bruit en grognant.

"_Toc Toc Toc."_

Rhaaa elle va faire un meurtre si ça continu. Elle s'enroule dans ses couvertures.

_"Kyra tu es là ? C'est ouvert ?"_

Elle ne reconnaît pas la voix , mais ce qui est sûr , c'est que peu importe le nom de cet homme si il rentre , il est un homme mort.

La poignée tourne , et la porte se ferme. Quelqu'un la secoue gentiment.  
Zut ! Elle ne l'a même pas entendu s'approcher.

_"Yo Kyra ! Je me suis permit de rentrer c'était ouvert."_

Pas de réaction au niveau du tas informe sur le lit.

_"euh , Kyra ? Tu dors ?"_

Il approche sa main , de ses cheveux et la secoue à nouveau.

_"Aller debout."_

Elle grommelle , explique en marmonnant dans sa couette qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit .

Il sourît , _" Le cinquième Hokage veut te voir."_ murmure t-il.

La réponse marmonnée n'est pas répétable. Le cinquième Hokage n'est apparemment pas dans les priorités de la jeune fille.

_"Aller tu as été élue Chuunin."_

Le magnifique : "_Je m'en branle , tu me raconte n'importe quoi pour que j'me lève , fiche moi la paix "_ accompagné d'un coussin le fait maintenant rire.

_"Bon ne soit pas vulgaire , Tsunade veut te voir , c'est très important , si j'étais toi j'irai la voir. Puis ..."_

Kakashi attends , Kyra aussi attends qu'il finisse sa phrase. Elle se retourne finalement excédée .

_"Puis ?"_

Elle a les cheveux emmêlés , et des yeux complètement nazes. Kakashi lui a déjà disparut.

**Technique pour sortir quelqu'un du lit n°1 : Attiser sa curiosité.**

**-.-'**

* * *

La porte s'ouvre avec Fracas.

_"Bonnjooour ! Vous vouliez me voir ?"_

C'est Kyra qui rentre dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Tsunade l'observe en souriant , ça pour une entrée , c'était une entrée !

Asuma et Kakashi sont eux aussi présents dans le bureau. L'un accoudé à la fenêtre , l'autre , les mains dans les poches. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes

"_Bonjour , je présume que tu es Kyra ?"_

_"En personne !"_

Kakashi et Asuma la regarde , quelle pêche ! Kakashi qui la vue ce matin trouve la métamorphose impressionnante !

_"Très bien , d'abord pour commencer tu as étais reçu comme Chuunin , mes félicitations."  
_Kyra sourît , et se tourne vers Kakashi qui lui fait un clin d'oeil , elle était certaine qu'il la faisait marcher.

"_Mais vient t'assoir , que je t'explique."_ propose Tsunade lui désignant le fauteuil ... enfin la chaise devant le bureau.

Kyra accepte et s'assoit , elle bouge nerveusement ses pieds , un peu trop d'ailleurs puisqu'elle finit par recevoir des regards insistant d'Asuma.

_"Euh Kyra tout va bien ?"_ demande Tsunade _" Tu trembles presque .."_

_"Café."_ articule Kyra.

Oui aujourd'hui elle s'est essayée au Café , trop fatiguée pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.  
A croire que cela ne lui réussit vraiment pas !

Tsunade , soulagée sourit , et en retourne alors à son sujet principal.

_"Tu vas continuer ton entraînement avec Kakashi."_

_"Quoi ?"_ demande l'adolescente , peut-être un peu trop vite , _" Mais je suis Chuunin , vous venait de me le dire , je n'ai plus besoin d'entraînement !"_

Kakashi la regarde visiblement vexé. Il est vraiment si mauvais en tant que sensei ?

_"Non , Kyra , mais en vérité , j'espère par là , te promouvoir en tant que Junnin bientôt."_

Kyra reste bouche bée. Après la méfiance continue de Hokage le troisième , la confiance de Tsunade l'enchante et la surprend. Elle accepte sans poser aucune conditions.

Elle sort du Bureau accompagnée de Kakashi , Asuma est resté pour expliquer les circonstances d'arrivée de Kyra.

Kyra s'apprête à rentrer chez elle , quand Kakashi l'arrête.

_"Tu vas où comme ça ?"_

_"euh ... je sais pas ... , pourquoi ?"_ demande t-elle en se retournant .

_"Terrain d'entraînement n°7 dans 10minutes"_ murmure t-il en disparaissant.

* * *

Trois heurs plus tard , elle dort à moitié contre un arbre.  
dix minutes , sans blague dix minutes , ça va faire trois heures qu'elle attend .

_"Yo ."_

Elle se réveille instantanément.

_" cent quatre-vingt minutes."_

Kakashi hausse un sourcil , ne comprenant pas.

_"Tu as cent quatre vingt minutes de retard. , Ça va faire cent quatre vingt minutes que j'attends là"_ souligne t-elle , pointant son doigt sur le sol pour appuyer ses propos.

Kakashi ouvre la bouche , près à s'excuser mais la jeune fille se lève déjà.

_"bon on le commence cet entraînement ?"_

_**- - - -**_

Kakashi est caché derrière un arbre , essoufflé.

Il n'en peut plus , depuis qu'elle sait se servir de l'élément feu , son ancienne élève est terriblement difficile à combattre.

Il ont chacun une clochette accrochée à leurs ceinture. Le Premier à attraper celle de l'autre à gagner.

Il la distingue un peu plus loin , appuyée contre un arbre , elle aussi semble essoufflée. Il tourne la tête et déjà elle a disparut , une ombre sur son visage lui indique qu'elle se trouve présentement au dessus de lui , et qu'elle ne va pas tarder à l'attaquer.

Il bouge et trébuche s'étalant sur le sol , elle le loupe de peu et s'écrase sur le sol à coté de lui.

Ils sont tout les deux allongés , les yeux fermés. On n'entend dans la forêt que le souffle saccadé de leurs respirations désynchronisées.

Kakashi tourne la tête et l'observe , il tend la main alors vers sa ceinture et se saisit de la clochette. Ne voyant pas la jeune fille bouger , il passe une main sur sa ceinture et n'y trouve que du vide. Un tintement se fait alors entendre vers la gamine , et il la voit alors agitant sa clochette dans sa main. Il sourît .

Elle est vraiment forte maintenant.

**- - - -**

Peu à peu , Kakashi aide Kyra à contrôler le feu , à contrôler son chakra , et bientôt Tsunade lui annonce sa promotion au rang de juunin. Ainsi que sa première mission.

_"Une mission difficile , c'est pour ça que je tenais à ce que Kakashi t'entraîne , tu vas partir en mission d'infiltration au pays de la rivière , à Takumi plus précisément. C'est une mission assez périlleuse que tu vas devoir effectuer seule."_

Kyra hocha la tête et afficha un air concentré.

_"J'ignore combien de temps tu vas devoir rester là-bas."_

Kyra resta impassible , retrouvant désagréablement les sensations de son ancienne vie comme elle aime nommer sa vie avant Konoha.

Tsunade lui expliqua les bases de sa mission et la congédia.

_"Quand dois-je partir ?"_ demanda Kyra sur le pas de la porte.

_"Le plus tôt possible , tu es déjà considérée comme en mission à partir de maintenant."_

Kyra hocha la tête une énième fois et sortit.

Elle passa chez elle récupérer quelques affaires , elle serait infiltrée dans l'un des villages préférés de l'Akatsuki , et mesurait combien sa mission semblait périlleuse.

* * *

_"Toc Toc Toc"_

Kyra frappe chez Asuma , son katana en place dans son dos.

Kurenai ouvre , et un sourire naît sur son visage , ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu la jeune fille. Son sourire s'efface lorsqu'elle détaille la tenue de Kyra , et lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le sabre.  
Ainsi Kyra part et vient leurs dire au revoir.  
Elle appelle Asuma , et propose à Kyra de rentrer à l'intérieur. La jeune fille refuse poliment , indique qu'elle est pressée , et les doutes de Kurenai se confirme.

Asuma arrive enfin , derrière la porte , et il en perd presque sa cigarette en découvrant Kyra.

Kyra explique ce qu'elle peut expliquer , évite les détails qui fâchent , en particulier sa date de retour.

Après plusieurs étreintes et plusieurs embrassades , Kyra se détache de celui qu'elle considère comme son père , une larme glissant sur sa joue.

Asuma soupire. Il n'est pas dupe , Kyra a parfaitement bien éluder ses questions mais il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. La mission de Kyra semble être particulièrement secrète , et particulièrement Périlleuse. Il ne sait même pas si il va la revoir.

**- - - -**

Kyra marche vers la sortie du village , elle pleure maintenant , elle vient de dire au revoir à Shikamaru , Ino , Choji , Lee , et Sakura. Sakura qui est partie en courant après lui avoir crié

_" Non pas Toi ! Merci comme si j'en avais besoin."_

_  
_Elle sait que Sakura ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait , mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

_"Yo!"_

Complètement immergée dans ses pensées , elle a faillit heurter son sensei.  
Il la dévisage , alors qu'elle essuie ses larmes.

_"Alors ça y est ! Tu sors du nid !"_ dit t-il cachant son émotion.

En vérité , il avait deviné que Tsunade voulait envoyer Kyra quelque part , mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait forcée de partir aussi vite.

Kyra rit nerveusement continuant à se frotter les yeux. Kakashi sourit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

_"Aller ! Tâche de me revenir en vie Kyra."_

C'en est trop pour la jeune Kunoichi , qui se blottit contre son sensei en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

_"Non ... je veux plus partir ..."_ sanglote t-elle

et c'est vrai , elle ne veut plus partir , elle ne veut plus revoir de visages larmoyant , tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est retourner voir Sakura et Asuma en leur criant _" Hé ! C'était une blague."_

Elle lui explique enfin la réaction de Sakura , l'œil triste d'Asuma et enfin Naruto a qui elle n'a même pas pu dire au revoir.

Kakashi sourît et la réconforte , il l'accompagne jusqu'aux portes du village , et la regarde partir au loin. Il lui a conseillé de ne pas se retourner.

Elle ne s'est pas retournée.

* * *

Voilà donc un nouveau Chapitre , j'ai bien aimé l'écrire , j'espere que ce plaisir sera partagé ... Deux reviews , j'imagine que je devrais être contente ! Bref continuez à me donner votre avis , si vous avez des questions ... ou quoi , n'hésitez pas ! Merci de lire !

Bisous Bisous !


	5. Konoha en vue

Sept ans. Cela va faire Sept ans que chaque nuit , Kyra note , et griffonne sur des rouleaux tout ce qu'elle apprend , et tout ce qu'elle sait sur l'Akatsuki . La journée elle travaille dans un bar sous le nom d'Isako.

Isako , ça pue comme nom.

Mais elle ne l'a pas choisie , tout , tout était écrit dans la paperasse que lui a confié Tsunade à son départ de Konoha. ( oh comment elle aimerait retourner à Konoha.) : Une nouvelle identité , un nouvel emploi . Elle s'appelle maintenant Jun Isako , elle est serveuse dans un bar , et prostituée à ses heures.

Cette nuit là , Kyra fête ses dix-neuf ans.  
Elle a grandi , pris des formes , ses traits devenant plus gracieux.  
Elle s'en est aperçue que très récemment en s'observant dans une glace.

Cette nuit là , Kyra fit un vœux et souhaita -comme de tradition- son retour à Konoha.  
Elle rangea ensuite dans une poutre du plafond qu'elle avait creusée ses recherches.  
Elle s'endormit ensuite.

**- - - -**

Le lendemain , soit deux heures plus tard , les cognements se font contre sa porte , suivi d'une voix grossière appartenant à nul autre que son patron . Il l'engueule à travers la porte vulgairement.

La Jeune Kunoichi se lève ,s'habille et sort. Elle descend les escaliers pour arriver dans la petite salle où règne une ambiance désagréable. Elle travaille dans une taverne sinistre où l'on croise toute sorte de gens. Des Assassins , des déserteurs , des prisonniers en fuite , des drogués , et des ninjas en mission .

Elle attache son tablier et se dirige vers les tables non servis. La taverne ne désemplit jamais , restant ouverte de jours comme de nuit ,_ "pour garder le plus possible de clientèle."_ comme le dit son patron , mais chacun sait que la drogue s'échange plus facilement dans le noir.

Kyra commence son service , se faisant bousculer par les autres serveuses paniquées. Elle finit son service dans l'après midi et sort faire un tour.

Ses pieds la guide jusqu'à la sortit du village devant un grand lac. Elle s'arrêtera là. Elle sort sa nourriture , s'assoit et commence à manger. La nourriture n'a pas de goût , et se sera un miracle si elle n'est pas malade , quoique en sept ans son estomac s'est sûrement habitué non ? Elle fixe l'horizon. Derrière il y a son ancien village. Elle le sait parce qu'elle y est allé récemment.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Kyra court vers son ancien village , cela va faire trois ans qu'elle hésite à s'y rendre. Elle a peur , c'est pour ça qu'elle court , pour se donner du courage.

Son ancien village se trouve derrière le lac. A force de recherche sur l'Akatsuki , elle a finit par tomber dessus. Elle hésite à s'y rendre , surtout seule.

Aujourd'hui elle a décidé de franchir le pas. Elle est assez forte pour ça.

Elle s'approche de l'entrée.

Une petite pierre devant la porte. _"Au village de Kawa détruit pour la paix."_

Le village est en ruine , désert .Tout semble mort . Même le vent semble ne pas s'approcher de ce village fantôme.

Elle s'approche des premières carcasses de maison. Tout est mort , lugubre.

Kyra n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui est arrivé à la statue du village , tout semble être vestige d'un massacre , jusqu'aux jouets brûlés laissés en décomposition sur le seuil d'une ruine.  
Elle s'approche encore du centre du village , où trône la grande place déserte. Aucun bruit , personne pas même le vent.

_Le Silence  
Le Silence_

Kyra ferme les yeux et se souvient des marchés et des étalages chaleureux de nourriture qui occupait la grande place autrefois. La fontaine est détruite , l'eau s'écoule sur les pavés rouge , entre lesquels l'herbe repousse.

Elle se rappelle de sa maison , sa maison , petite rue derrière la grande place , suivre les pavés rouge à moitié décolorés , et tourner à gauche. Ses pieds s'en souviennent tout seuls. Kyra s'arrête devant chez elle. Son chez elle.

La maison est en ruine , on devine une maisonnette autrefois accueillante maintenant morbide, elle se rappelle du lierre qui courait déjà sur le mur et qui est maintenant un arbre qui pousse à l'intérieur . Elle entre par la porte arrachée. Il n'y a plus de toit , et les vieux escaliers en pierre monte vers le ciel. Elle, sa chambre était à l'étage , avec la salle de bain , la chambre de ses parents , et une autre pièce vide ,Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi ses parents gardés une chambre vide à l'époque , maintenant elle se doute qu'ils prévoyaient sûrement un autre enfant.

_Ils avaient un avenir._

Kyra se laissa choir par terre. les larmes coulent , et les souvenirs reviennent par vague douloureuse , sur son passé arraché. Elle qui se pensait assez forte , elle a surestimé sa capacité à encaisserle chox. Elle aimerait tellement les revoir.  
Kyra pleure de sa solitude depuis le début de sa mission, elle appelle son père , elle appelle sa mère , puis Asuma et Kakashi.

Kakashi , elle implore pour qu'il vienne la chercher , elle cri son nom , elle veut qu'il la console, elle ne pensait pas que visiter ces ruines serait si douloureux et si difficile.

Kyra reste là toute la nuit , paralysée , incapable de se détacher de l'emprise de son passé. Si elle reste là , elle va devenir folle , mais elle n'a pas assez de force pour partir.

Le lendemain , les larmes séchées par la nuit , une feuille se détache de l'arbre au dessus d'elle pour se poser délicatement sur sa joue la réveillant instantanément.

Kyra pose une main sur sa joue prenant la feuille.

**Konoha.**

Kyra se lève alors , et quitte le village le plus vite possible , et quitte son passé le plus vite possible.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

Kyra n'est plus jamais retournée là-bas , beaucoup trop dur , il y a de quoi perdre la raison. Donc elle observe les ruines depuis l'autre rive. Ce serait de la folie de retourner là-bas.

Elle finit de manger et se hâte de retourner travailler.

Lorsqu'elle rentre dans la taverne , la salle est étrangement calme. Pas qu'elle soit très animée d'habitude , mais une ambiance pesante plane sur la salle.

_"Quelqu'un s'est fait descendre ?"_ chuchote t-elle à la serveuse à coté d'elle qui fait la vaisselle.

celle ci se retourne et laisse tomber la tasse qu'elle lavait.

Ça sent le roussi pour Kyra. Que sa camarade ne réponde pas est un très mauvais signe.

Emiko , une des cuisinière avec qui elle s'entend bien l'appelle alors de la cuisine.

_"Isako."_

_"Isako , viens voir !"_

Kyra s'approche alors sous le regard des gens présents dans la salle , et suit Emiko qui se dirige vers la sortie de service , derrière.

Emiko semble essoufflée , transpire peu gracieusement , et tremble comme une feuille.

_"Emiko ! Emiko qu'est qui ce passe ici ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"_ demande Kyra sur ses gardes , Voyant que la femme ne répond pas , elle insiste la secouant légèrement , _"Emiko , parle !"_

Emiko , ouvre alors la bouche "_ L'akatsuki."_

Kyra la lâche alors figée.

_"Qui ?"_

Que l'Akatsuki vienne ici , ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive , mais que personne ne bouge et très mauvais présage . Quelqu'un va mourir , si ce quelqu'un n'est pas déjà mort...

_"Emiko , réponds : qui ?"_

Emiko tremble et ouvre la bouche ...

_"Toi ."_

Kyra reste figée .

_"Sauve toi Isako."_

Kyra panique , l'adrénaline envahissant son corps , elle secoue alors violemment sa camarade.

_"Combien sont ils , réponds ?"_

Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre , _" Réponds , où sont ils ?"_

Surprise la dénommée Emiko bégaye devant la brutalité de son amie.

_"Dans ... dans ta cham ... chambre , il sont deux je crois."_

Kyra la lâche et court jusqu'à sa chambre , elle grimpe les marches quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'elle arrive dans sa chambre, celle ci est dévastée , son matelas et ses coussins sont éventrés , ses affaires sont sens dessus dessous.

Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre , elle se rue sur ses notes (cachées dans la poutre pour ce qui l'aurait oublié) et dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle sort par la sortie de service et se retrouve dans la rue.

Elle court la rue est déserte , ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe. Les habitants d'ici sont habitués aux meurtres en pleine rues. Qu'ils aient fermés leurs volets et soient rentrés chez eux n'est pas bon. Elle court et cache ses notes dans une seconde planque (Vive les Plans B) et se dépêche de sortir du village.

A la sortie du village les gardes l'arrêtent.

Le gouverneur de ce village est apparemment aux ordres de l'Akatsuki , Kyra est assommée , et s'étend sur le sol.

**- - - -**

Elle se réveille attachée à une chaise. la pâle lumière du néon vacille au dessus de sa tête , et la lumière blafarde l l'empêche de distinguer la pièce dans les ténèbres .

Elle se remémore les derniers événements , et bientôt des pas raisonnent derrière elle.

**- - - -**

BANG

un nouveau coup de poing vient de s'abattre sur sa figure , le sang gicle , sa tête par en arrière , elle n'en peut plus ça fait deux jours que ça dure. Son agresseur s'approche d'elle et ricane.

_"Qui t'envoie ?"_ lui hurle t-il dans l'oreille.

Kyra ne voit rien , ses yeux brouillés par le sang.

elle crache le liquide chaud et rouge qui coule dans sa bouche.  
Elle tente de sourire , sachant pertinemment qu'elle grimace plus qu'autre chose.

_"Allez vous faire foutre."_

Un nouveau coup lui montre que ce n'était apparemment pas la réponse à donner.

**- - - -**

Après l'acide , la tôle de fer et le tranchant de leurs sabre Kyra n'a toujours rien avoué et les gardes du village ne sont toujours pas plus avancés.

Ils la laissent alors seule , et sorte annoncer leurs maigres rapports à leurs chefs.

C'est le moment que choisis la jeune femme pour s'éclipser.

**- - - -**

Jour 1  
Kyra court dans les landes désertes.

Ils ne peuvent plus me rattraper maintenant , dîtes moi qu'ils ne peuvent plus me rattraper.

Nuit 1  
faiblir , ne pas faiblir surtout pas , l'Akatsuki est peut être à mes trousses ,puis si je faiblit , je n'arriverai plus à accélérer la cadence.

Jour 2

**Ne pas faiblir  
Ne pas faiblir**

Nuit 2

Ne pas s'arrêter , si je m'arrête , je ne me relèverai pas ..

Aube 1

Konoha , malgré la vision réduite par le sang , je distingue le village.

Konoha est en vue , Konoha se rapproche , hors de danger maintenant.


	6. Terrorisée

Sakura est assise sur un banc devant l'entrée du village comme toujours elle guette au loin l'arrivée de ses amis.

Une silhouette se dessine au loin. Sakura se lève ébahie.

Elle court à la rencontre de la silhouette.

**- - - -**

Kyra ne voit plus rien depuis quelques heures , elle entends Sakura se précipiter à sa rencontre , elle sent un liquide couler sur ses joues , des larmes ? du sang ? Elle n'en sait que trop rien.

Elle sent Sakura la prendre dans ses bras , elle l'entend pleurer , lui dire que tout va bien se passer , elle l'entend appeler au secours , puis elle sent des bras fermes l'emporter.  
Elle crie , elle a mal , elle pleure , elle ne voit rien , ne distingue plus rien . Elle appelle Asuma , supplie Kakashi de venir et , est épuisée , elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle raconte .

**- - - -**

Kyra ouvre les yeux.

Un plafond blanc , un néon dont la lumière vacille , mais une fenêtre et un beau soleil au dehors.

Kyra se lève avec un sursaut. Asuma s'est endormi à son chevet. Il a le visage fatigué et des valises sous les yeux.

**- - - -**

Asuma se réveille , Il a passé la semaine la plus horrible de sa vie.  
Cela va faire trois jours qu'il dors à l'hôpital et que Tsunade lui demande si il veut emménager.

Tsunade semble être confiante sur l'avenir de Kyra.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura cri dans les rues de Konoha , les premiers ninjas accourent , Asuma qui entraîne son équipe dès l'aube arrive.

Sakura pleure , elle cri que Kyra est revenue , et Asuma s'approche en souriant.

Son sourire s'efface peu à peu lorsque celle qu'il considère comme sa fille , appuyée sur l'épaule de Sakura , s'écroule en vomissant un geyser de sang.

Kyra est immédiatement emmenée aux urgences de l'hôpital où Tsunade est mobilisée pour la sauver.

Kyra pleure , dans un demi délire , elle réclame Asuma , Lui , qui lui tient la main , depuis le début , elle réclame ensuite Kakashi , elle supplie l'argenté de venir. Ses yeux ensanglantés le cherche alors qu'il est juste devant elle , mais elle ne voit rien.

Tsunade à les mains couvertes de sang , la jeune femme est dans un état critique. Elle s'est fait torturée comme il faut apparemment.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

Asuma tourne la tête vers le lit où dors la jeune femme.

Kyra est relevée et regarde la fenêtre.

Asuma ouvre de grands yeux et bouge n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

"Kyra ?"

La jeune fille se retourne et lui sourit faiblement. Un de ses yeux est toujours bleui par les coups qu'elle à reçu , et sa lèvre inférieure est bien entamée ( sans doute par un Kunaï.)

Asuma soupir , il a eu peur. trop peur.

Il baisse la tête et passe ses mains sur son visage ne bougeant plus. Kyra le regarde étonnée , elle fait si peur que ça ?

Les épaules d'Asuma tressautent , et Kyra tente de se déplacer , malgré tout son attirail de perfusions , elle parvient à se glisser jusqu'à effleurer les mains d'Asuma.

Celui-ci relève la tête le visage couvert de larme.

Oui , Asuma a eu très peur.

**- - - -**

Après avoir séché ses larmes , Asuma parle à Kyra , en sept ans , il s'est passé énormément de chose à Konoha ... Il lui raconte l'essentiel , lui raconte qu'elle va avoir un petit frère . Cette nouvelle semble enchanter Kyra.

**_- - - -_**

Deux jours plus tard , Tsunade et Sakura rentre dans la pièce , Tsunade inspecte Kyra , comme elle le fait tout les deux jours. Kyra gardera quelques cicatrices à vie , comme son poignet brûlé par l'acide ou encore la profonde entaille présente sur sa joue droite.  
Pour ce qui est du corps , les os se reforment , et elle ne sera pas paralysée ou quoi que se soit d'ennuyeux.

Tsunade sort et demande à Asuma de l'accompagner dehors "chercher une perfusion".

Une fois sortis , Tsunade prévient Asuma.

_"Je viens de dire que Kyra pourra continuer d'exercer en tant que juunin c'est vrai physiquement , elle n'aura pas de problème , mais je doute qu'elle soit encore en mesure de poursuivre mentalement."_

Asuma encaisse la nouvelle sans faillir.

"_ Kyra semble profondément marquer par son séjour dans une salle de torture . D'après Ibiki , elle n'a probablement rien dévoiler , mais il faut que je le sache de sa bouche. Je pense que Kyra n'est pas loin du traumatisme psychologique , aussi je te demanderai de bien veiller sur elle Asuma , elle n'a toujours pas parlé ?"_

Asuma répond par la négative , cela va faire deux jours qu'elle est réveillée et deux jours qu'elle communique par les gestes.

Asuma est perplexe , il ne sait pas quoi faire face à cette nouvelle Kyra. Kyra ne mange pas , elle passe son temps à regarder par la fenêtre sans bouger.

_"Elle me fait peur."_ murmure t-il _"J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire avec une étrangère."_

"_Elle est encore sous le choc Asuma , laisse lui le temps , elle t'a reconnu ne t'inquiète pas . Je pense qu'elle a besoin de temps pour revivre normalement."_

Asuma hoche la tête et disparait.

**- - - -**

_"Hé Kyra regarde moi ! hé là qui j'imite ??!"_

Naruto est assis près de son amie dans le jardin de l'hôpital, elle ne bouge pas et le regarde en souriant. Elle sourit , c'est déjà ça non ? Elle sourît comme pour prouver qu'elle les reconnait.

_"Alors je fais qui ??"_ s'impatiente Naruto. La jeune femme l'observe et détourne la tête pour observer le ciel et cueillir des fleurs, ils sont assis dans l'herbe et Naruto s'est donné pour mission de la faire parler. Cela va faire trois semaines qu'elle est revenu et trois semaines qu'elle semble aussi traumatisée.

Elle tressaute à chaque bruit de Kunaï , et frémit dès qu'on la surprend.

Naruto abandonne la partie , et la fixe d'un air déçu. Kyra relève la tête vers le jeune homme , et semble s'excuser à travers son regard. Elle ne veut pas lui faire de peine à Naruto.

Le Blond semble comprendre le message , il sourît et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

**- - - -**

Kyra se trouve autour d'amandiers , les fleurs tombe autours d'elle sans bruit.

Les larmes coulent encore , elle n'arrive pas à trouver le repos , elle se sait en sécurité ici , mais n'arrive pas à oublier le bruit du Kunaï s'enfonçant dans sa jambe , le bruit de la chair brûlé par l'acide , à chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux elle s'entend hurler à nouveau , face à la douleur. Elle se réveille la nuit persuadée d'entendre son bourreau lui crier à l'oreille "_Qui t'envoie ?"_

_"Qui t'envoie ?"_

__

"Qui t'envoie ?"

"Qui t'envoie ?"

* * *

Voilà donc le retour de Kyra , ils sont donc désormais tous majeurs donc pour se situer dans les vrais Naruto , nous sommes dans les shippuden , bien après le retour de Naruto.

J'ai décidé de ne pas tuer Asuma , je l'aime beaucoup comme personnage , et il semble important pour l'héroïne.

Donc tout ça pour dire que le personnage Asuma risque d'être un peu OOC :) Voilà Bisous Bisous et n'hésitez pas aux moindre commentaire !


	7. Les amandiers sont en fleurs

Sakura est assise sur un banc devant l'entrée du village comme toujours elle guette au loin l'arrivée de ses amis.

Une silhouette se dessine au loin. Sakura se lève ébahie.

Elle court à la rencontre de la silhouette.

Kyra ne voit plus rien depuis quelques heures , elle entends Sakura se précipiter à sa rencontre , elle sent un liquide couler sur ses joues , des larmes ? du sang ? Elle n'en sait que trop rien.

Elle sent Sakura la prendre dans ses bras , elle l'entend pleurer , lui dire que tout va bien se passer , elle l'entend appeler au secours , puis elle sent des bras fermes l'emporter.  
Elle crie , elle a mal , elle pleure , elle ne voit rien , ne distingue plus rien . Elle appelle Asuma , supplie Kakashi de venir et , est épuisée , elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle raconte .

**

* * *

**

Kyra ouvre les yeux.

Un plafond blanc , un néon dont la lumière vacille , mais une fenêtre et un beau soleil au dehors.

Elle a réussi à se tirer d'affaire.

Kyra se lève avec un sursaut. Asuma s'est endormi à son chevet. Il a le visage fatigué et des valises sous les yeux.

**- - - -**

Asuma se réveille , Il a passé la semaine la plus horrible de sa vie.  
Cela va faire trois jours qu'il dors à l'hôpital et que Tsunade lui demande si il veut emménager.

Tsunade semble être confiante sur l'avenir de Kyra.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura cri et appele à l'aide dans les rues de Konoha , les premiers ninjas accourent , Asuma qui entraîne son équipe dès l'aube est déjà debout et arrive.

Sakura pleure , elle cri que Kyra est revenue , et Asuma s'approche en souriant.

Son sourire s'efface peu à peu lorsque celle qu'il considère comme sa fille appuyée sur l'épaulpe de Sakura , s'écroule en vomissant un geyser de sang.

Kyra est immédiatement emmenée aux urgences de l'hôpital où Tsunade est mobilisée pour la sauver.

Kyra pleure , dans un demi délire , elle réclame Asuma , Lui , qui lui tient la main , depuis le début , elle réclame ensuite Kakashi , elle supplie l'argenté de venir. Ses yeux ensanglantés cherche Asuma alors qu'il est juste devant elle , mais elle ne voit rien.

Tsunade à les mains couvertes de sang , la jeune femme est dans un état critique. Elle s'est fait torturée comme il faut apparemment.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

Asuma tourne la tête vers le lit où dors la jeune femme.

Kyra est relevée et regarde la fenêtre.

Asuma ouvre de grands yeux et bouge n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

_"Kyra ?"_

La jeune fille se retourne et lui sourit faiblement. Un de ses yeux est toujours bleui par les coups qu'elle à reçu , et sa lèvre inférieure est bien entamée ( sans doute par un Kunaï.)

Asuma soupir , il a eu peur. trop peur.

Il baisse la tête et passe ses mains sur son visage ne bougeant plus. Kyra le regarde étonnée , elle fait si peur que ça ?

Les épaules d'Asuma tressautent , et Kyra tente de se déplacer , malgré tout son attirail de perfusions , elle parvient à se glisser jusqu'à effleurer les mains d'Asuma.

Celui-ci relève la tête le visage couvert de larme.

Oui , Asuma a eu très peur.

**- - - -**

Après avoir séché ses larmes , Asuma parle à Kyra , en sept ans , il s'est passé énormément de chose à Konoha ... Il lui raconte l'essentiel , lui raconte qu'elle a un petit frère , il a quatre ans déjà . Cette nouvelle semble enchanter Kyra.

**- - - -**

deux jours plus tard , Tsunade et Sakura rentre dans la pièce , Tsunade inspecte Kyra , comme elle le fait tout les deux jours. Kyra gardera quelques cicatrices à vie , comme son poignet brûlé par l'acide ou encore la profonde entaille présente sur sa joue droite , ou celle qui suit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Pour ce qui est du corps , les os se reforment , et elle ne sera pas paralysée ou quoi que se soit d'ennuyeux.

Tsunade sort et demande à Asuma de l'accompagner dehors "chercher une perfusion".

Une fois sortis , Tsunade prévient Asuma.

_"Je viens de dire que Kyra pourra continuer d'exercer en tant que juunin c'est vrai physiquement , elle n'aura pas de problème , mais je doute qu'elle soit encore en mesure de poursuivre mentalement."_

Asuma encaisse la nouvelle sans faillir.

_" Kyra semble profondément marquer par son séjour dans une salle de torture . D'après Ibiki , elle n'a probablement rien dévoiler pour qu'ils en soient allés jusqu'à ce niveau de douleur, mais il faut que je le sache de sa bouche. Je pense que Kyra n'est pas loin du traumatisme psychologique , aussi je te demanderai de bien veiller sur elle Asuma , elle n'a toujours pas parlé ?"_

Asuma répond par la négative , cela va faire deux jours qu'elle est réveillée et deux jours qu'elle parle par les gestes.

Asuma est perplexe , il ne sait pas quoi faire face à cette nouvelle Kyra. Nouvelle Kyra ne mange pas , Nouvelle Kyra passe son temps à regarder par la fenêtre sans bouger.

_"Elle me fait peur."_ murmure t-il _"j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire avec une étrangère."_

_"Elle est encore sous le choc Asuma , laisse lui le temps , elle t'a reconnu ne t'inquiète pas . Je pense qu'elle a besoin de temps pour revivre normalement. Elle est anéantie Psychologiquement , quand je te dis que même Ibiki semblait choqué , je ne blaguais pas."_

Asuma hoche la tête et disparait.

**

* * *

**_"Hé Kyra regarde moi ! hé là qui j'imite ??!"_

Naruto est assis près de son amie dans le jardin de l'hôpital, elle ne bouge pas et le regarde en souriant. Elle sourit , c'est déjà ça non ? Elle sourît comme pour prouver qu'elle les reconnait.

_"Alors je fais qui ??"_ s'impatiente Naruto. La jeune femme l'observe et détourne la tête pour observer le ciel et cueillir des fleurs, ils sont assis dans l'herbe et Naruto s'est donné pour mission de la faire parler. Cela va faire trois semaines qu'elle est revenu et trois semaines qu'elle semble aussi traumatisée.

Elle tressaute dès qu'elle entend un Kunai fendre l'air, et frémit dès qu'on la surprend.

Naruto abandonne la partie , et la fixe d'un air déçu. Kyra relève la tête vers le jeune homme , et semble s'excuser à travers son regard. Elle ne veut pas lui faire de peine à Naruto.

Le Blond semble comprendre le message , il sourît et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

**- - - -**

Kyra se trouve autour d'amandiers , les fleurs tombe autours d'elle sans bruit.

Les larmes coulent encore ,mainteant qu'elle est seule. Elle n'arrive pas à trouver le repos , elle se sait en sécurité ici , mais n'arrive pas à oublier le bruit du Kunaï s'enfonçant dans sa jambe , l'odeur de la chair brûlé par l'acide , à chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux elle s'entend hurler à nouveau , face à la douleur. Elle se réveille la nuit persuadée d'entendre son bourreau lui crier à l'oreille _"Qui t'envoie ?"_

_"Qui t'envoie ?"_

__

"Qui t'envoie ?"

"Qui t'envoie ?"

* * *

Kakashi revient de mission épuisé , il est fatigué , il vient de finir une mission d'un mois avec Kiba et Hinata.

Il se rend vers le bureau de Tsunade , rendre la paperasse de sa mission. Il trouve alors le Cinquième Hokage devant la devanture de Ichiraku.

_"Yo !"_ dit t-il pour manifester sa présence.

Tsunade se retourne , elle est en compagnie de Sakura ,Shizune , d' Asuma de Kurenai et de leurs petit Akio sur les genoux de sa mère .

Ils lui sourient tous , et demandent comment s'est passé sa mission.

Kakashi répond qu'elle a été un véritable succès , et que tous sont sain et sauf malgré la difficulté de la mission , il ébourrife les cheveux du petit garçon qui lui tire la langue et remarque , Asuma qui baisse les yeux tristement , et Kurenai qui pose une main amicale sur son épaule.  
Kakashi se promet de lui demander de quoi il retourne plus tard.

Il s'apprête à les laisser , lorsque Naruto arrive avec fracas. Il semble énervé. Dès son arrivé Asuma se retourne et lui l'interroge du regard..

_"Rien."_ lâche Naruto vexé , _"Elle semble aussi désolée que moi , c'est ça le pire."_

Sakura soupire et lâche un murmure presque inaudible qu'Hélès tout le monde en temps -sauf peut-être le petit Akio- : **"Si même Naruto n'y arrive pas."**

Un silence de mort tombe sur la petite troupe alors qu'Asuma palît et se tasse. Kakashi ne comprend rien .

_"Mais je ne m'avoue jamais vaincu !"_ Cri alors Naruto , avant de demander un bol de ramen au cuisinier. _"C'est comme ça que je conçois mon Nindô."_

Tsunade sourît , Asuma garde l'œil triste.

_"Que ce passe t-il ici ? Vous allez me le dire ?"_ demande Kakashi finalement agacé.

Asuma le regarde , une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

_"Kyra est rentrée , Kakashi."_ murmure Tsunade.

Pour lui c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle , pourquoi font ils tous une tête d'enterrement ?

"Juge par toi même , elle est dans le jardin de l'hôpital." murmure t-elle tristement.

Kakashi hoche la tête.

**- - - -**

Kakashi arrive dans la cour de l'hôpital , plus loin sous les amandiers en fleurs il la voit assise, de dos , ses cheveux platines , long et emmêlés , les fleurs d'amandier tombant autour d'elle.

Il s'approche alors , elle ne l'entend même pas arriver à ce qu'il juge. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre et murmure doucement son prénom.

_"Kyra ?"_

La Jeune fille se retourne instantanément face à cette voix qui lui a tant manquée. Elle se retourne et le dévisage une main sur sa bouche.

Kakashi l'observe , elle a maigri , et ses yeux semblent sans vie. Ses joues sont humides , signe qu'elle a pleuré récemment.

Une cicatrice entaille sa joue droite , et la main qui cache sa joue semble avoir été brûlée .Un de ses yeux est encore jaunit par la fin d'un vieil hématome.  
_"Torture."_ , songe t-il en la dévisageant.

Il s'approche alors et elle retire sa main , révélant une énième cicatrice sur sa lèvre inférieur. Ses lèvres tremblent , et ses yeux sont en larmes . Elle l'observe n'osant pas avancer , elle ne peut même pas y croire .

Il fait un pas encore vers elle , et lui tend la main timidement. La jeune fille l'observe et recule instinctivement.

Kakashi ouvre un œil étonné , et déçu. Kyra pleure , essayant de s'excuser du regard , Mais déjà l'argenté et partit.

**- - - -**

Il se rend au bureau de Tsunade Furieux. Il ouvre la porte pour y trouver Asuma et Tsunade.

_"Comment ça c'est passé ?"_ demande Asuma une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Kakashi ne se donne même pas la peine de répondre,et attaque: _"Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ?"_

Tsunade est dans ses petits souliers.

_"Torture."_

Kakashi ferme les yeux , dégouté.

_"Elle ne parle plus , rejette tout contact physique à part celui de Naruto , et quelque fois celui d'Asuma."_

Kakashi se laisse choir sur une chaise à coté anéanti.

_"Elle ne mange plus , ne dors plus ..."_

Kakashi observe Asuma , aussi mal que lui. Asuma aussi le regarde .

_"Quand elle est arrivée ...." _murmure t-il la voix hachée , _" Elle hurlait , elle t'appelait aussi ."_ dit t-il _" Je pensais que t'arriverais à la raisonner."_

Kakashi comprend la peine d'Asuma , il l'a comprend au point de la ressentir lui-même.

**- - - -**

Kakashi retourne aux amandiers tout les jours suivants , il a envie de rester avec elle , voir ce qu'elle est devenue.

Chaque jour Kyra est là , elle ne bouge pas et contemple le ciel.

Deux semaines sont passées , et il s'assoit à coté d'elle . Elle l'a senti arriver cette fois , et se décale un peu .

Kakashi l'observe , il décide alors de tenter le tout pour le tout.  
Il a eu l'accord de Tsunade et d'Asuma.

Il l'attrape et la serre fort contre lui.

Elle a d'abord un infime moment de recul et de panique ,elle gémit , angoissée , puis se laisse faire.

Il la sent pleurer contre lui. Lui même est a deux doigt de verser une larme.  
Il reste à la garder contre lui longtemps , et enfin il sent qu'elle lui rend timidement son étreinte , s'agrippant finalement presque. Kakashi sourît ,et baisse la tête pour l'observer.

Kyra décolle sa tête du torse de l'argenté , et lève les yeux pour croiser son regard.

_"Parle moi Kyra."_ implore t-il doucement près de son oreille.

Il l'observe , déchiré , il a mal de la voir comme ça.

Il la secoue gentiment et se place en face d'elle pour qu'elle ne regarde que lui.

_"Ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça ."_

_"Je t'en supplie."_

La Jeune femme est désemparée , ne sachant pas quoi faire , elle attrape la main du shinobi et la serre timidement.

Elle est désolée , elle n'y arrive pas à lui parler.

Kakashi baisse les yeux devant le regard d'excuse de son ancien élève.

Elle serre cependant sa main , c'est un progrès et elle est vexée qu'il ne le remarque même pas.

Kakashi la resserre dans ses bras . Inutile d'insister , elle se laisse enlacer, c'est déjà bon signe.

**- - - -**

Il passe la voir tout les jours encore , et tout les jours il l'a prend dans ses bras pour ne plus la lâcher.

Aujourd'hui il cherche , mais elle n'est pas sous les amandiers. Il passe dans le bureau de Tsunade mais elle ne sait pas où est passé la jeune fille , et envoie une équipe à sa recherche.

Kakashi la cherche dans les rues , chez elle , chez Asuma , chez lui , chez Sakura ... Elle est nulle part.

Soudain Naruto apparaît à ses cotés. _"Je l'ai trouvé ."_marmonne t-il.

Kakashi le suit sans poser de question.

Il le suit jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement n°7.

Naruto s'arrête , et lui fait signe d'y aller tout seul. Kakashi s'avance alors dans la forêt.

Il entends du bruit.

et il l'a voit .

Elle est là , entrain de jouer avec un kunaï.

Elle le plante dans l'arbre en face d'elle et le récupère grâce à son chakra. Le Kunaï est lancé exactement au même endroit à chaque coup.

_"ça va elle ne semble pas avoir trop perdu la main."_ , songe t-il.

Il s'approche Kyra sourît , sans prendre garde au retour de son Kunaï et se fait entailler la main.

Kakashi guette la réaction de la jeune femme.

celle-ci contemple sa main et le sang qui dégouline, puis essuie le sang.

Kakashi s'accroupit à ses cotés , et commence à lui bander la main.

il entend alors à son plus grand bonheur , un _"Merci"_ prononcé tout bas.

Un_ "Merci"_ à peine chuchoté. Quasiment inaudible .

Il l'observe surpris , elle aussi semble surprise , elle place une main à sa gorge.

Kakashi l'encourage du regard mais elle n'ouvre plus la bouche , elle garde la main plaquée sur sa gorge et refais un essai .

Elle ouvre la bouche , bouge ses lèvres , mais aucun son n'en sort.

_"Tu as mal , c'est ça ?"_ demande t-il .

Kyra se retourne vers lui en hochant la tête , oui sa gorge est complètement rouillée.

Kakashi la rassure ,il lui dit qu'il est heureux de l'avoir entendu , qu'elle lui a manqué , et qu'il ne veut plus la revoir dans cet état.

Le misérable _"Moi aussi."_ plus faible que le bruit du vent le fait pleurer alors.

Il prend Kyra dans ses bras afin qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte , et il pleure silencieusement .

Kakashi aussi a eu peur , très peur.

* * *

Voilà donc un autre chapitre.

J'espere que vous aimez ! :)

, Bisous Bisous


	8. La tour de l'Hokage

Voilà la suite , un peu courte , donc je pense que aujourd'hui je vais poster deux chapitres ! Voilà Bisous Bisous !

* * *

Ce soir là , alors que Kakashi la ramène à l'hôpital , Kyra lui fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne veut plus y retourner , la jeune femme fait la moue , fronce les sourcil , le tirant par la main pour l'empêcher de l'enfermer à l'hôpital. Embêté ,Kakashi accepte de la laisser rentrer chez elle si il l'accompagne. La jeune fille accepte.

Avant elle l'entraîne dans les rues de Konoha , jusqu'à arrivée devant la porte d'Asuma et Kurenai.

Kakashi la laisse perplexe frapper à la porte , et rentrer.

Il la suit dans la maison.

_"Kyra ! Quelle surprise ! Asuma ? Vient voir !"_

Kurenai aspergée de compote vient d'étreindre la jeune femme , elle ne l'a pas revu depuis , à cause de sa peur phobique des hôpitaux , et du petit qui lui prend tout son temps libre.

Asuma accourt alors , pressé et curieux. Il s'arrête en souriant.

Les yeux de Kyra brillent.

"_Asuma."_

Kakashi sursaute en entendant la voix rauque , le prénom , à peine chuchoté.

Asuma lui la prend dans ses bras ému , et ne la lâche plus. Kurenai plaque ses mains sur sa bouche et saute de joie.

Même le petit Akio rigole , regardant ses parents et son parrain aussi heureux.

**- - - -**

Kakashi et Kyra finissent par passer la soirée là-bas , Kyra explique qu'elle a mal à la gorge , elle ne parle pas beaucoup lors de la soirée , mais fait des efforts et rigole à plusieurs reprises.

Kakashi la raccompagne chez elle . Une fois dans le petit appartement , la jeune fille le remercie de sa voix rocailleuse , et s'assoit près de la fenêtre.

_"Je suis contente d'être rentrée."_ dit t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Sa phrase peut paraître d'une banalité ennuyeuse , mais ses yeux sont tellement sincères qu'ils en font mal.

Kakashi s'avance et l'enserre à la taille se mouvant contre la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci regarde par la fenêtre la lune pleine et lumineuse.

_"Je suis content que tu sois rentrée."_ murmure t-il simplement en écho aux paroles de la jeune femme.

Il la soulève et la pose dans son lit. Elle le regarde en souriant de son regard orangé qui étincelle depuis peu.

Il s'apprête à partir mais hésite. Il n'a pas envie de la laisser seule.

Hésitant , il ouvre la fenêtre , et murmure à la gamine que si elle a un problème elle n'a qu'à venir chez lui , sa fenêtre à lui est toujours ouverte. La Jeune femme acquiesce et Kakashi saute rejoindre son lit.

**_- - - -_**

Le lendemain Kakashi cherche Kyra , il l'a perdue , et il a plutôt intérêt à la retrouver étant donné que personne ne sait hormis Asuma et Kurenai qu'elle a quittée l'hôpital.

Il se rend au bureau de Tsunade et se retrouve devant la porte du bureau fermée et gardée par des gardes.

_"Tsunade est occupée , compte rendu de mission top-secrète."_ murmure Ibiki en lui serrant la main.

Kakashi hoche la tête ,_ "Tu attends aussi pour la voir ?"_ demande t-il.

Ibiki sourît , _"Non , moi j'attends plutôt pour celle qui fait le rapport , si elle accepte , je lui garde une belle place dans mon équipe."_

_"L'ANBU recrute ?"_

_"Non , pas spécialement , mais tu sais , c'est la gamine qu'on avait récupérée lors de la bataille de Konoha. J'ai toujours penser qu'elle ferait une excellente capitaine d'ANBU."_

Kakashi ouvre des yeux écarquillés , _"Tu veux embaucher Kyra ? Mais tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? Elle acceptera jamais !"_

Ibiki hausse les épaules vexé. Tu parles c'est pas Kyra qui ne veut pas , c'est plutôt l'argenté !  
_"Ouais , il paraît qu'elle est secouée , bah , si elle refuse Tant pis pour elle."_ répond t-il simplement.

Kakashi hoche la tête , et bientôt la porte s'ouvre sur Kyra et Tsunade.

_"Ibiki ! Kakashi !"_

Ibiki sourît posant un regard de convoitise sur la jeune femme qui se recule pour se cacher derrière les épaules massives de Kakashi.

_"A vrai dire , "_ murmure le chef des service secret de Konoha , _" Je suis là pour proposer un poste à Kyra."_

Kyra écoute , légèrement surprise , alors que Tsunade la gratifie d'un immense sourire elle sent alors Kakashi se tendre et se placer davantage entre elle et Ibiki.

_"Assez Ibiki , je ne suis pas d'accord."_

Ibiki sourit , il en était sûr de celle-là ! Tsunade et Kyra restent à observer les deux hommes se défiant du regard.

_"Kyra veux-tu rentrer dans les services secrets de Konoha ?"_ demande Ibiki à l'intéressée qui se cache toujours derrière l'Argenté.

Kakashi se tourne vers elle , la laissant à découvert , seule. Il fixe le plancher , et attends la réponse avec impatience.

Kyra réfléchit , mais la réponse est déjà claire en elle , si Kakashi ne veut pas , elle n'ira pas . Point.

_"Non."_

Kakashi souffle et se détend , victorieux.

_"Navrée , mais je repars en mission bientôt."_

Le sang de Kakashi se galce alors qu'Ibiki hoche la tête et sort en saluant L'hokage Kyra et Kakashi.

Après ses rapports un peu tendus , Kakashi se tourne vers Tsunade.

_"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de mission ?"_ dit t-il furieux _" Kyra vient à peine de se remettre."_

_"Kyra était en mission au pays de la rivière , les documents qu'elle a amassée durant ses sept années sont toujours cachés là-bas. Il n'y a qu'elle qui sache où ils se trouvent , et qui connaisse le terrain aussi bien. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit partie là-bas en vain ?"_

_"..."_

_"Kakashi , de toute façon j'allais te faire venir , tu voudrais partir en mission avec Kyra chercher les documents ? Je ne la laisserai pas partir seule cette fois."_

Kakashi et Kyra ouvrent tous deux de grand yeux , aucuns des deux ne s'y attendait.

_"Je refuse de te laisser partir toute seule là-bas Kyra , c'est bien trop dangereux."_ murmure Godaime.

Kyra hoche la tête , et Kakashi répond qu'il est partant pour la mission.

_"Très bien partez quand vous voulez. Vous êtes officiellement en mission dès maintenant."_

* * *

Kakashi descend de la tour de l'hokage suivit de la jeune femme.

_"Tu veux partir maintenant ?"_ lui demande t-il.

La jeune femme hoche la tête en marmonnant que plus vite ça sera terminé , mieux elle se portera , et ajoute qu'elle va prendre quelques affaires et qu'elle le retrouvera aux portes d'entrée dans trente minutes.

Kakashi la regarde partir , songeur.

**- - - -**

Cela va faire dix minutes qu'il attends assis sur le rempart d'entrée de Konoha. Lorsqu'Asuma vient le rejoindre. Le père adoptif de Kyra s'assoit à ses cotés , sa traditionnelle cigarette dans la bouche.

_"Je te fais confiance Kakashi , tu me la ramènes en état hein ?"_ dit-il en souriant.

_"Kyra vient de me dire au revoir ."_murmure t-il , répondant à l'air interrogateur de Kakashi qui ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être au courant.

Kakashi sourit ,_ "Promit ."_

Asuma sourît et plante sa cigarette sur le sol. _"Bon je vais y aller , avant qu'elle ne débarque. Bonne chance !"_

Kakashi sourît , et effectivement , Kyra arriva environ deux minutes plus tard.

Reviews ?

:D


	9. Coeur meutri au pays des vagues

Donc voilà La suite , que j'ai bien aimé écrire :)

* * *

Ils avancent dans un bon rythme , en silence depuis maintenant trois heures . Aucun des deux n'est très loquace , et pourtant , ce silence les rendaient tout deux mal à l'aise.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière lorsque la nuit les empêcha de continuer.  
Kakashi partit chercher de quoi faire un feu , alors que la jeune femme déplia leurs lits de fortune.

Il revint et commença à se débrouiller tant bien que mal pour allumer un feu , la jeune femme rigola et s'approcha du tas de bois en souriant.

Il lui suffit de faire apparaître une étincelle dans le creux de sa main , pour allumer le monceau de bois. Elle sourît satisfaite d'elle même et lui tira la langue.

Vexé , Kakashi rigola et commença à sortir de quoi préparer quelque chose à manger alors que la jeune fille se réchauffait près du feu. Lorsque le repas fut enfin près , ils mangèrent en silence . Ils s'endormirent par la suite dans leurs lits respectifs.

Ils se remirent en route le lendemain , et parvinrent à la frontière des deux pays (ndlr : pays de la rivière et pays du feu sont cote à cote.) peu de temps avant que le soleil se couche.

A peine arrivés dans un petit village du pays de la rivière , ils essuyèrent une première bagarre , provoqué par un jeune homme un peu trop excité , alors que Kakashi l'avait bousculé. Le jeune homme s'était alors emporté et avait rameuté ses amis pour les attaquer. Nul besoin de vous dire que les deux juunins de Konoha en eurent vite terminé !

_"Bizarre les gens ici."_ marmonna Kakashi  
Kyra sourît et ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'au village suivant.

_"Hôtel ou Forêt ?"_ demanda Kakashi à la jeune femme , alors que la nuit tombait.

Ayant vécue sept ans dans les parages , la jeune femme lui expliqua que les forêts se faisaient rares près d'ici , et qu'il valait mieux commencer à chercher un hôtel dès maintenant .

Kakashi hocha la tête , et ils partirent donc à la recherche d'un hôtel.

Ils en trouvèrent un , dans une rue adjacente à la rue principale. La jeune femme à l'entrée , les accueilli , de grands sous-entendus sur leur "relation" largement répartit dans ses phrases.

Une fois la porte fermée sur la jeune femme encombrante , Kakashi et Kyra échangèrent un regard gêné , leurs joues rougis par les paroles de leurs hôte.

_"Euh .. Je vais prendre une douche."_ marmonna Kyra , brisant le silence.

Kakashi hocha la tête et s'écroula sur le lit.

Lorsque Kyra rentra dans la chambre , Kakashi dormait de tout son long , étalé sur toute la largeur du lit. La jeune femme en conclut donc qu'elle n'aurait droit qu'au fauteuil cette nuit.

Le fauteuil n'étant pas ce que l'on peut appeler quelque chose de confortable , la jeune femme s'étendit par terre , nettement plus à son aise.

Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut , et poussa un cri effroyable -étouffé par la main de l'argenté- en ne sentant plus le sol sous elle. Des bras se serrèrent autour de son corps et Kakashi la déposa sur le lit. Il l'observa , son visage dangereusement près du sien.  
_"T'aurais pu me réveiller , au lieu de dormir par terre."_ dit-il agacé.

La jeune femme l'observa de ses yeux orangés endormis , comme si elle n'assimilait pas ses paroles. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières , avant de les fermer pour de bon.

Kakashi sourît et l'observa dormir paisiblement avant de juger que lui aussi ferait mieux de se reposer un peu.

Il se réveilla le lendemain , enserrant la jeune femme de ses bras , le nez dans ses cheveux. Il bougea un peu , gêné de sa proximité avec celle-ci , et se dégagea. Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond quelques minutes , avant de sentir sa coéquipière bouger et rouler dans le lit pour se lover contre lui.

Il l'observa dormir , le nez sur son épaule et passa doucement sa main sur le dos mince de sa coéquipière. Celle-ci soupira d'aise avant de se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Elle ouvrit les yeux environ une heure plus tard et réalisa sa position quelque peu douteuse en se relevant précipitamment.

_"Oh Kakashi je suis navrée !"_ dit-elle , rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'ex-sensei sourît devant la gêne de la jeune femme et se leva pour aller prendre une douche.

Ils se remirent en route en silence.  
Silence qui fut leur compagnon jusqu'au soir , alors que la pluie tombait.

_"Plus d'hôtel sûr ici , fallait qu'on dorme à la belle étoile la nuit où il déluge."_ râla Kyra , emmitouflée dans sa veste , les cheveux complètement trempés.

Kakashi sourît et commença à installer le camp.

_"T'as pris des tentes ?"_ lui demanda t-il espérant qu'elle réponde par la positive.

_"Non j'étais certaine que tu en aurais."_ dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Kakashi laissa échapper un sourire ironique et commença à chercher un abri. Non lui non plus n'avait pas pris de tente.

Il dénicha un creux sous un rocher , où ils pourraient passer la nuit. C'était étroit et humide , mais ils s'y installèrent chacun d'un coté , enlevant pudiquement leurs habits trempés pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtement et ne plus bouger.

Kakashi se coucha torse nu , exténué enroulé dans ses couvertures , contre la pierre et s'endormit. Il se réveilla dans la nuit noire peu de temps après , par un bruit très particulier : des claquements de dents.

Kyra était assise , recroquevillée sur elle-même sa couverture dégoulinante , sa peau froide et violacée commençait à s'engourdir sous le froid. Elle grelottait , complètement trempée , les lèvres bleuies , ses habits traînant un peu plus loin. Elle tentait de ranimer une flamme dans sa main pour se réchauffer mais n'y arrivait pas.

Kakashi se rapprocha d'elle inquiet. et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

La jeune femme essaya de taire ses tremblements , ce qui au contraire les intensifia , et murmura que tout allait bien.

Kakashi passa derrière elle , et la prit contre lui , frottant ses épaules énergiquement pour tenter de la réchauffer.

La jeune femme le remercia chaleureusement , et finalement se retourna contre lui pour se blottir dans ses bras alors qu'elle grelottait toujours autant.

Kakashi s'enroula avec elle dans ses couvertures , et se coucha , la maintenant toujours contre lui , afin qu'elle puisse se réchauffer. Elle le remercia encore et encore , se crispant sous les assauts du froid.

Le lendemain , la pluie tombait toujours accompagnée d'un brouillard épais. Kyra dormait blottie contre lui , et avait passé ses mains dans le dos du ninja , qui commençais à ne pas trouver ça déplaisant. Sa conscience le rattrapa tout de suite , avec le simple mot "Ex-sensei" Dommage.

Kakashi approcha sa main du visage de la jeune fille , et caressa doucement sa joue. Dommage , vraiment.

La principale intéressée se mouva alors , pour se serrer encore plus , si c'était possible du torse de l'argenté. Les Mains de la jeune femme s'agitèrent dans le dos du jeune homme qui stoppa son manège , et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux , et croisa son regard.

_"Bien dormit ?"_ demanda t-il

Les yeux de la jeune femme parcoururent les lieux , analysant sa position , ainsi que celle du shinobi , la grotte , et la pluie battante en fond sonore.

Elle soupira intérieurement. A quoi bon se cacher ? Le shinobi ne la laissait pas indifférente. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter plutôt ?

La jeune femme répondit au jeune homme par un beau sourire , et resta lover contre lui.

_"Tu veux pas qu'on attende que la pluie cesse ?"_ demanda t-elle en étirant son corps contre celui du copy-nin ,_ "On a pas de délai de toute façon."_

Kakashi l'observa avec un haussement de sourcil.

_"Tu veux rester là ?"_

_"Disons plutôt que je ne veux pas aller là."_ fit la jeune femme en pointant son doigt vers l'extérieur de la grotte.

Kakashi fit mine de réfléchir. Rester là , près d'elle indiquer un contrôle de son corps et de sa personne sans faille. Aller dehors indiquer des emmerdes et de la boue , et peut être même de la fièvre pour la jeune femme blottie contre lui.

_"D'accord ."_ murmura t-il , en remuant pour s'écarter , et laisser un espace raisonnable entre elle et lui.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

_"Quoi ?"_ demanda t-il , curieux de savoir ce que la jeune fille aurait à répondre.

_"Tu sais très bien quoi."_ dit-elle vexée en se retournant.

Kakashi contempla le dos de la jeune femme , parcouru de fines cicatrices , souvenirs de son interrogatoire.

_"Non , je ne sais pas."_ murmura t-il , _"Explique moi , où on se remet en route maintenant."_ ajouta t-il d'une voix ferme.

A son plus grand étonnement , la jeune femme sortit ses fines jambes , puis finalement son corps tout entier des couvertures.

_"D'accord."_ dit-elle un ton de défi dans la voix.

C'est Ainsi qu'ils se remirent en route dans le silence.

**- - - -**

_"Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?"_ explosa le jeune homme soudain , en l'attrapant par le poignet .

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec surprise , avant de s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de l'argenté qui se figea sur place et détourna sa tête.

_"Voilà ce qu'il y a ."_ murmura t-elle les yeux brillants de colère et de tristesse.

Kakashi observa la jeune femme prendre les devants et la rejoint , en silence.

Kyra commençait à avoir mal au cœur. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvée pareille sensation , et elle commençait à s'en vouloir terriblement d'avoir fait ce geste ridicule et déplacé.

Kakashi dût l'arrêter pour manger , affamé , alors qu'elle continuait à avancer muette , des envies de meurtres toujours clairement visibles dans ses yeux.

_"C'est bon Kyra on oublie."_ murmura t-il en la dirigeant vers la devanture d'un restaurant.

La jeune femme ne dit rien et se laissa entraînait dans la boutique.

_"Une table pour deux."_ demanda Kakashi au joyeux serveur.

_"Oh ! Regardez si c'est pas beau ! Un petit couple de ninja ! Venez Monsieur ."_ dit-il avec un grand sourire , _"Madame."_ ajouta t-il en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Kyra lancèrent des éclairs.

Le serveur les emmena dans un endroit à l'abri des regards avec un sourire pervers , et les laissa tout deux , embarrassés.

Kakashi jeta un œil sur la jeune fille , qui lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

Bientôt , les plats furent servis , et il commencèrent à manger.

_"J'en peux plus de ce silence."_ fit Kakashi , essayant de briser la glace.

Kyra le regarda avec étonnement, puis retourna à ses ramens.

_"Kyra bon sang ! "_ murmura t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il faisait , il lâcha sa main gêné.

La jeune femme le regarda incrédule , alors qu'il semblait se faire conflit dans sa tête.

Il soupira et plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes.  
Il releva sa tête , et la regarda , le visage torturé.

Elle attendit qu'il poursuivre , mais il recommença à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Bientôt , on leur apporta le dessert._ "Tenez Madame."_ lança le jeune serveur avec un grand sourire.  
_"Mademoiselle."_ trancha t-elle froidement.

Le serveur gêné , se frotta les mains. _"Si je peux me permettre , Mademoiselle , vu les regards que vous porte Monsieur , vous ne resterez plus Mademoiselle bien longtemps."_

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel , et la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son dessert , les joues rouges. Elle n'avait plus faim maintenant.

Le serveur s'éclipsa avec un clin d'œil vers l'argenté.

_"Mange."_ gronda Kakashi excédé voyant que la jeune femme n'oser même plus toucher à son assiette.

Cette soirée était catastrophique , il avait hâte qu'elle se termine.

Kyra releva la tête pour le regarder , de ses yeux brûlants et déchirés par l'amour non partagé.

Elle ne mangea pas , et se leva , Kakashi l'attrapa alors au poignet , l'interceptant , et la jeune femme se dégagea comme brûlée.  
_"Où vas tu ?"_

_"Faire un tour."_

Kakashi balança une liasse de billet sur la table et se leva à son tour.  
_"Si tu crois qu'en plus je vais te laisser partir seule."_ grommela t-il.

Ils sortirent , encore une fois en silence , et sortirent du village pour dormir dans la forêt. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore rejoints que des ombres se présentèrent autour d'eux.

_"Deux Shinobi , voyez vous ça. De Konoha en plus."_

Les dix personnes sortirent de l'ombre et foncèrent sur eux.  
Ils ne leurs fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour les vaincre tous , et ils se remirent en route tranquillement vers la forêt.

_"Que voulaient-ils ?"_ demanda Kakashi.

_"Les gens d'ici créent des frontières complètement inventées , pour extorquer l'argent des personnes qui passent."_ répondit t-elle froidement.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un point d'eau , et se couchèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Kakashi fut réveillé par des gémissements et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était là , éclairée par le claire de lune , et s'affairait sur sa jambe douloureusement ouverte.

_"Qu'as tu fais ?"_ demanda t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

_"Ils m'ont touchés à la jambe."_ marmonna t-elle.

Elle serra fébrilement la blessure avant de tenter de la bander correctement.

_"Laisses ."_ fit-il excédé en s'approchant d'elle. La jeune femme se décala , marmonnant qu'elle ne préférait pas.

Il soupira , et attrapa sa jambe d'autorité , qu'il plaça sur son genoux à lui. Il entreprit de lui bander la jambe correctement. L'entaille était sévère , ils ne l'avaient visiblement pas loupés. Kyra tentait de regarder ailleurs , les battements de son cœur , bien trop rapide par rapport à d'habitude.

Il finit de soigner sa plaie et garda la jambe de son ancienne élève sur lui.  
_"Aller Kyra , allons dormir maintenant. Ne pense plus à tout ça , ce n'est même pas envisageable."_

Ses paroles eurent pour effet d'anéantir le cœur de la jeune femme , déjà en miette. Conscient de l'impact de ses paroles , une onde de culpabilité irradia tout son être.

_"Je suis désolé Kyra."_

Il se retourna , affronter son regard , mais la jeune femme s'était déjà couchée , préférant ne pas montrer les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues et inondaient son cœur brisé.

Lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez , Kyra n'avait pas dormis. Elle passait ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche , tentant de se raisonner , alors que ses joues humides prouvaient qu'elle n'y été pas parvenue.  
Kakashi remua dans son sommeil , et la jeune femme comprit qu'il allait se réveiller dans la minute suivante. Dommage elle aurait aimé partir se balader , histoire de se changer les idées.

Kakashi observa la jeune femme assise au bord de l'eau et se décida à la rejoindre.  
Il s'assit à ses cotés , et l'imita en laissant ses pieds rejoindre l'eau.

_"Mais elle est glacée !"_ s'écria t-il en enlevant ses pieds précipitamment.

La jeune femme ne s'intéressa pas à lui , et continua de fixer l'eau troublée.

_"Arrêtes Kyra ! Arrêtes de te faire du mal pour rien !"_ rugit-il , la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna , dévoilant ses joues humides , et ses lèvres bleuis par le froid.  
_"Pour rien ?"_ demanda t-elle d'une voix aiguë , qui trahissait ses émotions.

Kakashi la fixa , jeune femme torturée et maladive de bientôt vingt ans.

_"J'ai Neuf ans de plus que toi Kyra , Neuf ans."_ siffla t-il , _"Tu te rends compte ?"_

Kyra le fixa étrangement , et se leva , fantomatique.

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai droit à quelques reviews ? Savoir ce que vous en pensez ?

Bisous Bisous !


	10. Adrénaline quand tu nous tiens !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au village où Kyra avait vécue durant sept années. Il la sentie ralentir le pas et finir par faire du sur place , aux portes de Kawa.  
Ils finirent par rentrer , tout deux camouflés par un Henge. Ils seraient désormais un couple de paysan.

Les documents étaient cachés au sommet d'une gouttière. Kyra grimpa comme un chat , tandis que Kakashi la couvrait. Elle redescendue en sautant , et arriva avec souplesse à ses cotés.  
"C'est bon ." murmura t-elle.

Kyra commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment , la rue était une nouvelle fois déserte , laissant le petit couple de paysan qu'ils étaient seuls dans la ruelle.

Elle voulut accélérer le pas , mais Kakashi passa une main par dessus son épaule et passa son nez dans ses cheveux.

"Ils sont sur les toits , inutile de courir et de te faire repérer." dit-il.

Kyra sourit et leva discrètement les yeux pour apercevoir plusieurs ombres menaçantes . Kakashi la serra contre elle , en lui demandant de jouer le jeu. Elle passa alors sa main timidement à la taille du ninja , Brûlant du désir de le faire , mais pas dans ces _circonstances_.

Kakashi l'amena dans un petit restaurant , où ils mangèrent rapidement.

"Détends toi." lui souffla Kakashi avec insistance.  
La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle était crispée , elle le savait , mais c'était dure de s'imaginer naturelle ici , dans _ces circonstances_.

Ils sortirent peu de temps après du restaurant , et Kakashi la prit dans ses bras , faisant mine de l'embrasser dans le cou.  
"Fais un effort pour te détendre Kyra , on va finir par se faire repérer."

La jeune femme lui sourît aimablement , et ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie du village.

Trois gardes les observait. "Ils nous attendent." souffla Kyra angoissée qui commença à ralentir.  
Kakashi lui prit la main , et l'entraîna vers l'avant , sentant la jeune femme ralentir.  
"C'est eux." chuchota t-elle de plus en plus figée , reconnaissant ses bourreaux.

Kakashi la sentit se raidir , et l'obligea à avancer , la poussant presque.

Le jeune homme sourît aimablement aux trois gardes devant eux.

"Messieurs." les salua t-il.

"Papiers." ordonna le chef de la troupe d'un œil mauvais.

Kakashi sortit leurs papiers -de fausses identités données par Tsunade- d'un air décontracté , tandis que le regard du chef se posa sur Kyra.

Le vieil homme se mit à la dévisager , un éclair passant dans ses pupilles.  
"Il sait." songea Kyra , son for intérieur lui hurlant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Kakashi agita les papiers sous le nez du chef , requérant son attention , et celui-ci décolla alors son regard suspicieux de la jeune femme.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux papiers avant de marmonner "C'est bon , ils sont en règles."

Kakashi sourît , et prit la main de Kyra complètement figée , pour l'entraîner avec elle.  
"Viens chérie , on s'en va."

"Nous avons une longue route." ajouta t-il pour les gardes.

**- - - -**

"Attendez." gronda la voix mauvaise du chef-garde.

Kakashi se retourna et d'un bras musclé , obligea Kyra à en faire autant.

"On ne sait pas déjà vu quelque part ?" demanda le garde en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Elle se raidit et Kakashi passa un bras à sa taille et posant sa tête sur celle de Kyra.  
"Réponds." souffla t-il avec insistance.

"Non , je ne vois vraiment pas." assura t-elle d'un ton ferme , le ton le plus ferme qu'elle avait en stock , mais qui sortit en un balbutiment timide à peine audible.

Le garde s'approcha et demanda l'autorisation au copy-nin de prendre la main de la jeune femme.

Kakashi hocha la tête , ne voyant pas de problème , et il sentit alors qu'il venait sûrement de commettre une erreur en regardant le visage pétrifié d'horreur de la jeune femme.

Le garde enleva délicatement le tissus du poignet de la jeune femme , et y fit une entaille net et profonde , sectionnant les nerfs.

La jeune femme émit un cri de douleur caractéristique à sa personne et son henge disparut. Le garde rigola.  
"Je savais bien que je vous connaissez , et vos cris me sont en effet très familiers." ajouta t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard à terre , se tenant le poignet. Sentant la situation tournait très mal et la fureur monter en lui , Kakashi releva la jeune femme et la cacha derrière lui en se plaçant entre elle et les gardes , retrouvant sa vraie apparence.

"Donne nous la fille ."

La jeune femme tremblait derrière lui comme une feuille et il comprit qu'elle ne serait pas prête à combattre à nouveau. Le combat commença , à un contre cinq . Kakashi les battus sans grande difficultés , et se retourna .

Kyra avait disparue , il regarda un peu plus loin , et l'aperçu , se battant avec habilité malgré son poignet dégoulinant. Il arriva à sa rescousse et elle le laissa finir son assaillant.

"Kyra , vite , lèves toi , allons nous en !"

La jeune femme gisait par terre fixant le vide.

La même expression que sous les amandiers. Cette expression passive et complètement perdue , cette expression qui fichait la chaire de poule à l'argenté.

"Kyra , lèves toi !" la secoua t-il

Kakashi la pressait , il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour fuir avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.  
Elle se leva alors tremblante réunissant toute son énergie, et partie en courant si vite que Kakashi eut du mal à la rattraper. Elle fuyait à toute vitesse , droit vers Konoha. La route lui étant extrêmement familière.

Ne pas faiblir .

A la tombée de la nuit , Kyra était de retour au pays du feu. Ils venaient de passer la frontière lorsque Kakashi la rattrapa enfin et la stoppa dans son élan. Elle était complètement paniquée , son front perlé de sueur et ne semblait vivre que pour rejoindre Konoha.

"Kyra ! Kyra c'est moi." lui dit-il se mettant devant elle en lui secouant doucement les épaules.

La jeune femme réalisa alors que Kakashi était en face d'elle , et elle le serra contre elle fébrile complètement angoissée. Elle sanglota contre lui.

Kakashi sentit la jeune femme s'écrouler , il la porta jusqu'à un abri qu'il jugea convenable. Lui aussi était épuisé.

Kyra se réveilla dans la nuit serrée contre le torse du copy-nin. Son poignet était bandé et la faisait souffrir. Le jeune homme était allongé et la tenait fermement dans ses bras derrière elle.  
Elle tenta de se dégager , essayant de ne pas raviver la blessure de son cœursi vive. Kakashi se réveilla instantanément , sentant le vide autour de lui.

La jeune femme se décida pour aller faire trempette dans la rivière d'à coté. Elle était transpirante et courbaturée , et la fraîcheur de l'eau lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle rentra dans l'eau , en sous-vêtement -elle n'avait pas envie que Kakashi la trouve nue et encore moins qu'il pense qu'elle tentait de le séduire- et frémit de soulagement.

Kakashi l'observa se dévêtir et rentrer dans l'eau , une envie grandissante de la rejoindre.

Il se décida alors à s'approcher du bord de l'eau.

"Elle est bonne ?"

La jeune femme sursauta et l'observa incrédule durant quelques minutes.

"Je... Je suis désolée d'avoir perdu mes moyens." dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Kakashi enleva ses vêtements à son tour afin de se retrouver en caleçon et descendit lui aussi dans l'eau.

"Ne sois pas désolée. C'est déjà fort que tu n'es pas décampé à toutes jambes."

"C'est ce que me criait ma conscience." répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Kakashi sourît et s'accouda contre le bord de la rivière.

"Ton poignet ça va ?"

Kyra leva la tête , allant de surprise en surprise. "Euh oui ça va." répondit-elle sur la défensive , un peu méfiante.

Kakashi soupira. "Tu m'as fait peur."

Il se décrocha du bord et fit quelque pas vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci le regarda , et franchit les quelques pas qui les séparait , de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Kakashi la prit contre lui , et elle se laissa faire , telle une poupée de chiffon.

"Arrêtes ." l'implora t-elle soudainement.

Kakashi étonné , passa ses bras sur ses épaules et l'observa.

"Ne fais pas ça par pitié." gémit t-elle désespérée.

Kakashi la regarda d'un regard indescriptible.

"Tu ne me fais pas pitié." dit-il enfin.

"Alors pourquoi fais tu ça ? C'est pas un jeu ! Ça me fait mal !" dit-elle d'une petite voix aigüe qui trahissait sa peine et sa douleur , tout en plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Kakashi posa sur elle un regard fiévreux et s'approcha d'elle .

Il prit dans sa main le menton de la jeune femme , et le releva vers lui. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes , doucement , le même geste symbolique qu'avais tenté de faire Kyra précedement.

"Je ne peux pas Kyra , c'est mal . Ce n'est pas que je veux pas , c'est que je ne peux pas."

Kyra le regarda d'un regard plein de douleur. "Tu ne peux pas ?"

Une vague de colère submergea ses yeux.

"Tu ne peux pas ? C'est ça ton excuse , tu devrais avoir honte de me faire espérer Hatake !" rugit-elle , complètement hors d'elle en se dégageant.

Kakashi la regarda vexé "Bien sûr que non ! Réfléchis un peu bon sang ! J'ai l'âge d'être ton père."

Kyra le regarda visiblement énervée. "C'est juste ça ton problème ? Le quand diras t-on ?" ajouta t-elle , les sourcils froncés. "Non , c'est qu'une excuse , t'as même pas la franchise de me dire non ?"

Kakashi s'énerva et plaqua la jeune femme de dos contre lui , ses formes épousant parfaitement le corps du jeune homme.

Elle était dos à lui , et sentit soudain nettement la virilité du copy-nin dressée contre ses fesses.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas la franchise de te dire non ?" lui murmura t-il dans le creux de son cou. Menaçant.  
La jeune femme resta bouche-bée devant l'annonce , et les lèvres de Kakashi commencèrent à parcourir son cou pour remonter et mordre son oreille.

"Tu crois vraiment que ça ne me fait pas mal Kyra , de te voir belle et jeune , de t'imaginer avec un autre ?"

"Saches juste que ça me rend Fou , je n'en dors plus la nuit."

"Mais il n'y aura personne d'autre." chuchota t-elle timidement.

Kakashi passa ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme , continuant à dévorer son cou de baiser.

"J'ai un an de moins qu'Asuma." déclara t-il.

Kyra ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui .

"Comment peux tu me parler de mon père dans un moment pareil." s'écria t-elle offusquée qu'il lui coupe tout son désir.  
"Et à propos , Je m'en fout." ajouta t-elle , à l'oreille du copy-nin qui passa une main baladeuse sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

Kakashi sourît tandis que la jeune femme passa ses main dans son dos musclé , se pressant contre lui , ne faisant qu'attiser son désir.

"Je te veux." murmura t-il , " C'est une honte de te dire ça , mais c'est plus fort que moi."

La jeune femme sourît et approcha ses lèvres de celles du copy-nin. Le jeune homme saisit sa tête entre ses mains et l'approcha de la sienne , appuyant la jeune femme contre le rebord.  
Il l'embrassa doucement , la sentant s'accrocher à lui , passant ses mains dans son dos. Il se pressa contre elle la plaquant davantage contre lui , et saisit sa cuisse fine , qu'elle enserra autour de sa taille.

Kakashi la regarda avec étonnement.  
"Es tu sûre de toi ?" demanda t-il incertain.

Kyra le regarda , ses yeux flamboyant de désir. Il n'avait plus son masque depuis le début , mais avait gardé son bandeaux cachant l'œil rouge.  
Kyra frôla le bandeau à l'insigne de Konoha , et doucement , lui retira , laissant son visage complètement à découvert.

Kyra sourît et se pressa contre Kakashi , s'accrochant à sa taille avec ses jambes.

"Pire que sûre . Certaine."

**- - - -**

Le jeune copy-nin sentit une vague de désir monter en lui , soulevant la jeune femme pour l'allonger dans l'herbe. Il la rejoignit dans la seconde , et elle se serra contre lui , l'enlaçant le plus possible.  
Kakashi se laissa faire , alors que le jeune femme monta à califourchon sur lui , attisant son désir. Il la laissa faire , l'embrassant , et passant une main dans le dos mince de la jeune femme. Celle-ci en demanda plus , et baissa lentement la dernière barrière entre eux.

"Non Kyra , je ne peux pas." Grogna t-il en la repoussant gentiment.

la principale intéressée roula sur le dos pour finir allonger contre lui , fixant les étoiles. Elle soupira.

Kakashi tourna la tête pour l'observer. Elle avait les yeux fermés , et de très nettes larmes coulées maintenant sur ses joues.

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras , lui séchant ses larmes.  
"Laisses moi juste un peu de temps." murmura t-il doucement.

Kyra hocha la tête et se colla contre lui , Kakashi la souleva pour l'emmener dormir.


	11. K&K are Back to K

Il se réveilla le lendemain , la jeune femme dans les bras. Elle ne dormait pas , et observait le ciel songeuse.

Il bougea , faisant mine de se réveiller , et resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci sursauta agréablement surprise et se retourna contre lui.

Kakashi caressa doucement sa joue , prenant son visage dans ses mains et la jeune femme lui rendit bientôt ses caresses.  
Bientôt , leurs gestes furent plus expressifs de ce désir qui montait en eux , et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il embrassait la jeune femme à pleine bouche , l'écrasant de tout son poids , il se recula.

Elle ferma les yeux , visiblement vexée de se faire rejetée une nouvelle fois.  
"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" demanda t-elle glaciale. "Tu joues avec moi, c'est répugnant."

Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux , sûr de son amour pour la jeune femme , il n'avait pas percuté qu'elle puisse interpréter différemment ses revirements de situation.

Il hésita , et opta finalement pour replonger dans les lèvres de la jeune femme qui sursauta , étonnée.  
Bientôt ils se découvrirent , nus et Kakashi sentit la jeune femme se cambrer contre lui sous ses caresses.

Il se souleva , et l'observa , lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

"Tu es certaine ? Consentante ? Tu y as réfléchis ? Tu es sûre de toi ?" demanda t-il soucieux.

La jeune femme lui assena une gifle qu'il ne fut pas près d'oublier , avant de le fixer dans les yeux. Elle se redressa , obligeant le jeune homme à en faire de même , et l'allongea d'autorité , passant à califourchon sur lui. Elle approcha ses lèvres de leurs jumelles et l'embrassa.

Kakashi sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir , imaginez qu'elle ait dit non ! Et la plaqua au sol , reprenant les commandes.

Il entra en elle doucement puis perdit le contrôle de son corps en quelques coup de reins. La jeune femme répondant à ses caresses , gémit , l'embrassant de toute part.  
Bientôt Kakashi se sentit venir , et finit par gémir , un gémissement masculin , rauque , bouillonnant de plaisir. Il saisit la jeune femme contre lui et se libéra en elle.

Il s'écarta , fixant le ciel , reprenant ses esprits. Il tourna la tête pour observer la jeune femme dont la poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement , qui le regardait avec fièvre. L'argenté l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils firent leurs entrée dans Konoha trois jours après , profitant du fait que le cinquième Hokage ne leur ai pas donné un délai.

Kakashi lâcha la main de Kyra à l'entrée du village comme convenu. Ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de laisser leurs relation de coté le plus possible une fois rentrés.

* * *

Tsunade les félicite et ils sortent de la tour de l'hokage en échangeant un sourire complice.

Kyra part en direction de la maison d'Asuma et Kurenai , profiter de son petit frère et de ceux qu'elle considère comme sa famille. Après quelques temps à discuter , la jeune femme prend congé , le sourire aux lèvres , elle rejoint Naruto , Sakura et Shikamaru qui mangent devant la devanture d'Ichikaru.

"Kyra ! heureuse de te revoir en pleine forme !" s'exclame Naruto en la voyant arrivée !

Elle les salut , et passe le reste de l'après-midi à leurs coté .

De retour devant son appartement , la jeune femme fait tourner sa clé dans la serrure et entre. Un bouquet de rose sauvage cueillis rapidement l'attend sur la table. Il est accompagné d'un mot griffonné à la hâte sur un post-it : "Fenêtre ouverte."

Kyra sourît et ouvre la sienne , observant au loin le petit carré de lumière qui appartient à l'appartement de l'argenté. Une tâche sombre se dessine derrière la vitre , et les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirent en un beau sourire.

Elle se dirige vers le frigo et en sort de quoi préparer à manger. Elle s'affaire alors à la préparation de quelque chose de comestible lorsque des lèvres se pressent contre le creux de son cou. La jeune femme sourit et se laisse enlacer.

"T'en a mit du temps !" râle t-elle en se retournant vers l'argenté. Celui-ci sourit et la serre contre lui. Il n'a pas été séparé d'elle six heures que déjà elle lui manque.

Il s'assoit à la table et la regarde préparer le dîner alors qu'il lui raconte le reste de sa journée , et qu'elle lui raconte le reste de sa journée. Elle rigole quand Kakashi lui raconte que le petit Akio lui a vomit dessus , et il sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle vient de placer deux assiettes sur la table.

Kakashi l'aide à préparer le reste du repas et ils commencent à manger , devenus tout deux , bien bavards.

Une fois le repas finit , Kakashi l'aide à faire la vaisselle , qui se termine en une belle bataille d'eau , le jeune homme contrôlant l'élément. Trempée jusqu'à la moelle la jeune femme se sépare de lui et murmure qu'elle va prendre une douche et qu'elle prendra sa revanche demain.

Kakashi s'affale sur le canapé , et reçoit un torchon sur la tête.  
"Si tu crois que tu vas m'attendre à roupiller sur le fauteuil , tu te met le doigt dans l'œil." entend t-il de la salle de bain.

Kakashi se lève , un sourire au lèvre et observe les dégâts : la cuisine est complètement inondée. Il nettoie le tout en vitesse et se glisse dans la salle de bain.

Aveuglé par la vapeur , il avance à taton jusqu'à sentir le corps de la jeune femme qui sursaute effrayée , et dont le visage se radoucît en le reconnaissant.

Le jeune homme passe ses mains le long du corps de la jeune femme , lui susurrant des paroles qui la firent rougir instantanément. Elle sourit et s'accrocha à lui .

"T'as nettoyé tes bêtises ?" demanda t-elle suspicieuse , faisant référence à sa cuisine inondée.  
Le jeune homme répondit par la positive et tenta d'embrasser son amante.

Elle évita le coup et passa sa main sur le visage du shinobi.  
"Gare à toi si t'as menti." le menaça t-elle , s'abandonnant à ses bras.

Le ninja la prit contre lui , et commença à caresser doucement le corps de la jeune kunoichi.

**- - - -**

Ils sortirent de la douche lorsque l'eau chaude disparut , et s'enroulèrent dans une serviette en pouffant , tentant d'imaginer la tête du voisin de Kyra si celui-ci tenter de prendre une douche.

Kakashi porta la jeune femme jusqu'à son lit , et glissa dans la cuisine , malheureusement pas assez épongée.  
Kyra le fusilla du regard en observant l'eau qui dégoulinait du torchon , posé négligemment sur l'évier.  
"Ça c'est du ménage , Bravo." dit-elle avec humour.

Kakashi pouffa dans son cou "Tes charmes m'empêche de me concentrer." marmonna t-il.

Kyra rigola fasse à tant de flatterie et le laissa l'amener jusqu'à son lit. Le jeune homme l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'écarta lentement du lit.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre , devant laquelle apparut soudain une énorme barrière de feu. Il se retourna vers Kyra qui tenait ses mains en un sceau et semblait concentrée.

"Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça Kakashi Hatake." s'exclama t-elle.

Le copy-nin la dévisagea et s'approcha du lit.

La jeune femme l'attrapa au col et le ramena près d'elle.  
"Restes , c'est ta punition , t'avais qu'à nettoyer."

Kakashi sourit et se laissa aller contre le corps de la jeune femme.

**- - - -**

Kyra ouvre les yeux le lendemain. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi , et se sent courbaturée. Disons que la nuit précédente a été particulièrement mouvementée , un vrai miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas endormie d'ailleurs ! Ca en aurait vexé un qu'elle s'endorme ! Elle se releva se sentant affreusement seule pour apercevoir devant elle , une cuisine rutilante. Elle sortit de son lit et une rose tomba au sol. La rosée perlait encore sur ses pétales , et elle en déduit qu'il était parti il y a peu. Elle s'avança vers sa table où était posé un nouveau mot. "Parti en mission. Je pense à toi. K"

La jeune femme sourit en faisant tourner la fleur entre ses doigts.

"Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur Kyra aujourd'hui !" s'exclama Shikamaru en la rencontrant dans la rue.

Kyra rougit jusqu'au oreilles et gloussa , avant d'ajouter que lui semblait moins blasé.

C'est ce moment que choisis Temari pour faire son entrée , magnifique dans un yukata vert , elle enlaça Shikamaru et l'embrassa pudiquement.

"Temari voici Kyra , tu l'as déjà vue lors de l'examen de chuunin. Kyra , c'est Temari , la sœur de Gaara , et ma petite-amie."

Kyra sourit , les regardant s'enlacer , et Temari la gratifia d'un immense sourire , "Oui je me souviens de toi , vous restiez assis à bouder le monde avec Shikamaru ! et c'est toi qui avait mit Gaara K.O , la première fois de sa vie d'ailleurs !" dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Kyra lui rendit un sourire étincelant , et observa le joli couple s'enlacer ! "Vous êtes bien beau ensemble , ainsi c'est pour ça que Shikamaru semble plus actif !" plaisanta t-elle.

Shikamaru lui lança un regard faussement noir , et répliqua : "J'imagine que ta bonne humeur à une cause semblable."

Kyra rougit , et regarda ses chaussures. "Pas exactement." dit-elle.

Ils continuèrent à blaguer un peu , et Kyra prit congé , pour se rendre chez Asuma.

**- - - -**

"Oh Kyra tu tombes bien !" murmura Kurenai revêtant un splendide Yukata , et tenant Akio contre elle. "Nous sommes invités à un mariage à l'autre bout du village et la jeune Tenten qui devait garder Akio vient de se décommander !"

Comprenant ce que Kurenai attendait d'elle , et n'ayant rien prévue pour sa journée , Kyra sourit au petit monstre et tendit les bras pour le prendre.

Kurenai lui sourit , soulagée : "Merci , oh merci Kyra , tu me sauves la vie. Je me voyais mal aller là-bas avec Akio dans les bras. Il est encore trop petit."  
Kyra sourit en observant le petit garnement , un doigt dans le nez l'observer avec attention.

Asuma descendit les escaliers de la maison sur son trente-et-un. "Je vais essayer d'appeler Hinata , voir si elle peut garder Akio." dit-il en s'arrêtant devant Kyra.

Il comprit en un instant et gratifia la jeune femme d'un immense sourire. "C'est vraiment gentil Kyra. Akio je compte sur toi pour être sage."  
Le petit garçon que Kurenai avait posé , s'approcha doucement et se cacha derrière les jambes de son père.  
Asuma sourit et prit le môme dans ses bras. "Kakashi n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Non il est en miss..."

La jeune femme s'arrêta , se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas censée être au courant. Asuma lui lança un sourire encourageant , et la jeune femme s'empourpra alors qu'il lui tendait le petit garçon.

"Oui , il est parti en mission." acheva t-elle.

Asuma sourit et Kurenai l'appela de la cuisine. " Je file." lança t-il , "Akio soit bien sage." murmura t-il en embrassant le petit sur le front.

Kyra avança dans la rue , le petit Akio dans les bras. Il se mit soudain à gigoter et la jeune femme comprit qu'il préférait marcher seul. Elle le regarda donc trotter devant elle . L'attendant avec un air exaspéré qui signifiait qu'elle était bien lente.  
Kyra rigola et avança jusqu'au parc , où elle regarda le petit garçon jouer avec les enfants de son âge.  
Akio a quatre ans maintenant et semble épanoui , bien plus qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans et demi en tout cas.  
Le petit trotte jusqu'à elle et se niche dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Elle le ramène alors jusqu'à chez elle.

La fenêtre est ouverte et sa douche coule. Elle allonge le petit dans son lit et ouvre la salle de bain suspicieuse. L'argenté lui sourit une serviette à la taille et s'approche d'elle.  
Elle s'approche timidement , passant une main sur le torse du jeune homme récoltant les goutes d'eau posées dessus.

"Déjà rentré ?"

"Oui , j'ai pas réussi à t'attendre , tu ne m'en veux pas ?" dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se dégage doucement , "Tu es trempé." marmonne t-elle pour se justifier , en observant les gouttelettes d'eau sur le torse de son amant. A cet instant précis , être une goutte d'eau ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

"Et alors , tu attends quelqu'un ?" demanda t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Elle sourit et murmura doucement à son oreille qu'il y avait présentement un homme dans son lit.

Kakashi l'attrapa contre lui , "J'espère que tu me fait marcher." murmura t-il , la voix dure.

Kyra sourit , "Du tout. c'est même un homme très important pour moi." ajouta t-elle

Elle l'entendit grommeler un vague "J'vais lui faire la peau." avant de le voir disparaitre dans la pièce d'à coté.

Il revenu la seconde d'après , le visage radoucit malgré ses sourcils froncés. "Ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça." dit-il énervé.

La jeune femme sourit et se cala contre lui. Il soupira et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

"Pitié , ne me dit pas qu'il va rester là toute la journée." gémit t-il dans son cou.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et sortit de la salle de bain. "Allez habilles toi , Akio sera content de te voir , et j'aimerais éviter de le rendre à ses parents choqué parce qu'il a vu son parrain à poil. Aussi bien foutu soit-il."

Kakashi sourit , et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Il sortit finalement habillé de son traditionnel uniforme de juunin et trouva la jeune femme assise en tailleur sur son lit en train de lire une histoire au petit garçon. Le jeune homme rigola en la regardant lire et sortit du frigo une brique de lait tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir.

Le petit garçon gazouilla en voyant son parrain , et se leva pour aller le voir. Kakashi le souleva dans les airs , un sourire visible derrière son masque. Il ramena ensuite le bonhomme à sa sœur , et Akio insista pour que ce soit l'argenté qui poursuive la lecture. Kyra tira la langue à l'argenté qui s'assit au pied du lit , à coté du petit garçon.  
La jeune femme s'allongea dans le lit et commença à jouer avec les cheveux de l'argenté , se laissant bercer par le rythme de sa voix.

Elle se réveilla peu de temps après , le petit endormi à coté d'elle. Kakashi assis contre le rebord de la fenêtre , un Icha Icha Paradise à la main.

"Un vrai bébé , tu t'es endormie avant lui." se moqua t-il en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui remarquant que la nuit était tombée , et se lova entre ses jambes en souriant.  
"Il dors ici ?" demanda Kakashi en regardant le gosse.

"Aucune idée , c'est possible."

Kakashi soupira et passa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme.

"Jaloux d'un gosse de quatre ans , je croyais pas ça possible." râla t-il

Kyra s'esclaffa et se retourna en sentant Akio se réveillait et s'étirer.

Kakashi passa le reste de la soirée avec eux , et le soir , il fut désigné d'office pour lire une histoire à l'enfant.

[...]

Le gosse vient de s'endormir dans ses bras , et Kakashi le pose doucement dans le lit de la jeune femme , jeune femme qu'il rejoint à la fenêtre.

Il l'enserre doucement , et elle se retourne pour le prendre contre elle.

"Il dors comme une masse." argumente Kakashi en approchant ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme.

Elle sourit et l'embrasse lentement. "Et si il se réveille ?"

"Il faut bien prendre des risques dans la vie."

La jeune femme rigola et l'embrassa encore , passant une main fine dans les cheveux de l'argenté.

"Kyra ?"

Kyra se détache de Kakashi immédiatement , observant Akio qui les regarde avec des yeux globuleux.

"Akio ! Tu veux quelque chose mon ange ," demande t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Akio les dévisage encore , avant de lâcher l'innocence même dans une phrase : "Vous êtes amoureux ?"

Kyra laissa à Kakashi l'honneur de répondre.

Kakashi s'approche du petit garçon et pose sa main sur sa tête. Le petit tomba soudainement assoupi dans ses bras , et l'argenté le reposa dans le lit.

"Kakashi ! Ça va pas ? Lui lancer un jutsu d'oubli ! Il est bien trop jeune , tu vas le rendre amnésique ce pauvre gamin !"

"Désolé , mais je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à perdre l'amitié d'Asuma." dit-il d'un ton sec.

Kyra soupira. "Mais qui te dis qu'il le prendra mal ?" demanda t-elle excédée en posant sa main sur le front du petit garçon.

Kakashi ne répondit pas et la jeune femme le suivit jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il sortit sans un regard pour elle . La fenêtre ouverte avait des points positifs , mais aussi des inconvénients. La jeune femme soupira et s'assit contre le lit.


	12. J'abandonne

Ohh je suis trop nulle , je vous ai posté le mauvais chapitre ^^ ! Je dois dire que je m'y perd un peu en ce moment dans tout mes documents ^^ Bref , merci merci beaucoup à Lylye14 qui poste beaucoup de reviews et qui m'a fait remarqué mon erreur (toute seule je ne m'en serais pas aperçue ^^). Voilà le nouveau chapitre (j'espère que je ne me trompe pas à nouveau !) Bisous Bisous !

* * *

Le lendemain , Akio la réveilla , et la jeune femme lui prépara un petit déjeuner royale avant de le ramener à ses parents.

Elle sortit , la fleur offerte la veille maintenant ses cheveux attachés derrière sa tête en un chignon sophistiqué.

"Merci Kyra , merci beaucoup !" la remercie Kurenai en la faisant entrer.  
"Asuma et moi avons enfin put passer une soirée ensemble tout les deux. Je ne regrette pas la venue d'Akio bien sûre , mais ça fait du bien !" dit-elle en rigolant. "Tu connaîtras ça toi aussi plus tard , tu verras." crus bon d'ajouter Kurenai.  
Kyra ne put s'empêcher de penser que vu comment les choses étaient parties , son couple -si on pouvait appeler ça un couple- n'allait pas vivre bien longtemps  
Elle resta quelques temps à papoter , et finit par quitter la jeune femme pour laisser ses pieds la guider jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement n°7.

Naruto , Lee , Gai et Kakashi étaient -semble t-il - en train de s'affronter pour un combat entre rivaux.

Kakashi semble faiblir et perdre du terrain face à Gai et sa maîtrise du Taijutsu impressionnante.  
Kyra se racla la gorge , signalant sa présence , et Kakashi l'observa une fraction de seconde de trop , qui lui valut un coup de pied en pleine face.

A terre , il resta sonné.

"Alors mon éternel rival , tu faiblis devant la belle demoiselle que voilà." , "Je viens conquérir votre cœur." lança t-il ensuite vers Kyra , avec un sourire étincellent.

Kyra rigola , rouge jusqu'aux oreilles , et il n'en fallut pas plus à L'argenté pour se relever , et retrouver toute sa force.  
"Vas-y Gai qu'on rigole."

Il attaqua ensuite avec une telle puissance que le Jeune homme aux sourcils assez prononcés , s'écrasa contre un arbre.

Kakashi fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme et tendit une main à son adversaire , qui se releva seul , pompeusement.  
"Tu as su gagner en puissance , mais la Panthère noire de Konoha te vaincra un jour."

Gai s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.  
"Quelle charmante Jeune femme . Kunoichi , je sens la flamme de Konoha en vous."

Kyra gloussa et sentit son amant se raidir.

"Allons manger!" lança t-elle vivement "Qui invite ?"

"Kakashi se fera sûrement un plaisir de payer notre rendez-vous." plaisanta Gai remarquant la dureté des yeux de son éternel rival.

**- - - -**

Ils mangèrent tout les deux , accompagnés de Kakashi muet , qui s'éclipsa un peu plus tard mort de jalousie .

L'argenté n'était même pas parti depuis deux minutes , que déjà la jeune femme trouva le temps long et prit congé en s'excusant . Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte de l'appartement du jeune homme et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.  
Kakashi était là assis sur son canapé , un Icha Icha Paradise dans la main. La jeune femme s'approcha du canapé et s'assit à ses cotés

Il releva la tête , comme agacé et la regarda d'un air lourd de sous-entendus.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se frotta contre son épaule. Kakashi émit un soupir et déplaça son livre pour mieux se concentrer dans sa lecture.  
La jeune femme passa à la vitesse supérieur , commençant à embrasser le copy-nin doucement dans le cou. Le jeune homme grogna agacé et reporta son attention sur le livre.

"Tu le dis si jte gêne."

Kakashi l'observa froidement et replongea dans son livre. La jeune femme intercepta son visage , chopant son menton afin qu'il la regarde elle.

Il fallut moins d'une seconde pour que les yeux de Kakashi se radoucissent. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et baissa son masque alors que la jeune femme goutait à ses lèvres. Kyra s'arrêta dans son baiser , remarquant l'air passif de l'argenté et ouvrit les yeux.

"C'est pas vrai ! Tu lis ton livre ?!"

Kakashi fermé à la conversation ne répondit pas.

Kyra se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre , dégoutée .

Elle n'eut pas fait un pas qu'il la retenait par la main.  
Elle se retourna excédée et se dégagea pour filer à travers la fenêtre.

"Jolie fleur." dit-il ne décollant pas les yeux de son livre.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant avant de se rappeler la présence de la rose dans ses cheveux. Elle se détourna , dissimulant ses joues rougies et tenta de se libérer du copy-nin.

Elle allait enjamber la fenêtre lorsque le copy-nin la souleva dans les airs. Elle balança ses jambes dans le vide , passablement énervée.  
"J'ai horreur que tu fasses ça Kakashi , pose moi à terre tout de suite." beugla t-elle.

Kakashi ricana et fit passer la jeune femme sur une de ses épaules , la laissant gigoter , incapable de descendre.

Il l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa brusquement sur le lit. Offusquée la jeune femme s'assit , les pieds au sol , prête à se relever.

Il sourit et fit de même , s'asseyant prés d'elle , pour mieux l'enlacer.

La jeune femme soupira , toute trace de colère ayant disparue dans ses yeux.  
Le jeune homme passa sa tête derrière la jeune femme et revenu , la rose entre les dents , laissant les cheveux de la jeune femme dénoués.

Elle rigola , et lui enleva la rose de la bouche pour le laisser l'embrasser.  
Elle se recula alors qu'il commencer à passer une main sous sa veste. Et Kakashi émit un petit rire.

"Essaye tant que tu voudras , t'es même pas capable de me résister plus de deux minutes."

Prenant son ton comme un défi , la jeune femme sourit diaboliquement et laissa ses lèvres frôler celle de l'argenté doucement , sans jamais les toucher se plaçant à califourchon sur le copy-nin.

Kyra crut rester une éternité comme ça , ses lèvres brûlantes de désir , et lorsque les deux minutes furent écoulées , c'est le copy-nin qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

"J'abandonne." murmura t-il doucement à son cou.

Kyra sourit victorieuse et abandonna elle aussi son corps et son âme à ce shinobi si cher à son cœur.

[...]

Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas , haletante .  
Kakashi la regarda , lui aussi avait bien du mal à reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme roula contre lui , l'embrassa rapidement avant de se rhabiller et de partir.

Elle rentra chez elle par sa fenêtre ouverte et s'allongea dans son lit encore essoufflée. Whôaw , l'argenté était vraiment doué ! Une ombre menaçante apparut soudainement à sa fenêtre et la jeune femme la regarda depuis son lit. Kakashi apparut devant elle brusquement.

"Le sexe pour le sexe , ça m'intéresse pas."

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire.  
"Sûrement pour ça que l'on se cache." lâcha t-elle acide.

L'argenté ne répondit pas , et se fit une place dans le lit de la jeune femme , qu'il prit sur lui.

"Imagine la réaction des gens Kyra , soit sérieuse deux minutes et imagine !"

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les regarde tout ces gens."

Kakashi rigola face à cette perception du monde idéalisée , semblable à celle de Shikamaru.

Il resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme et s'endormit contre elle. Prometant de trouver une solution au problème demain.


	13. Mission ?

Le lendemain , il fut réveillé par les rayon du soleil , et remua avant de se rappeler la présence de Kyra contre son torse. Il regarda la jeune femme , si paisible et si douce dans son sommeil.

Bientôt regarder la jeune femme dormir l'ennuya et il commença à l'embrasser , doucement , doucement , jusqu'à voir ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent et sa bouche s'étirer en un long sourire.

Il l'embrassa sur le front , et se décolla d'elle pour préparer de quoi manger.

Agréablement surprise Kyra l'observa préparer de quoi manger et se rapprocher du lit avec deux assiettes.  
Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Kyra partit se doucher. A son retour Kakashi avait déserté le petit appartement. Elle descendit en direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Aujourd'hui Kyra avait officiellement terminé son congé "maladie" dût à son trauma.

"Kyra , Kyra ! Tsunade te demande dans son bureau , on va faire une mission ensemble ! C'est génial non !?"

Kyra sourit face à l'enthousiasme de Naruto , Naruto qui avait été si sympa avec elle pendant son "absence" elle lui sourit et se laissa accompagner par le jeune homme.

Assis prés de la fenêtre , ou encore appuyés contre le mur , ou bien carrément assis sur le bureau de l'Hokage , les meilleurs Shinobi de Konoha sont réunis dans le bureau et papotent tranquillement sous l'œil passablement énervé de l'Hokage qui grogne pour rétablir l'ordre.

"Bon , nous sommes tous là ? Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !"

Les ninjas se turent et s'assirent en tailleur à même le sol.

"J'ai réunis dans cette salle les ninjas à même à participer à une mission . Vous êtes ici grâce à votre expérience du combat , ou de mission similaire."

Tsunade posa ses yeux sur Kyra , Kyra trop occupée à contempler son copy-nin.

"Bien sachez que cette mission sera courte , mais très risquée aussi , les personnes voulant se désister , en ont la permission. De toute façon vous êtes trop nombreux donc certains doivent partir."

Dans l'assemblée personne ne broncha , jusqu'à ce qu'Asuma se lève .

"Kurenai est enceinte pour la seconde fois , et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter un peu de ma famille." murmura t-il avant d'adresser un bref signe de tête à la cinquième.  
Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Sa sortie provoqua une nuée de panique sur les plus jeunes ninjas qui préfèrent quitter la pièce.

Ne resta que Neji , Naruto , Kakashi , Kyra , Gai , Lee , Iruka , Yamato.

"Très bien , vous êtes un nombre parfait ! " souris Tsunade.

Elle leur expliqua les bases de leurs mission , et les fit sortirent.

"Kyra , je peux te parler un instant ?"

Kakashi releva la tête , avant même que la jeune femme réagisse. Celle-ci hocha la tête et attendit que les autres fassent leurs sorties.

Kakashi passa devant elle , et sentit la main de Kyra frôler la sienne.  
"Reste." murmura t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait , l'argenté ressortit de la pièce comme les autres sans un regard pour elle.

"Bien , Kyra , je dois dire que je m'attendais à ce que tu partes avec les jeunes juunin de Konoha."

Kyra sourit et attendit la suite.

"La mission qui t'attend , si tu accepte seras doublée d'une seconde mission pour toi , si tu es d'accord bien sûre. Je pense que tu es la plus qualifiée pour ce job."

Kyra s'assit devant le bureau et laissa Tsunade lui expliquait en quoi consister sa seconde mission.

"Bien , comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure , vous devez aller stopper le mouvement anti-Konoha qui prend de l'ampleur dans le pays de la Terre en éliminant les principaux acteurs du mouvement."

"Tu vas continuer ton ancienne mission et récupérer une nouvelle fois tout ce que tu peux obtenir sur l'Akatsuki , ce groupe de révolutionnaire a un lien avec eux , j'ignore l'impact et la force de ce lien sur Konoha mais je ne pense pas qu'ils sont à prendre à la légère."

Kyra hoche la tête , signe qu'elle a compris et ouvre la porte prête à sortir pour trouver le copy-nin qui fait les cents pas devant la porte depuis tout à l'heure.

"Tu veux en parler à Kakashi ?"

Le jeune homme tourne la tête faisant un signe à Kyra , Tsunade ne semble pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

La jeune femme reste à fixé Kakashi en se mordant la lèvre. Non , elle ne veut pas qu'il soit au courant. Le jeune homme la fixe intensément et hausse un sourcil , elle hésite ?

"Euh .... euh oui , peut-être je verrais si je risque gros." bégaye t-elle fixant l'argenté.

Tsunade hoche la tête et la congédie.

Il se passe donc bien quelque chose entre eux deux.

- - - -

Kyra sort accompagnée de Kakashi

"De quoi dois-tu me parler ?"

"Oh ... je dois juste récupérer un dossier près d'Iwa pour l'Hokage." murmure t-elle cachant ses yeux qu'elle sait un peu trop expressifs.

Le jeune homme s'arrête , attendant qu'elle se retourne , celle-ci fait quelque pas avant de se retourner s'apercevant qu'il s'est arrêté.

"Pourquoi tu me mens ?" demande t-il suspicieux.

Ne pas rougir , ne pas rougir , ne pas rougir.  
"Je ne te mens pas."

Kyra le fixe de ses yeux plein de détermination.

Kakashi abandonne et la suit malgré son envie de savoir , et bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'elle lui ment. Il prend sa main doucement une fois passé les ruelles trop bondées.

Une fois rentrés dans l'appartement de la jeune femme , il la prend contre lui et l'embrasse doucement. La jeune femme ricane sur le désir du jeune homme avant de le plaquer contre le mur pour lui enlever sa veste de juunin.

- - - -

Kyra se réveille dans la nuit. Il est toujours là et elle ne peut que se sentir soulagée , elle n'aime pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle se sert contre lui et il lui rend son étreinte.

"Tu es réveillé ?" chuchote t-elle dans le cou du copy-nin.

Celui ci se contente de lui répondre par des gestes en l'embrassant tendrement.

"Pourquoi tu me mens ?"

La question tombe , gênante et franche alors que Kyra baisse son regard, avec un peu de chance il ne verra pas ses yeux dans l'obscurité.

"Je ne te mens pas." chuchota t-elle.

Kakashi rigole , et laisse la jeune femme se blottir contre lui.


	14. Ton désir te perdras

Je suis en retard ... très très en retard ^^ ! Pour des excuses plus complètes vous pouvez aller voir la fic "Arrêtes de m'abandonner" [noooon je ne fais pas de pub noon ) Mais bon oui , j'espère que je ne referai plus ça :) Voilà voilà ! Bisous Bisous 3

* * *

Le lendemain , tous étaient là au poste et quittèrent la ville tranquillement.  
Neji , Naruto , Kakashi , Kyra , Gai , lee , Iruka , Yamato , Tenten.

Ils se mirent en route , parlant peu .

La nuit tombée chacun s'arrêta et commença à s'installer , épuisés . Ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance et se couchèrent.

Kyra choisit le moment où tous étaient endormis -les tours de garde commencerait une fois qu'ils seraient sortis du pays du feu- pour s'éclipser et se rendre dans la ville la plus proche.

Elle s'assit à un bar et commença à récolter des infos. La jeune femme y passa la nuit et rentra au petit matin , épuisée mais satisfaite. A son arrivée , tous étaient réveillés et ranger le camps. Naruto bondit sur elle lui demandant où elle était passé , la jeune femme raconta comme quoi elle était partie se promener , Naruto la cru et bondit embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle marchait d'un bond pas , seule dans ses pensées lorsque Kakashi arriva à sa hauteur.

"Je t'ai cherchée toute la nuit , je peux savoir où t'étais passée ?" marmonna t-il énervé.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre , elle n'aimait pas mentir à Kakashi , puis surtout qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventé cette fois ?

"Je ... j'étais pas bien , je suis allée me baigner."

Kakashi rigola , "Bravo , je peux pas te demander puisque les autres écoutent , tu es douée , mais honnêtement tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?"

Kyra sourit et rigola. "Non , comme tu l'as dit : je suis douée."

Elle accéléra le pas pour se retrouver entre Yamato et Gai.

Gai ne perdu pas une minute et commença tout de suite sa superbe technique de drague , alors que Kakashi lui lançait plusieurs regards noirs. Kyra souriait , trop fatiguée pour entendre vraiment ce que racontait Gai.

Ils s'installèrent le soir près d'une rivière et commencèrent les tours de garde.

Premier tour : Iruka Naruto  
Second Tour : Gai lee  
Troisième tour : Kakashi Neji

"Possibilité que je fasse le troisième tour ?" demanda soudainement Kyra.

Kakashi la fusilla du regard , ayant peur que les autres devinent quelque chose.

"Très bien , je préfère le dernier tour de toute façon !" fit Neji enthousiasme , Kyra lui fit un clin d'œil , ils avaient pas mal discuter et s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Donc rectification , Troisième tour : Kakashi Kyra

Quatrième tour : Yamato Neji.

Kyra s'allongea , morte de fatigue et s'endormit aussitôt avec l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'une seconde lorsque quelqu'un la remua.

"Lève toi." le ton sec et dur n'appartenant à nul autre qu'à L'argenté.

Elle se leva doucement et le rejoin , toujours aussi fatiguée à l'écart des autres.

Le silence planant , elle attendit qu'il daigne parler.

"Tu ne parles pas ?" demanda t-elle finalement , trop mal à l'aise.

"Où étais tu hier soir."

"Je t'ai déjà répondu." expliqua t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Kakashi la prit par les épaules , le visage étincelant de fureur.

"Je t'ai cherchée partout Kyra , partout dans toute la forêt à 10Km de rayon. Où étais tu ? "

Elle chancela ,étonnée , "Je ne peux pas te dire."

"Faux , j'ai entendu l'accord de l'Hokage , toi , c'est toi qui ne veux pas."

Elle sourit vaincu et posa sa tête dans le cou de son homme.

"Kakashi je suis fatiguée , on en reparle demain tu veux ?"

Kakashi rigola , "Essaye pas de te défiler."

La jeune femme rigola et se glissa sur l'argenté le caressant doucement , elle baissa son masque et l'embrassa.

"Pourquoi me mens tu ?"

Elle grogna s'accrochant au jeune homme.

"Réponds."

"Bon , je vais surveiller l'autre coté." dit-il avant de se lever

"Non !"

Le jeune homme se retourna victorieux et la jeune femme se leva pour se blottir contre lui.

"Kyra , réponds moi."

"C'est ... Kakashi , promit si cela deviens dangereux je t'en parle."

Le jeune homme grogna et plaque la jeune femme contre l'arbre le plus proche.

"Non , je veux savoir maintenant !"  
il criait presque , fatigué de se faire du souci , "Dis moi maintenant."

La jeune femme nia et tomba assoupie contre l'arbre.

Le jeune homme la prit sur son épaule et commença ses tours de garde. "Je sais que tu fais semblant de dormir ."chuchota t-il à son oreille.

Malgré la pénombre il put la voir rougir.

* * *

A la venue du quatrième tour de garde , L'argenté s'allongea , la jeune femme dans les bras.

Il fut réveillée par Kyra , debout qui finissait d'aider à ranger le campement.

"Kakashi , réveillez-vous !"

Pendant quelques secondes il s'étonna de la voir le vouvoyer avant d'apercevoir Yamato et Neji qui éteignaient le feu à coté d'eux.

Ils avancèrent ce jour là d'un bon pas , arrivant dans la ville où militait le groupe Anti-Konoha.

Ils prirent chacun une chambre d'hôtel et se rejoignirent dans celle de Kakashi qui dirigeait la mission.  
Le jeune homme sortit ses cartes et ses plans , chacuns allant de sa stratégie pour débusquer et réduir à néant le groupe sans passer pour des assasins -sinon le mouvement anti-Konoha reviendrait à coup sûr.-

C'est Lee qui trouva la bonne stratégie , tout le monde bu un verre à sa santé et chacun alla se coucher , les journées à prévoir seraient longues.

Kyra sortit discrètement de sa chambre , c'était onze heure et demie , ils venaient tous de remonter dans les chambres se coucher , aussi personne ne se douterait de sa sortie nocturne non ?  
Elle longea le couloir sur la pointe des pieds , dissimulant son chakra et s'apprêta à descendre les marches lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit.

L'ombre sortit d'une chambre et avança dans le couloir , pour frapper à la chambre de Naruto. Le blond ouvrit d'une voix ensomeillé et laissa Tenten -puisque c'était elle- entrer.

Kyra soupira avant de se laisser tomber au sol souplement sans un bruit . Elle s'était caché entre deux poutres du plafond , priant pour que Tenten ou Naruto ne lève pas les yeux.

La jeune femme descendue quelques marches du bel escaliers en bois avant de sursauter et de pousser un cri d'effroi.

Kakashi se trouvait devant elle les bras croisés fulminant de rage.

"Très amusant ton petit manège , on peut savoir ce que tu fous en plein milieu de la nuit ?"

Les escaliers étant en face du couloir , aussi Kyra comprit qu'il devait l'observer depuis un petit moment.

Soucieuse du sommeil des autres , la jeune femme se remit de sa peur bleu et descendit dehors sachant qu'elle allait se faire passer un savon .

Il la suivit de près et à peine s'étaient ils tous deux retrouvés dans la ruelle qu'il lui sauta dessus .

"Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Tout ce que tu risques là c'est mettre en péril la mission avec tes sorties nocturnes." gronda t-il.

Kyra le laissa l'engueuler encore et encore , après la tempête , elle aussi commençait à bouillonner de colère.

"Tu me surveilles ?"

L'argenté hésita , "Oui , ... Oui et visiblement j'ai bien fait , où tu allais ?"

Kyra baissa la tête et la releva faisant la moue.  
"Je voulais demander à la serveuse si elle avait de l'aspirine."

Kakashi la regarda , agacé , surpris , puis mal à l'aise , alors qu'elle le fixait sans sciller.

"Tu ... c'est vrai ?"

Kyra hocha la tête et passa une main sur son front , "Oui , et je dois dire que tes hurlements non pas arrangès ça."

Une vague de culpabilité irradia tout l'être de la jeune femme , comment oser t-elle le mettre en cause ?!?

Kakashi la jaugea du regard , elle espera qu'elle n'en avait pas trop fait. Finalement , il s'excusa , l'embrassa timidement sur le front et veilla à ce qu'elle rentre bien à l'interieur avant de retourner se coucher.

Kyra soupira , demanda de l'aspirine à la dite serveuse , sachant qu'il l'observait et alla au toilette. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et retourna se coucher comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard une ombre sortait en courant de l'hôtel essoufflée. En espérant que son clone est réussi le coup elle partit dans la nuit noire à la recherche d'information.

Elle rentra avant l'aube , morte de fatigue après deux nuits successives sans repos et tomba sur son lit complètement épuisée. Elle aurait bien voulu s'endormir , mais quelqu'un la secoua vivement l'empêchant de dormir. Elle grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

"J'apprécie peu la compagnie d'un clone."

Pff , Kakashi.

"Laisse moi dormir."

"Alors que tu bernes le capitaine de ton équipe ?"

"Fous moi la paix capitaine de mes deux , j'ai une mission secrète à exécuté à coté de celle-là."

Persuadé qu'elle allait enfin lui annoncer le but de la dite mission , Kakashi se raprocha d'elle , à l'écoute.

"Si tu crois que je vais te raconter tout , juste parce que je crève de fatigue tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Kakashi."

Le jeune homme gronda et se laissa tomber aux cotés de la jeune femme sur le lit. Celle-ci se redressa et le contempla fascinée avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Quand as tu su que c'était un clone ?" demanda t-elle.

Les joues du copy-nin rosirent et il ne répondit pas , les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent et elle se plaça sur lui , vexée.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec mon clone ?"

Le jeune homme rigola et la prit contre lui , accrochant une mèche des beaux cheveux bouclés . "Rien rien , rien du tout."

Elle grogna et chercha à se dégader.  
"Hatake , espèce de coureur de jupon , tu devrais avoir honte ! Avec mon clone en plus. "

Il sourit et l'embrassa en rigolant se plaçant sur elle alors qu'elle pestait , et marmonner qu'elle allait casser la gueule de son propre clone.

"Ton désir te perdra." grogna t-elle alors qu'il enlever ses derniers vêtements

* * *

Kyra fut étonnée de se retrouver endormie alors que l'Hatake s'habillait.

"Habilles toi Kyra , ils vont nous attendre."

Elle grogna , complètement fatiguée par ses petites sorties nocturnes et sortit du lit. Elle se sentit soudain partir en direction du sol et se rattrapa habilement aux draps derrière elle pour éviter de tomber. La tête lui tournant encore elle se retourna vers le copy-nin priant pour qu'il est loupé la scène. Ah ... bon ben il était déjà parti , tant mieux !  
Kyra souffla un coup , assise sur son lit alors qu'elle sentait encore sa tête tourner et s'habilla pour rejoindre les autres peu de temps après dans la chambre de Kakashi.

* * *

"Bon , donc ..."

A moitié comateuse , Kyra se balançait , d'un pied à l'autre fermant les yeux et les rouvrant péniblement alors que son capitaine d'équipe discourait sur sa mission.

"Kyra , tu ..."

Ah c'était son nom !

"Tu te chargeras de faire la "voiture-balai" , c'est toi qu'on apellera si nous avons besoin d'aide , tes jutsus sont trop voyant pour passer inaperçue."

Le copy-nin la fixa soucieux de la voir si distraite , et elle hocha la tête , sentant un malaise venir.

"Très bien , allons-y."

Chacun partit à son poste , alors que Kyra camouflée par un henge , faisait le tour du bâtiment où se trouvait les organisateurs.

Son micro émit soudain un gésillement et elle s'appuya lourdement contre un mur , braquant toute son attention sur les consignes qui allait surgir dans l'oreillette.

"Kyra , Kyra tu me reçois ?"

Elle répondit par un faible oui à Neji qui demandait de ses services.

"Besoin que tu distraye l'attention des gardes , Porte Est , n°45 , environ 10minutes."

Elle répondit par l'affirmative et se dirigea vers la dite porte Est.

Pour distraire son attention , lui vint à l'esprit de faire apparaître un clone , elle le camoufla au Henge , avant de se déguiser elle-même et commença à se battre avec lui , lui assénant un violent coup dans le visage.

"Tient , ça c'est pour avoir séduit mon petit-ami."

Elle grogna et continua à Tabasser son clone qui lui rendait des coups plutôt bien placé. Bientôt les gardes posèrent leurs yeux sur le combat et s'approchèrent curieux. La jeune femme vu alors Neji , Kakashi et Yamato passer discrètement à l'interieur du Bâtiment.  
"Bien joué !" lui lança Neji dans l'oreillette.

Mais le commentaire du copy-nin la fit tellement rougir qu'elle essuya le coup de son clone sans presque broncher.  
"Très bonne tactique , tabasser son clone …. l'histoire du petit-ami , bravo Kyra."

Le combat fut finalement stoppé par les gardes qui laissèrent les deux jeune femme partirent derrière l'aile gauche du bâtiment.  
Kyra laissa son chakra la recouvrir pour prendre l'apparence d'un clochard , et se laissa choir contre le mur du bâtiment.  
Le sang battait trop vite à ses tempes et le monde tournait autour d'elle bien trop vite , la jeune femme respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux.

"Kyra , Kyra , besoin de renfort , coté Nord-Ouest du bâtiment , au troisième étage porte n°25 depêche toi !"

Bon finalement le poste de "voiture-balai" n'était pas de tout repos comme elle l'avait envisagé. La jeune femme se leva et à l'aide d'aiguilles empoisonnées , paralysa les gardes de la porte Ouest pour rentrer à l'interieur du batiment.  
L'interieur , sombre et gris semblait être un véritable dédale. La jeune femme se glissa contre un mur et avança doucement dans le couloir à sa gauche. Elle finit enfin par atterir devant des escaliers en fer qui montait en colimaçon vers l'ombre.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration et surveillée qu'il n'y ai pas de piège , elle s'élança dans les escaliers , aussi légère qu'une plume , empêchant les escaliers de faire un bruit métallique à chacun de ses pas.  
Elle se retrouva alors face à un couloir et des tas d'issues possible de chaque coté , ainsi que des tonnes de portes chacune numéroté d'une plaque en métal cloué sur celle-ci.  
"45A , 45B , 46A, 46B" Kyra commença alors une poursuite dans ses longs couloirs sombres , pas certaine qu'elle retrouverait son chemin pour arriver enfin à la porte [25]

A l'interieur Tenten gisait au sol alors qu'Iruka tentait de proteger son corps inconscient et sa propre personne. Profitant de la surprise de son assailant , la jeune femme le transperça d'une main enflammée -technique très largement inspirée du chidori de Kakashi" et rejoignit Iruka qui la remercia et put enfin soigner Tenten.

Une fois la jeune Kunoichi sur pieds , Ils sortirent tout trois de la petite salle.

"Merci , reste dans les parages au cas où , mais fait bien attention à toi , tout est désert , mais il en sort de partout."

Kyra hocha la tête et commença à déambuler dans les couloirs sans savoir vraiment où allée. Elle croisa bientôt Naruto accompagné de Kakashi qui crut halluciner en la voyant là.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?"

Le ton était froid et sec , et les yeux de l'argenté étincellait de rage.

"Euh .. ben .. je .." begaya t-elle en guise de réponse.

Ce n'était plus Kakashi qu'elle avait en face d'elle , c'était Hatake-sama son chef d'équipe qui était hors de lui face à une telle faute.

"Tu n'as pas à rentrer , sort d'ici immédiatement , tu vas faire foirer toute notre mission."

Kyra recula face à tant de colère , et même Naruto en arrière plan derrière le copy-nin sembla terrorisé par l'agressivité de son sensei.

"Tu dégage , et si il arrive quelque chose à quelqu'un Kyra , Tu peux t'en tenir pour unique responsable."

Les mots sortirent de la bouche du copy-nin et parvinrent au cerveau de la jeune femme qui en tituba de surprise. Dans cette phrase , Kakashi incluait tout. Le fait qu'elle sorte la nuit , sa rancune qu'elle ne lui avoue rien , et sa faute de s'être promené dans les couloirs tout ce temps.

"On en reparlera plus tard." ajouta t-il avant de lui passer devant. Elle se retrouva alors face à face avec Naruto qui lui lança un sourire désolé , et qui lui tapota l'épaule en passant à son niveau avant de rejoindre son sensei.

Kyra resta plantée là un moment avant de sortir , vite , avant que quelqu'un ne remarque sa présence si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Elle allait commencer à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'un sanglot émanant de la porte [A456] lui parvint. Etonnée , elle se raviva , après tout ce n'était peut-être qu'une ruse , puis préféra en avoir le coeur net et s'approcha. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour se retrouver face à un petit garçon qui pleurait à l'abris des regards. Dès qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence , l'enfant grogna et se mouva en une position de défense , un Kunai entre les dents qui était très familière à la jeune femme.

Une vieille douleur lancina sa poitrine , alors que Kyra observait le petit garçon.

Il ne devait pas être bien grand non , même pas dix ans et avait dans son regard une lueur de determination énorme alors qu'il défiait la jeune femme mesurant deux fois sa taille qui n'avait d'ailleurs même pas dégainer une quelconque arme.

Elle s'approcha à droite , et aussitôt le petit changea de formation prêt à l'attaquer. Kyra sourit et bondit face à lui.

Les mêmes coups les mêmes parades , Ils étaient pareils. Enfin ils étaient allés à même école. Kyra joua encore un instant avec le petit garçon avant de l'immobiliser.

"D'où viens tu soldat ?"

Le petit la fixe avec étonnement alors qu'elle s'adresse à lui exactement comme s'adresse à lui ses sensei.

"Barowan sensei !" ajoute t-il , certain qu'il à face à lui un nouveau proffeseur.

Kyra recule comme brûlée et s'écarte pour finalement sortir de la pièce presque en courant , elle dévale les escaliers et dérape , dans un vacarme infernale et se rue dehors à la lumière du jour pour finalement s'assoir dans un bar près du grand bâtiment.

"Mission terminée pour aujourd'hui , tout le monde rentre." ordonne la voix de Kakashi dans l'oreillette.

Ivre morte , Kyra sort , la tête valsant trois fois plus que ce matin en direction de l'hôtel.


	15. Hips !

Vraiment , _mais vraiment_ , elle aurait du rejoindre l'hôtel et boire un coup là-bas. Elle aurait juste eu à monter les escaliers et passer la clé dans la serrure de sa chambre -bon ok tâche ardue- mais elle n'aurait pas eu à chercher son chemin dans cette ville froide.

Kyra déambulait d'un pas ... bancale , le regard à peine plus éveillé que celui d'un gosse de quatre ans lorsqu'elle percuta une flèche blonde.

"Bon sang Kyra ! Tout le monde te cherche ! Où t'es passé ?"

Naruto s'arrête et la fixe l'assailant de questions que la jeune femme n'est pas en mesure de comprendre. Fatiguée par l'énervement du jeune blond , elle se laisse choir par terre dans la neige qui commence à tomber et qui se pose doucement dans la rue.

"Kyra , Kyra tu m'entends ? Il fait nuit noire , tout le monde te cherche , viens on rentre !"

Mais la jeune femme semble n'avoir que faire des paroles de Naruto , aussi celui-ci se s'accroupit face à elle.

"Tu as bu , c'est ça ?"

Elle le contemple alors comme une incomprise et hoche la tête , les lèvres tremblante.

"Tu as peur de la réaction de Kakashi hein ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête alors que Naruto baisse la tête.

"Non mais t'inquiète pas , il est toujours comme ça pendant les missions , j'le connais bien , et il changera pas !"

Une vague de jalousie envahit Kyra qui observe le shinobi comme si maintenant , d'eux deux , c'était lui le demeuré. Elle n'est pas loin de lui hurler à la figure qu'elle le connait très bien elle aussi.

"Allez viens , je m'arrangerai pour qu'il n'en sache rien."

Un vague "Merci" accompagné d'une haleine fortement alcoolisée ponctue la fin de sa phrase alors qu'il l'aide à se relever.

Naruto se redresse , et s'adresse aux autres dans l'oreillettes , alors que tous sont entrain de quadriller la ville à la recherche de la kunoichi.

"Je l'ai retrouvée , elle a été prise dans une embuscade , tout est réglé , on rentre à la maison , Terminé."

* * *

"Viens ... , vas-y , t'inquiète je t'assure qu'il est pas là !" chuchote doucement Naruto.

Kyra et lui se trouve devant l'escalier de service de l'hôtel et Naruto fait tout son possible pour attirer Kyra à l'intérieur , puisque de elle-même elle n'a pas l'air vraiment disposé à vouloir rentrer.  
Le jeune homme est allé retrouvé les autres pour leurs annoncer que Kyra ne se joindrait pas à eux ce soir là et qu'elle est maintenant dans sa chambre au calme , puis est allé retrouver la dite demoiselle qui l'attendait dans la rue , le regard dans le vide.

Il saisit les épaules de la jeune femme qui ne semble pas avoir décuvé et entends alors un objet métallique faire un vacarme infernal en tombant d'une des poches de la jeune femme.  
Bon , ben pas étonnant qu'elle n'est pas décuvée si elle est en possession d'une flasque à moitié pleine. Naruto soupire , oui en cet instant précis il se sent seul , mais décide néanmoins de raccompagnée la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre où , après l'avoir couchée , il sort en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

"Naruto , est ce qu'elle va bien ?"

OO'

Naruto se retourne pour se gratter l'arrière du cou ... Tenten ! Quelle bonne surprise.

"Ouais ouais , elle va bien :) "

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles , il ramène une nouvelle fille jusqu'à sa chambre.

**- - - -**

Kyra ne dors pas , comment peut-elle dormir après ça !? Elle se redresse et fixe le mur devant elle , alors que tout est floue et que ses idées ne sont pas toujours remises en place.

La porte s'ouvre sur une ombre qui entre dans la pièce à pas de loup. La jeune femme , guidée par son instinct s'allonge et ferme les yeux , mimant une morte.

"Je sais que tu fais semblant de dormir."

_Oh pourquoi était-il là ? Ne peut-il simplement pas disparaitre ?_

_  
_La jeune femme scelle ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de sortir une ânerie. Si Kakashi s'aperçoit qu'elle est complètement saoule s'en ai fini d'elle , elle peut d'or et déjà rédiger son testament.

"Bon ben puisque visiblement tu n'es pas décidé à parler , je vais m'en aller , mais Kyra j'aimerai bien qu'on discute je te trouve assez immature là."

Aucune réaction , Kakashi fait mine de s'en aller et s'arrête devant la porte étonné de ne pas être retenu par la jeune femme qui joue toujours à l'endormie sur le lit.

"Bon sang Kyra , je te demandes de réagir merde !"

"Tu comprends ce que je dis au moins ?"

...

"Est ce que tu es en état de comprendre ce que je dis ?"

_Merde_ , Kyra se mord la lèvre , voilà ce qui arrive à aimer quelqu'un de trop intelligent.

Elle le sent s'approcher et fait tout son possible pour disparaitre sous le lit en dessous d'elle. Sans résultat.

"Je suis certain que Naruto a menti , mais est ce que se serait pour te couvrir ?"

Il s'approche et soulève la jeune femme dans ses bras qui se sent alors obligée d'ouvrir les yeux et qui le fixe d'un air légèrement rêveur.

"Tu m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé dans le bâtiment ?" demande t-il.

_Non , non , non laisse moi. Implore Kyra qui n'est pas prête de redescendre._

Kakashi la considère étonné alors qu'elle semble ce faire violence dans sa tête. Énervé , il plonge sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et inspire alors que Kyra tressaille et tente de l'éloigner d'un geste maladroit.

"Bordel , tu empeste l'alcool ! C'est pour ça qu'on t'a cherché partout ? Parce que t'as pas été capable de retrouver ton chemin ? Mais qu'est que tu fous bon sang !"

Il s'éloigne , mais ai retint par le bras sans force de la jeune femme.

"J'ai... pas fait exprès , Kakashi.... écoute" murmure t-elle dans des propos totalement décousus.  
Ses yeux hurlent au copy-nin de ne pas lui en vouloir , néanmoins celui-ci sort de la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

L'aube se lève sous les yeux de la jeune femme aux yeux humides. Tout paraissait tellement simple avant , pourquoi en est elle arrivé là ? La porte s'ouvre avec fracas devant Kakashi , et Elle se lève et titube , le manque de sommeil d'abord puis la gueule de bois éveillé par le bruit qu'à causé l'entrée fracassante du copy-nin.

"Tout le monde t'attends , on avait dit point de rendez vous à 5heure , tu fais honte , dépêche toi. Et si tu as mal à la tête , tu n'auras qu'à demander un cachet d'aspirine à la serveuse. Attention j'ai dit aspirine pas sake."

Il claque la porte une nouvelle fois alors que la jeune femme humiliée grogne , face à son terrible mal de tête.

Elle descend les rejoindre trois minutes plus tard , et les valises sous ses yeux lui valent quelques commentaires.

"On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des nuits entières ! Ça va ?"

"Demande à Kakashi de te filer la journée attends !"

Elle réponds que tout vas bien sous le regard fixe de Kakashi qui lui transperce le dos. Elle se tourne alors face à Naruto qui lui adresse un regard de compassion mais surtout un avertissement du genre_ "Dis moi que tu n'as pas bu comme un trou toute la nuit ?"_ Kyra le rassure du regard et se tourne vers tous.

"Vous m'attendiez ? je .. je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre , maintenant que je suis là on peut commencer."

Chacun acquiesce et Kakashi offre à tous un poste. Une nouvelle fois Kyra n'écoute pas la moitié. Elle servira encore de voiture balai.

* * *

Ils sortent tous et une nouvelle fois Kyra fait le guet et tourne autour du bâtiment.

"Kyra , Kyra cinquième étage , porte [100C] besoin d'aide."

La jeune femme souffle et décide de passer par le haut cette fois-ci. Elle escalade le haut du bâtiment discrètement et descend par un grand escalier principal jusqu'au cinquième étage. Une nouvelle chasse débute pour trouver la porte [100C] et une fois celle-ci trouvée elle rentre pour trouver Gai , Lee et Kakashi.

"C'est bon , Kakashi est venu nous aider !" lance Lee , reconnaissant à la jeune femme de s'être déplacé.

Celle-ci fait mine de sourire et après une énième absence , manque de s'écrouler.

"Tout vas bien ?" demande Lee alerté.

Celle-ci le gratifie d'un joli sourire alors que Kakashi l'entraîne hors de la pièce.

"A quoi tu joues ?" chuchote t-il "Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormi ? Tu veux vraiment foutre en l'air la mission !"

Kyra marmonne , et il la secoue pour lui demander de répéter. "Comment voulais tu que je dorme après tout ce que tu m'as dit ?"

Et là démarre tout un discours sur le fait que _"Les sentiments du ninja ne doivent pas interférer dans son jugement ou dans l'exécution d'une de ses missions."_

"Bon , dans ce cas , comment voulais-tu que je dorme après ce que j'ai vu."

Kakashi contemple la jeune femme avec étonnement. "Ce que tu as vu ?"

Elle hoche la tête et profite de l'ébahissement du jeune homme pour s'éclipser. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le copy-nin et sur ses talons (et qu'il gagne du terrain soi dit en passant.)

"Je croyais que les sentiments n'interfèraient pas !" lança t-elle toujours en courant.

Elle s'arrêta pour finalement découvrir que la masse sombre qui la poursuit est bien trop imposante pour appartenir à Kakashi. Bientôt un homme imposant se dessine dans le couloir presque trop mince pour lui. La jeune femme se contente de l'assommer avec une aiguille venimeuse et aperçoit le copy-nin , chidori en main derrière l'homme.

"Tu n'es même pas en état de viser." constate t-il déçu en désignant l'aiguille qui git par terre alors que le sang coule du trou béant qu'à fait le chidori dans le dos de l'homme.

Kyra se mord la lèvre et grogne avant d'apercevoir une porte légèrement ouverte  
Elle s'éclipsa rapidement pour rentrer dans l'entrebaillure de la porte pensant être à l'abri du copy-nin. Trois petits garçons sont là et donnent des coups dans le vide pour s'entraîner. Kakashi sur ses talons observe alors ce qu'elle voit et ferme les yeux , la jeune femme reste pétrifiée , puis se retourne vers lui fulminante.

"Je crois ne pas être la seule à cacher des choses."

Kakashi grogne et tente d'éloigner la jeune femme du petit garçon qui les défie du regard. Il voit encore la même lueur dans la pupille de Kyra lorsqu'il la rencontrée.

"Kyra , sort de là."

La jeune femme grogne et se tourne vers le garçon qui s'approche doucement d'elle. Elle n'a pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que déjà Kakashi la sortit de la pièce.

"Kyra , promis je t'en parle si tu me jures que dès que je vais te lâcher tu vas courir jusqu'à la sortie et quitter ce bâtiment."

Kyra écarquille les yeux devant le ton pressé et alarmé du copy-nin.

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_Ciel ! Kakashi crois revoir la gamine qu'elle était à ses débuts ! Des questions naïves ! L'innocence même !_

"Pour la mission , et pour toi ! Je t'en pris , fais ce que je te dis !"

Il la lâche et elle cours vers la direction opposé à la sortie. Kakashi grogne et soudain tout les deux entendent très nettement "Besoin de renfort ! Sous sol ! Vite !"

Pas besoin d'avoir une ouïe surdimensionnée pour entendre tout les escaliers grincer alors que toute l'équipe descend aidé au sous sol.

Tous atterrissent dans une salle vaste , et éclairée de lumières blafarde.

Devant Naruto et Iruka au centre de la pièce se trouve une bonne trentaine de petits garçons , kunaï entre les dents , et trois Adultes d'aspects plutôt menaçant.

L'un deux s'approche d'un pas lent , alors qu'une ouverture dans le mur fait sortir tout les gamins de la pièce ainsi que deux des adultes.

_ Évidemment c'est le plus menaçant qui reste._


	16. Techi l'ex sensei omniscient

"Konoha , comme on s'retrouve !" ricane le vieil homme imposant qui s'approche d'eux.

"Mes amis , il me semble ne pas vous avoir invité dans mon antre , surtout après la bataille qui a anéanti mon village."

Il passe devant chacun des ninjas : Yamato ... Neji ... Kakashi ... Kyra ... Il passe devant la jeune femme puis se retourne vers elle et la fixe , cherchant en quoi ce visage lui est familier. Le silence s'installe jusqu'à qu'il bondisse en s'écriant :

"Kyra ! Quelle bonne surprise !" , un sourire démoniaque à rendre jaloux le chat de chester dans Alice au pays des merveilles.

"Vous avez fait une bonne pêche à ce que je vois Hatake Kakashi !" dit-il à l'adresse du copy-nin qui ne réagit pas et démontre de beaucoup de sang froid.

"L'un de mes meilleurs éléments ! Un soldat très prometteur." dit-il en tournant autour de la jeune femme qui reste ferme et fronce les sourcils.

"Alors Kyra ..." marmonne t-il en contemplant la jeune femme , "_EN POSITION !"_ lui hurle t-il soudain dans l'oreille.

La jeune femme tente de s'en empêcher , mais ses muscles se contractent pour se mettre en position d'attaque face au vieil homme qui ricane. Elle le fusille du regard et se remet en place. Cette voix qu'elle a tend de fois entendu crier dans un haut parleur alors qu'on leur aprennait à se battre. Cette voix à laquelle elle ne peut qu'obéir !

"Amusant comme même avec le temps les bon vieux réflexes restent ! N'est ce pas Kyra. Dieu qu'il a faut répéter les mouvements pour qu'ils rentrent enfin ! Mais voilà quand ils sont acquis , les réflexes ne partent pas ! Amusant , tu sais que tu as était très dur à dompter , on savait pas vraiment quoi faire de toi ... puis tout à coup ... _-ses yeux s'illuminent-_ tout a coup tu t'es réveillée ! Pour devenir l'une de nos meilleurs combattantes !"

Elle grogne en sachant ce qu'il va lui demander , et lui se rapproche encore un peu plus de son visage.

"Je peux savoir à quoi a été du ce petit revirement de situation ," demande t-il d'une toute petite voix.

La tension est palpable et tout les yeux sont rivés sur Kyra. Elle sait exactement ce qu'il cherche , elle sait aussi qu'elle ne doit surtout pas s'énerver. Mais c'est comme ça ! Il sait toujours tout et elle perd toujours tout ses moyens.

Dans un excès de rage , Kyra perd totalement son sang froid et gronde avant de foncer sur son ennemi , un kunai entre les dents.

Il ricane doucement. "Viens voir ce que tu vaut Kyra , viens là."

La jeune femme est hors d'elle et s'avance au milieu de la salle avec le vieil homme quand une main la retient et qu'une voix la supplie de se calmer. Voyant que l'argenté a presque réussit à calmer Kyra , le vieil homme s'énerve.

"Te mêles pas de ça Hatake , Kyra et moi on a à se parler."

Kakashi lache à regret la main de Kyra qui grâce à lui et nettement plus calme se dirige vers le vieil homme.

Chacun se prépare et attaque.

_Ce sont :_

_les mêmes attaques_

_les mêmes défenses_

__

les mêmes parades

les mêmes esquives

les mêmes stratégie

"Tu n'as rien perdu apparemment ! Bravo , et je peux même constater que ton séjour à Konoha t'as permit encore plus de progrès. C'est dans le lit du copy-nin que tu as appris tout ça ?"

La remarque surprend toute l'assemblée qui ouvrent des yeux ronds , les deux concernés compris , qui ne comprennent pas comment ce vieux gâteux à pu déduire de leurs comportements une relation. Kyra grogne , les joues rougies et dérape , alors qu'un malaise approche pour se concentrer sur le vieil homme. Il sait toujours TOUT.

"Mais je sens qu'une question te taraude mon enfant , qu'y a t-il ?"

Face à l'omniscience de son ex-sensei , la jeune femme fronce les sourcils.

"Que faite vous ici ?"

La question est dure , presque crachée et le vieil homme rigole doucement.

"Huhuhuhu , tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es ici hein Kyra ? Ils ne te l'ont pas dit , tu sais juste que tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer dans ce bâtiment de toute la mission et que tu t'es fait passer un savon par ton chef-d'équipe pour y être rentrée."

Chacun reste stupéfait , et frémit face à l'intelligence de l'homme qui semble avoir déjoué leurs plan , le problème est maintenant Kyra , qui est la seule à ne pas être au courant de la véritable mission. Celle-ci lève un œil interrogateur vers son ancien professeur qui ricane.

"Oui , c'est ça hein ?" demande l'ex sensei , en s'approchant de Kyra , constatant qu'il vient de semer le doute en elle.

_"Kyra revient !"_

La voix de Kakashi se fait forte et dure et Kyra ne bronche même pas.

"Ils t'ont menti Kyra , même nous on vous mentez pas autant et dieu sait qu'on était pas tout blanc ! Tous ici t'ont menti _-il les désigne tour à tour du doigt_- pourquoi les croire à nouveaux ?"

Kyra reste muette alors qu'elle calcule à pleine vitesse dans sa tête , se remémorant où on lui a menti où sa vigilance c'est abaissé si bas. Elle soupire , depuis Konoha elle a baissé complètement sa garde , ces gens qu'elle connait depuis sa grande enfance elle leur a accordé toute sa confiance , jamais elle n'aurai pu déceler le mensonge de la vérité ! Quelle faute grave !

"Je te le disais bien pourtant , tu ne te souviens pas ? A ton départ pour le combat dans la forêt de Konoha ! Je te l'avait bien dit , de jamais faire confiance ! C'est gens là sont tes ennemis Kyra ! C'est comme ça , c'est ton destin !"

Kyra reste muette , elle se retourna , fixant Kakashi , puis Naruto , et les autres avant de regarder le vieil homme qui s'amuse de plus en plus. Celui-ci rigole beaucoup et se tourne vers les ninjas.

Le vieux s'approche de Naruto et de son bâton lui met un coup dans le ventre , que le blond n'esquive même pas tellement il est rapide.

" Mais vous savez tous d'où vient Kyra n'est ce pas ? On vous l'a raconté , ou seul Kakashi la connait vraiment ? Kyra voyez vous , vient de mon village _-il se désigne lui même de ses longs doigts fins , très théâtral -_ ... Ce village même que vous _-il les désigne- _ avez anéanti. Kyra vient de Barowan le village même qui a rappelé Kyuubi sur terre pour dévasté Konoha. Vous a t-elle déjà dit qu'elle a participé à la première bataille de Konoha et donc au massacre de votre village après le démon Kyuubi ? Non certainement pas , qui aimerait en parler en prenant le thé .... quand je pense Iruka que tes parents ont pu être assassinés par cette gosse."

Iruka se tourne vers la jeune femme sans haine , juste un regard dénué d'expression .  
Chacun la dévisage. Non personne n'était au courant , même Kakashi ignorait un bout de l'histoire , et même Asuma et Sandaime non jamais tout connu de l'histoire de Kyra. Kakashi s'étonne , après l'interrogatoire d'Ibiki il avait pensé que la petite gamine avait tout raconté. Elle avait finalement gardé des cartes pour elle.

"Et quand je pense que Kakashi Hatake à mené sa tripoté d'Anbu à Barowan et que c'est lui qui s'est occupé d'incendier le quartier où tu vivais ainsi que tes parents Kyra."contin ue la voix du vieillard en ricanant.

Cette fois-ci Kyra se retourne pour fixer Kakashi. Un regard de profonde excuse qui est bientôt remplacé par une haine lisible et incontrôlable. Elle fulmine et chacun des muscles se tendent , près à attaquer.

"Oh et Naruto , si seulement Kyra n'avait pas invoquer le démon Kyuubi avec sa troupe comme on lui avait ordonné jusqu'à Konoha , tu aurait une famille et non pas un démon avec toi !"

Naruto baisse la tête et ne bouge pas , non il n'en veut pas à Kyra , comment pourrait il ? Mais une once de regret parcourt le visage du jeune homme.

Le vieil homme sourit , Touché !

Chacun se retourne pour observer le copy-nin et Kyra qui se dévisagent toujours lentement depuis tout à l'heure.

Kyra est apparemment hors d'elle malgré que l'incompréhension domine son état d'esprit, sans accepter la dure vérité , c'est son amant qui a ordonné la destruction de son village , c'est lui qui a commandité l'attaque de son quartier. Kakashi reste las , à contempler la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'a parler d'une histoire de démon , ainsi les craintes du Sandaime et de Tsunade se révèlent être juste , Barowan a bien eu un rôle dans le rappel de Kyuubi.

Le vieil homme passe devant eux et ricane avant de passer sa main sur la joue de Kyra.

"Je sais , je sais , là , du calme , ça fait mal quand on est trahi par quelqu'un qu'on aime hein ? Oui , je sais , chut Kyra ne pleure pas ... tu sais très bien que les ninjas ne pleurent pas. Quand je pense qu'ils ont tous l'intention de monnayer dans quelques secondes des documents contre toi Kyra."

La jeune femme tombe à genoux au sol , lève une tête plein de larme et les essuie d'un revers de manche sans comprendre la dernière phrase.

"Voyons Kyra ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que le fait que tu n'es pas le droit de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment , et que je sois là ne soit qu'une vulgaire coïncidence !"

"Tu rentres à la maison Kyra , tout a été organisé."

Kyra fixe chaque membre de son équipe qui la fixe d'un ton désolé , son regard se pose sur le copy-nin , alors qu'elle ne comprend rien.

_"Hein ?"_

"Ils sont tous là pour récupérer des dossier en échange de toi."

Kyra reste sans voix. alors que le vieil homme s'approche d'elle et pose une mains sur son épaule

"Tiens , j'accepte que tu pleures , oui , et oui , aucun ne t'aimait , surprenant comme est la vie hein ? Le destin , tu vois , tout ça : ton amitié avec Naruto , et tes plaisanteries avec Shikamaru , ton nouveau père Asuma , et ton petit copain et chef d'équipe , tout ça ne pouvait pas t'appartenir Kyra ! ce n'est pas ton monde."

La jeune femme se débat , qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire !? Depuis quand doit elle quitter Konoha ?  
Elle gronde et se lève dans un refus clairement lisible dans son regard. Alors que tout les autres sont encore choqués d'apprendre que le vieillard connaît vraiment tout de leurs vie.

Une explosion sonore retentit soudain , coupant toutes les lumières et une main fraiche vient se poser sur son front alors qu'elle sent la torpeur l'envahir. Kyra tombe avec fracas sur le sol avec la désagréable impression qu'elle ne sera pas maitresse de son avenir.

* * *

Elle se réveille dans un lit blanc pas vraiment confortable avec une drôle et surtout très désagréable impression de déjà vue.

Elle sait très bien où elle est , mais ne comprend pas comment elle a fait pour y parvenir.

**Hôpital de Konoha.**

La jeune femme fait un rapide inventaire de son corps , une de ses cotes vient d'être rafistolé et tout le coté gauche de sa tête souffre. Génial.

Elle tente d'ouvrir les yeux et aperçoit Naruto et Asuma à son chevet. A peine a t-elle ouvert les yeux que tout lui revient en mémoire en une seconde.

Techi son ex-sensei , la trahison de Konoha , tout. Elle tente de se lever avec hargne mais ses poignets reste collés au matelas par des sangles. Elle gronde et cherche à se redresser alors que Tsunade fait son entrée dans son champs de vision , accompagnée de Kakashi et Shizune.

La jeune femme cherche à se défaire des liens quand Tsunade l'immobilise avec sa voix douce qui anticipe toute parole.

"Kyra , nous allons tout t'expliquer , tout ce que t'as raconté Techi est faux."

Kyra observe Tsunade longuement , yeux dans les yeux avec insolence , tellement le mensonge est énorme , elle retrouve alors dans une sensation inconfortable la joie de ne faire confiance à personne.

Tsunade s'assoit sur le lit de Kyra , et celle-ci lui crache presque à la figure tellement elle est furieuse , Asuma gronde et réussit à la calmer en lui intimant le silence.

Tsunade encaisse l'insulte sans broncher malgré l'air indigné de Shizune et s'assoit finalement sur la chaise en plastique à coté du lit.

"Malgré les apparences , tout avait été prévu Kyra , jamais nous ne t'aurions laissé retourné là-bas." dit-elle d'une voix douce.

"Vous m'avez menti."

La voix cassé par l'émotion et la rage , Kyra murmure , fulminant alors qu'elle ne peut s'échapper. Chacun baisse les yeux et Tsunade continu.

"Oui , et j'en suis la première désolée Kyra , mais j'avais besoin de toi pour faire chanter Techi ."

_Kakashi se tait , il trouve désormais le plan complètement idiot malgré qu'il l'est trouvé généralissime et brillant dès le départ._

**FLASH BACK**

_"Après ce qu'à endurer Kyra , je pense qu'elle sera de face à affronter son passé , mais évite de la laisser seule dans le bâtiment Kakashi." dit Tsunade._

_Ils ont dans son bureau et mette au point chaque détails de la mission double._

_"Je lui ai demandé d'effectuer une double mission , pour flatter son égo. Elle ne va pas se douter de quelque chose je pense."_

_Kakashi ne doute pas des capacités intellectuel de la jeune demoiselle , mais elle a totale confiance en chacun d'eux , et après ce que lui a confié Tsunade sur les doutes du Sandaime sur les origines de la jeune femme , il ne peut que s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il a accepté la mission de récupérer des dossiers confidentiels sur Barowan en échange de Kyra._

_"Elle est curieuse , je vais lui interdire l'accès au bâtiment et elle ira toute seule."_

_"Très bien , je te fais confiance , Techi sera là le troisième jour , tout est prévu mais fait attention , Techi est quelqu'un de très manipulateur et très perspicace il va se renseigner sur vous , chercher vos failles , restez prudents , très prudents , et tient Kyra le plus éloigné possible de lui , j'aimerais qu'on la récupère quand même , ne partez sans elle quand cas d'extrême urgence ,Techi ne vas pas vous laisser partir avec les dossier comme ça , et Kyra ne lui est peut-être d'aucune utilité."_

_Kakashi acquiesce , de toute façon , il ne laissera pas la jeune femme là-bas , il l'aime trop pour ça._

_

* * *

_

_La lumière du sous sol où ils se trouvent s'éteignent et Kakashi comprend qu'ils sont en très mauvaise posture. Il se rue à l'endroit où Kyra était quelques secondes plus tôt pour ne trouver que du vide. Grâce à Pakkun , il a retrouvé sa trace - d'après Pakkun , tout les vêtement du copy-nin sont imprégnés de son odeur- et a suivi les gardes de Barowan emmenaient la jeune femme dehors. Le village de Barowan a toujours était connu pour sa puissance militaire hors norme , et bien que le village est été anéanti , il ne peut se rendre compte que les quelques ninjas restant sont très habiles. Il finit cependant par les rattraper et les éliminer pour récupérer la jeune femme à moitié écrasée par un garde énorme. En la ramenant à Konoha , Kakashi découvre des petites marques de piqures sur le cou de la jeune endormie et comprend enfin l'origine des malaises de la gamine.  
Techi avait tout planifié , les dossiers passés ne contiennent rien , ils se sont fait avoir._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Mais comment a t-il pu être aussi peu _humain ?_ La jeune femme semble complètement torturée ! Comment a t-il pu penser que berner la jeune femme de la sorte serrait une _bonne_ idée.

Tsunade raconte , Techi , le marché ...

"Tout était organisé pour ta survie et surtout pour que tu reviennes , ne t'inquiètes pas."

Kyra grogne , soulève son bras plâtré et reste sceptique.

"Techi s'est montré plus résistant et surtout plus horrible que ce que je le pensais , son équipe t'a récupérer pour te ramener vers Barowan et Kakashi les a suivit pour te récupérer , il y a eu un contre temps , mais ne prends pas compte de tout ce qu'il a pu te dire Kyra , honne..."

Tsunade n'a pas le temps de finir que l'orage explose enfin:

-"Alors vous allez me dire de ne pas prendre en compte le fait que vous m'avez tous menti comme on ment à un étranger et comme jamais vous ne le ferez avec un originaire de Konoha ? "

-"Vous allez me dire de ne pas prendre en compte le fait que chacun de vous a participé à l'élimination de mon village ? Vous allez me dire de faire une croix sur ce passé que j'ai quitté pour me le remettre en pleine figure ? "

-"Vous avez des doutes sur mon origine et vous n'êtes même pas capable de me le dire en face ? Godaime-sama , sachez que jamais Sandaime-sama n'aurez fait ça et que je trouve la situation hilarante tellement elle est pathétique et tellement elle reflète votre incapacité à prendre des décisions."

Le ton s'abaisse , Jiraiya qui passait par là , fait son entrée interloqué que Tsunade se face engueuler à ce point. L'Hokage ne se laisse d'ailleurs pas faire et assène une vilaine gifle à la gamine qui en reste le souffle coupé.

-"Tait toi ! As tu une idée de qui je suis ? Connais tu mon expérience ? Tu te comportes comme une petite gamine insolente et égoïste ! Te crois tu la seule à avoir perdu des proches ?"

-"Je suis au contraire fière d'avoir mené cette mission à bien puisque j'y ai appris du rapport de ton équipe que d'après Techi , tu es à l'origine du rappel de Kyuubi , que tu as contribué toi aussi à la dévastation de notre village , et nous restons là à t'accueillir les bras ouverts ! "

-"Bon sang Kyra ! Ouvre les yeux , tu crois que je devrais ne pas t'en vouloir sous prétexte que tu as échoué à la destruction de Konoha , alors que toi tu nous en veux car nous sommes parvenu à détruire le tien ?"

Jiraiya pose une main sur l'épaule de Tsunade qui se stoppe dans son flots de paroles , les joues rouges de colère alors que la gamine et comme soufflée sur le lit.

-"Ça suffit Tsunade." chuchote le sage. Il se tourne ensuite vers Kyra , "Morino t'attends pour un interrogatoire demain soir."

Chacun évacue la pièce avec un regard désolé emplit de pitié pour la kunoichi, laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses pensées.  
Elle se laisse tomber sur l'oreiller , et évacue quelques larmes , secouée par le surplus d'émotion. Même Asuma est parti. Elle entends la porte se fermée doucement et ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir Iruka qui lui sourit doucement et défait doucement ses sangles.

-"Kyra , pour nous tous , tu n'as pas appelé le démon , pour Naruto tu n'as pas brisé son destin , et pour moi tu n'as pas tué mes parents ! Tu es juste Kyra la pauvre gamine avec du sang sur les mains et la peine dans les yeux qu'on a récupérer un soir dans la forêt ! Ne crois pas tout ce qu'ils te disent , Tsunade , Techi ... pour nous tu es juste Kyra ."

Elle continue à déverser un flot de larmes continus alors qu'elle ne peut pas déballer sa peine à coeur ouvert et ... Kakashi ... Kakashi qui ne la regarde plus , Kakashi qu'elle ne peut pas se résoudre à oublier d'un claquement de doigt !

Iruka pose sa main sur celle de la jeune femme , et celle-ci le considère étonnée. Elle n'a jamais vraiment parlé avec Iruka , mais le trouve d'un naturel sympathique.

Il lui tend la main et la laisse se lever et sécher ses larmes.

-"Je vais te conduire à un ninja qui va te surveiller jusqu'à ton interrogatoire , tu es en liberté conditionné Kyra , mais t'inquiète pas , tout ira bien."

_Dieu qu'elle aimerait le croire !  
_Elle le suit jusqu'au petit appartement que la jeune femme reconnait pour être celui du personne plus que chère.

Iruka lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pousser la jeune femme dans l'antre. Dès qu'elle rentre , il ferme la porte sur elle , et la jeune femme se retrouve dans le petit appartement qu'elle connait que trop bien.  
Elle avance avec crainte jusqu'à trouver le ninja devant la fenêtre qui semble l'attendre.

Pendant longtemps ils se dévisagent , se lance des regards noirs , des regards d'excuse , une vrai discussion de sourd. Et enfin , oh enfin il daigne faire un pas vers elle. Kyra ne se fait pas prier et s'approche de lui pour finalement se jeter dans ses bras.

_Asuma_ sourit , il a tellement insisté pour surveiller la jeune femme auprès de Tsunade que celle-ci à finit pas céder.

La gamine pleure , murmure qu'elle est désolée et s'excuse encore.


	17. Anko Kotetsu & Izumo

Arrive bientôt l'interrogatoire d'Ibiki celui-ci fusille Kyra du regard alors que celle-ci balance ses jambes dans le vide.

Les Interrogatoires publics sont interdits depuis belle lurette , mais Kyra ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cet interrogatoire n'est pas vraiment intime. Sont présents dans la petite salle délabré , sur le balcon et derrière la vitre : Neji , Naruto , Kakashi ,Gai , lee , Iruka , Yamato et Tenten , car membres de son équipe.  
Asuma est présent comme ninja gardien , Tsunade et les conseillers observent le tout depuis le balcon , accompagnés de Sakura , Jiraiya et Shizune alors que Shikamaru à insister pour venir , et est accompagné de Shikaku son père et Temari.

Ibiki passe et repasse devant la jeune femme assise sur la petite chaise en fer , les mains menottées derrière le dos.

Elle donnait des résultats très prometteurs cette gamine , un test d'entrée à l'exercice de chuunin parfait , une enfance de ninja , rien de tel pour entrer aux ANBUs. Il se souvient encore de l'avoir interroger alors qu'elle n'avait même pas sept ans. elle lui répondait calmement , et paraissait tellement sincère !

Elle ne l'était apparemment pas .

Il s'avance et s'assoit en face d'elle la petite table délabrée les séparant.

Les banalités dîtes , il commence , la tiraillant psychologiquement , évoquant son passage dans la salle de torture de Kawa , et son arrivée à Konoha . Tout les passages sensibles de la jeune femme contribue à la faire craquer ... mais rien ne semble marcher. Kyra ne contente de répondre aux question une à une , comme on lui a apprit , sans états d'âme et en mentant mieux que quiconque.

Fatigué et sachant qu'elle ne réagira pas plus , Ibiki regrette encore de devoir l'interroger , au lieu de lui proposer un poste et passe au niveau supérieur : le Gengutsu.

Rien à faire , le gengutsu ne marche pas , elle le déjoue en quelques secondes et s'échappe de l'étreinte de son esprit un demi-sourire presque insolent.  
La nuit tombe et finalement seuls Naruto , Kakashi , Iruka ,  
Asuma , Tsunade et les conseillers, Shizune , Jiraiya , Shikamaru et Shikaku restent.

Bientôt , Ibiki est fatigué d'éplucher les mémoires de la jeune femme et décide de lui refaire vivre son passage dans une salle de torture. C'est un gengutsu spéciale qui nécessite l'autorisation de l'Hokage et qui consiste à faire revivre un bout de son passé.  
L' Autorisation il la reçoit d'une Tsunade réticente. Elle a beau avoir perdu son sang froid à l'hôpital , la jeune femme est humaine , et ce type d'interrogatoire n'est pas pour lui plaire.

-"C'est parti."

Ibiki se concentre grâce à ce gengustu toute la pièce _va voir_ , alors que Kyra _va revivre_ son passage dans une salle de torture. La scène commence et on aperçoit deux gardiens presque translucides qui attachent Kyra à la chaise. Une Kyra qui ne se montre pas terrorisée , juste passive. Soudain elle se fige tout à coup , le souffle presque coupée. Dans le silence complet , toute la salle se fixe sur la jeune femme , dont les battements de cœur se sont accélérés alors qu'elle regarde furtivement autour d'elle , la panique clairement visible sur son visage.

Les personnages tels des fantômes assènent coup de poing sur coup de pieds et pas une seules fois la jeune femme n'échappe un cri ou une manifestation de douleur. La Vraie Kyra assise dans la pièce à les yeux écarquillés et se plie sur elle-même en se mordant la lèvre. Elle se relève brutalement exactement comme si quelqu'un l'avait relevé d'autorité et tremble presque. Sa tête valse en arrière , exactement comme si un poing venait de s'écraser , et son nez émet un craquement désagréable. Sa tête retombe , alors que le sang sort de son nez doucement.

Morino est fier de lui , son Gengutsu marche à merveille.

La voix d'un des gardiens s'élève alors :_ " Qui es tu?"_

La jeune femme gronde et crache un geyser de sang avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise.

_"T'aimerais le savoir hein ?"_ et elle ricane alors que l'assemblée est stupéfaite.

Que Kyra soit insolente dans la vie courante ils le savaient , mais qu'elle l'est été aussi à Kawa ils ne l'avaient pas prévu.

_"Nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieur."_ lance un des gardien.

Un sifflement retentit de la bouche du fantôme alors que Kyra semble toujours aussi inconsciente du danger.

Il ricane , et à son plus grand étonnement , la jeune femme rigole.

_"Rien ne marche alors on passe à la torture ? Si tu crois que la torture va prendre , tu te mets le doigt dans l'c ..."_

Kakashi frémit , si tout cela est vrai il comprend que Kyra est pris si cher en revenant à Konoha. Elle a le même air qu'à c'est sept ans avec un peu plus de sang sur le visage , et cet air insolent et cette manie agaçante de répondre en plus.

Il lui assène un grand coup de poing , et la jeune femme essuie le coup sans broncher , refusant de replacer sa tête qui fixe toujours l'arrière de la salle.

_"Mes inspecteurs viennent de trouver ça."_ il lui lança le bandeau frontal de Konoha à la figure. _"Ainsi , tu travailles pour Konoha , en tout cas bravo pour la cachette. Que venez vous fouinez ici ?"_

Les conseillers aux cotés de Tsunade sont choqués face à tant d'insolence mais surtout par la défense du village que prend Kyra qui refuse de déceler la moindre information à ses bourreaux. La jeune femme essuie les coups sans broncher et continue à rigoler.

-"Parce qu'en plus , tu crois que je vais te le dire ?"

Elle se fout de lui et crache le liquide vermeil alors que le gardien gronde et un de ces assistants arrive avec une barre en fer.

Naruto et Asuma sont sans dessus dessous , cet interrogatoire était de la pure folie ne respectait aucun code et ils ont du mal à croire que Kyra ai pu en sortir vivante. Détaché et allongée au sol contre un mur , le petit corps inerte , bleuis par les coups de barre et les coup de pied ne répond toujours pas. Asuma aurait presque préférait qu'elle réponde pour arrêter le massacre.

Mais Kyra ne dit toujours rien , fermant les yeux et cachant son visage ensanglanté. Elle a cependant cesser de rigoler , et de se foutre du monde , ce qui fait peur à Asuma qui comprend par cette attitude qu'elle commence à avoir mal.

-"Pourquoi es tu en mission ici ?"

Elle bave le sang qui coule le long de son menton et ouvre des yeux complètement fatigué pour observer la vitrine. Derrière l'épais vitrage , Asuma est choqué devant tant de violence.

Dans un éclaire de lucidité , les fantômes des gardiens s'effacent presque alors que la jeune femme retrouve ses esprits.

-"Asuma ... Asuma va t-en." implore t-elle fatiguée.

Livide derrière la vitre Asuma et Morino n'en croient par leurs oreilles et Ibiki se dépêche de replacer le gengutsu.

Un coup de de barre de fer tombe sur les cheveux platine ensanglantés l'assommant à moitié.

_"On ne t'as pas demandé ce que tu voulais !"_

Elle ricane encore pour se donner une contenance , malgré que sa voix soit rocailleuse et faiblarde. Elle est lors réinstaller sur sa chaise , les poignets bien serrés.

Un Kunai se plante dans sa cuisse et elle gronde , première démonstration de sa douleur à son public.

_"Ah ! enfin quelque chose de rationnel , Vas tu nous dire ce que tu foutais là-bas où tu veux passer au dessert ?"_ hurle le gardien

Elle se tourne vers lui et tente de sourire ce qui ne rend qu'une grimace.  
_"Yokan s'il vous plaît."_ (pâtisserie japonaise.)

Kakashi blêmit parce que c'est exactement le dessert qu'il y avait , le soir où ils étaient en mission et qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un restaurant , et qu'elle n'y a pas touché.

Il n'en peut plus , elle démontre d'un sang froid énorme , mais semble bien plus apte à flancher. Kakashi ne comprend pas comment il a pu douter de la jeune femme alors que depuis tout à l'heure ils apprennent qu'elle n'a jamais rien avouer sur Konoha !

Après un Kunai dans la cuisse et un Kunai dans l'épaule , la jeune femme commence à montrer des signes de souffrance apparente : sa brutalité dans ses propos , son souffle devenu irrégulier , et ses yeux qu'elle maintient fermé alors qu'elle crache le sang de ses lèvres qu'elle mord avec ardeur.

Un grand bol d'un liquide vert électrique est posé devant la jeune femme , et déjà celle-ci pâlit à vue d'œil et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'examen , elle semble avoir peur.

L'homme s'approche en souriant. Il a des psychologues à son services , des profilers qui suivent depuis le début la scène et qui savent précisément ce qui terrorise Kyra , il sait maintenant qu'elle a une peur bleu de l'acide puisque c'est expressément ce qu'on utilisé sur eux quand ils désobéissait à Barowan. Avec un bâton trouvé à même le sol , il étale des goutte sur le dos de la main gauche de la jeune femme qui grogne et cherche à se débattre.

Le gardien ricane

_"Tu préfères mourir ?"_

Il remarque que la jeune femme ne l'écoute plus , que toute son attention est concentrée sur le liquide mouvementé devant elle. Il l'approche de son visage et la force à respirer les vapeurs toxiques. Alors qu'elle suffoque il répète sa question , la menaçant avec un gobelet plein à rabord d'acide qu'il projette de lui jeter sur la main.

_"Vu les marques , ça ne sera pas la première fois."_

Kyra balance ses jambes nerveusement et lui demande d'éloigner le verre d'elle.

Il rigole et sent le rythme cardiaque de la demoiselle s'accélérer encore et encore. Tsunade n'est pas loin de demander la fin de l'interrogatoire.

Ne la voyant pas répondre , Ibiki ferme les yeux et lance le liquide sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci hurle alors à mort , terrorisant tout ceux restés dans la salle. Sakura sort vomir , et Iruka décide de ne pas en voir plus imité par Naruto.

Jiraiya gronde , il est certain qu'on peut arriver à des résultats plus satisfaisant avec l'écoute de l'autre. Shikamaru est horrifié et quand à Kakashi , il reste droit , impassible.

La jeune femme reprend son souffle pour gémir de douleur , soudain son corps prend feu et elle reste comme brûlée vive , hurlant sa douleur. Une des chaînes qui la maintienne sur la chaise éclate la laissant capable de mouvement. Et Kakashi reconnait là le tempérament de Kyra qui lorsqu'elle était jeune et furieuse partait en flamme pour évacuer au choix la douleur , la fureur , ou le trop plein de chakra.  
Libre , Kyra se lève agonisante pour frapper les murs de pierres de ses petites mains , alors que l'une d'elle est cramoisie et complètement brûlée. Son visage , où les larmes et le sang se mêlent et méconnaissable et indique qu'elle souffre énormément. En la voyant réellement se transformer en torche humaine et frapper les murs de toute ses forces , Kakashi craint que la jeune femme ne soit pas devenue folle , il craint que la douleur soit trop dure à supporter une deuxième fois pour ce petit corps et craint de la vie de Kyra qui brûle la salle d'interrogatoire d'Ibiki.

Deux poignes de fer attrape la jeune kunoichi et la stoppe dans son élan alors qu'un sceau d'eau et lancé sur elle. L'enchainant alors qu'un fouet s'abat sur son dos.

Le gardien s'approche de la jeune femme une nouvelle fois..

_"Tu vas répondre ?"_

le _oui _à peine audible fait sursauter tout l'assemblée. Kakashi se mord la lèvre pourvu qu'elle n'est pas déballer quelque chose de trop complet. Il lève les yeux pour voir au balcon les conseillers qui fiers d'avoir "eu raison de ne pas faire confiance à cette gamine."

_"Qui t'envoies ?"_

_."REPONDS !"_

Mais la jeune femme sourit , s'écroulant à moitié au sol. _"Allez tous vous faire foutre."_

Une claque s'abat sur sa joue méconnaissable.

_"Casse toi , cassez vous tous !"_

Elle grogne et crache regardant droit en direction du balcon et de la vitrine. Tsunade frémit devant l'intensité du regard orangé qui ne se laisse pas berner par le Genjutsu.

Kyra passe en revue chaque personne avant de rencontrer le regard de Kakashi , celui-ci semble pétrifié.

Un notre coup s'abat dans son dos et elle attends le suivant , mais s'aperçoit qu'il ne vient pas.

_"C'est l'heure de notre pause."_

L'assemblée assiste alors a un phénomène de survie spectaculaire alors que Kyra brûle ses chaînes et s'en va en direction de Konoha.

Puis Ibiki arrête le gengutsu et Kyra s'effondre sur le sol incapable de bouger. Alors que Kakashi dévale les marches pour la prendre contre lui.

* * *

-"Elle n'aura rien avoué."

-"Non , et en plus tu viens de perdre sa confiance et de ruiner tout ce qu'elle avait pu avoir à Konoha. Bravo Tsunade !"

Jiraiya est furieux , il n'a vraiment pas apprécié d'observer la gamine se faire torturer et il n'aime pas non plus le ton condescendant qu'ont les conseillers.

**- - - -**

Quand à Kyra , elle est rentré chez elle , se débattant pour qu'on la laisse en paix alors qu'Ibiki insistait pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle rentre chez elle complètement abattue et s'écroule au sol sans avoir même eu le temps de fermer la porte derrière elle.

A son réveil elle est dans son lit , bandée de la tête au pied et Kakashi fait les cents pas dans sa cuisine.  
Elle se trémousse et échappe un gémissement de douleur avant de croiser le regard de l'argenté.

Il s'approche et l'observe. Ces dernières heures ont été pour lui une vraie torture , et rien qu'à voir son visage , on peut même supposer qu'il a souffert autant qu'elle.

Kyra se recule pour se recroqueviller au fond de son lit , alors que les larmes ne sont pas loin de perler à ses yeux. Le copy-nin se rapproche encore pour découvrir que se que la jeune femme tente de fuir depuis son réveil en se trémoussant dans son lit , c'est LUI.

Quelque chose semble cassé dans la jeune femme , et ils ont beau se regardés dans le blancs des yeux , rien n'est plus comme avant. Kakashi s'approche doucement et se colle à elle. Kyra se débat , n'est pas loin de hurler pour qu'il la lâche et tente même de le mordre. Sans résultat , le copy-nin reste soudé à elle , comme pour lui prouver son attachement.

Il ignore combien de temps ils restent ainsi ... un jour ? deux jours ? trois jours ? ce qu'il sait , c'est que lorsqu'il sort de l'appartement chercher à manger et qu'il revient , la jeune femme n'a pas bougé , telle une morte et que tout son travail pour qu'elle accepte qu'il la prenne contre lui et à refaire. Il s'assoit à ses cotés et la nourrit , alors qu'elle se contente d'ouvrir la boucher et d'avaler , les yeux dans le vide. Ensuite il refait l'intégralité de ses bandages , et quand enfin il a finit , il s'allonge dans le lit , occupant tout l'espace et prend la poupée de chiffon qu'elle est contre lui.

c'est le quatrième ou le cinquième jour que Kyra lui avoue tout dans un murmure.

Son village a le pouvoir d'invoquer des démons , c'est de la magie noire interdite , mais dont ils se sont servis pour détruire Konoha. L'appel de Kyuubi à nécessité son intervention car elle avait une affinité avec le feu , et la haine suffisante pour invoquer le démon. C'est elle que le démon a choisit comme guide , et c'est encore elle qui l'a amené à Konoha.

Kakashi n'a pas de réaction à l'écoute du récit , sûrement parce que toutes les deux phrases , un sanglots et une excuse se glissaient. Il ne peut de toute façon pas en vouloir à la jeune femme.  
Il lui raconte alors qu'il a exécuté les ordres et anéanti son village. Il promet que personne n'a souffert , et le "c'est vrai?" demandé si innocemment le fait pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps , Kyra le fixe vraiment dans ses deux yeux dépareillés et l'embrasse doucement.  
Enfin ! Il tend à la retrouver vraiment !

La jeune demoiselle baisse les yeux et se cale contre son torse , pour se ré endormir.

Cela va faire maintenant une semaine que Kyra ne quitte plus son lit. Kakashi fait la navette entre la jeune femme et l'épicier , alors que Naruto et Asuma l'assaillent de question dès qu'il quitte l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Ce matin , il ferme la porte doucement , entrant dans l'appartement et réveillant la jeune femme qui ouvre des yeux alertés. Il soupire , marmonnant que ce n"est que lui" et s'assoit sur les couvertures alors que la jeune femme se lève pour se hisser contre son torse. Kakashi est énervé. Comme d'habitude , il ne le laissera pas paraitre , mais il a eu droit à des réflexions sur les allusions de Techi dès le petit matin.

Des réflexions pas très distingué et peu sympathique , alors que tout le bureau de l'Hokage lui demandait comment était la jeune kunoichi au lit. Kakashi est très énervé , et la jeune femme ne manque pas de s'en rendre compte en le sentant se tendre sous elle.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Il ne répond pas , se contente de fixer le mur d'un air buté alors qu'il revoie les sourires goguenard d'Anko , de Kotetsu et Izumo.

_"Non , ... parce que c'est vrai qu'il y a matière a ... avec elle , depuis quand tu t'la fait?"_

_"Tu fais tourner après ! hein Kakashi !"_

_"J'suis sûr que ça doit être animé sous la couette , un coup pareil !"_

Son poing se serre devant l'incompréhension totale de la jeune kunoichi qui trouve qu'elle n'en sait jamais assez.

-"Tu vas me dire ce qui te met dans cet état là ?"

Il marmonne que tout va bien , qu'il a un peu les nerfs à vifs ces temps ci.

La jeune femme grogne et se serre contre lui , glissant ses mains dans le dos massif du copy-nin , massant légèrement ses épaules. A sa plus grande surprise , le copy-nin hausse une épaule , fronce les sourcils d'un air énervé et se dégage sans explication. Kyra reste muette d'étonnement et s'assoit à coté de l'argenté , les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle attends que tout s'arrange.

Kakashi finit par sortir de sa torpeur un peu plus tard pour s'excuser brièvement et s'apprête à se lever pour sortir. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand la voix retentit.

-"Tu pourrais au moins en parler si ça me concerne , tu ne trouves pas ? Tu te plaint de mon immaturité , mais on ne peut pas dire que tu réagis comme un adulte là Kakashi."

**BAM !**

Dans un élan de fureur , l'argenté vient d'enfoncer son poing dans le mur en placo et laisse un trou béant dans le mur à coté de la porte d'entrée. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire , Kyra est debout à ses cotés , sa main dans la sienne et le dévisage stupéfaite. Même si la fureur a diminué , Kakashi ne peut qu'être encore énerver , il demande à la jeune femme de le lâcher et s'apprête à s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Sauf que la jeune femme n'a aucune intention de le lâcher et garde sa main dans sa petite main avec un air déterminé clairement affiché sur sa face.

Kakashi voit bien qu'elle attends des explications , mais à vrai dire il ne sait pas par quoi commencer et lui clairement.

-"Commence par ce que tu veux , le reste viendra ensuite."

Et il déballe son sac comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Grondant sur le fait que quelqu'un de l'équipe à écrit dans son rapport les allusions de Techi et qu'il a droit à des réflexions toute la journée.

Une vague de culpabilité et de déception envahit Kyra.

Elle le regarde longuement avant d'emmétre un tout petit : "Je suis désolée Kakashi." parce qu'elle est bien désolée de voir que tout ça le met hors de lui et que malgré qu'elle l'aime , lui n'a pas l'air prêt à arrêter de se cacher.

Le copy-nin a une absence avant de la considérer avec ébahissement alors qu'une nouvelle vague de colère s'empare de ses yeux.

-"Désolée ? Mais désolée pourquoi Kyra ? Bordel , tu te rends pas compte qu'on me demande si tu es bonne au lit ? Si je peux t'échanger ? Ce qu'on fait ? Tu te sent pas un peu violée de savoir que tout le village est au courant de nos ébats ?"

Kyra sourit , d'abord c'est pas tout le village , c'est deux ou trois ninjas , puis Techi n'a pas détaillé leurs positions favorites ou quoique ce soit d'autres ...

-"C'est moi qui suis désolé , je ne veux pas que tout le village pose des yeux intéressé sur toi."

Et sur ce , il l'enserre de ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffement. La jeune femme hoquète , sentant le rythme cardiaque du copy-nin s'intensifier. Elle sourit et baisse son masque avant de se mettre sur demi-pointe et embrasser les lèvres minces du ninja masqué.

Celui ci ne peu pas parer l'attaque et sa colère se transforme en une tout autre fureur , la passion. Le jeune homme saisit Kyra par les hanches et la soulève pour passer les jambes de la jeune femme autour de sa taille. Passant une main baladeuse sous ses fesses , il grogne et n'attends même pas de rejoindre le lit qui est à quelques mètres à peine : il la plaque contre le mur , , commençant à la déshabiller alors qu'elle s'accroche à lui et lui ôte sa veste et son pull.

Ils tombent par terre peu de temps après , complètement ivres d'amour , alors que Kakashi continu à embrasser la jeune femme dans le cou. Il l'écrase désormais sous son corps alors qu'elle gémit doucement. Le fait qu'il rentre enfin en elle après tant d'abstinence et de problème est une véritable libération. Énervé comme il est , il s'acharne , poussant leurs plaisirs a leurs paroxysme. Une fois vidé de toutes énergie , ils s'allonge sur elle et roule pour la prendre contre lui. Elle à l'air visiblement épuisé , mais ses traits sont ceux d'une personne complètement épanouie , et cela la rend que plus belle.

-"Wahou , il faut qu'on te parle de nous plus souvent !" rigole la jeune femme.

Mais Kakashi ne réagit pas , il n'arrive pas vraiment à prendre ça avec humour.

-"Non , Kyra .... " il se lève , remet sa veste , et se rhabille complètement " Je suis navré crois moi ..." Il ouvre la fenêtre de la jeune femme " Mais ça ne peut plus durer."

Il ferme la fenêtre doucement derrière lui et saute sur le mur d'en face , laissant Kyra , les yeux grands ouverts se remettre alors qu'elle même pas levée du carrelage de sa cuisine.  
La jeune femme se relève , et s'assoit sur le lit toujours aussi étonnée. Elle finit par se diriger vers la fenêtre d'où elle aperçoit la fenêtre de l'appartement de Kakashi.  
Fenêtre qu'elle vois pour la première fois fermée.

* * *

Voilà Un chapitre en Avance :)


	18. J'ai mal

Hop , Hop un nouveau chapitre !

Un peu badant. Je l'écoute avec Wildcatcat - Ratatat , ou Lex de Ratatat aussi. :)

* * *

_"Non Kyra. Je suis navré , crois moi. Mais ça ne peut plus durer."_

Si Kyra avait été persuadé que Kakashi était quelqu'un de rieur et blagueur , elle aurait certainement cru que c'était une grosse plaisanterie C'est bon , où sont les caméras !? Mais cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la fenêtre de Kakashi était fermée et trois jours qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ce qui mettait les nerfs de Kyra à rude épreuve.

_Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?_

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle causait du souci à Asuma qui la trouvait extrêmement terne et à Naruto qui la trouvait changée. Et Elle commençait à en avoir assez de peser sur ses amis.

**_Toc Toc Toc_**

Kyra sursauta et se hâta d'ouvrir avant de trouver Asuma devant sa porte. Bon pas qu'elle aurait espéré y trouver quelqu'un d'autre , ça lui fait plaisir de trouver Asuma mais bon ! Celui-ci entra dans le petit appartement presque énervé et s'assit à la table.

-"Je commence à en avoir assez de vous deux." railla t-il en guise de bonjour.

-"Kakashi fait la gueule depuis trois jours , trois que toi tu ne sors pas de chez toi. Je sais que votre histoire est tabou que vous n'en parlez même pas entre vous , mais vous commencez sérieusement à me gonfler."

Kyra toujours devant sa porte ouverte , la ferme machinalement et vient s'assoir sur les genoux d'Asuma.

_Comment est il aussi au courant ?_

-"J'ai parlé avec Kakashi tout hier , il est en vrac , mais je dois dire que tu ne fais pas mieux , va falloir que vous arrêtiez d'en faire pâtir les autres." gronde t-il comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Kyra acquiesce , sauf que cette décision ne tient pas à elle. _Hélas._

Après avoir à moitié écouté le sermon d'Asuma en entier, la jeune femme lui ouvre la porte et lui promet que tout va s'arranger. Sauf que Kyra commence à se demander si elle en a vraiment envie.

Comprenez la un peu !

_Kakashi qui dit qu'il m'aime et qui finit par s'en aller la minute d'après pour mon bien !_

_"le sexe pour le sexe ça ne m'intéresse pas !"_

_c'est ça et Je elle sert à quoi alors ?_

La jeune femme se laisse tomber su son lit. De là elle peut voir à travers sa fenêtre celle de Kakashi toujours fermée. Elle sursaute presque lorsqu'elle y aperçoit la silhouette de Kakashi en pleine discussion apparemment ainsi que celle d'Asuma.

Kyra ne sait pas lire sur les lèvres , mais cette discussion semble être animée , elle voit le copy-nin s'énervait et Asuma assit à la table écouter , pensif. C'en est trop pour Kyra , de quoi se mêle Asuma ? Pourquoi Kakashi fait tout ce cirque ? Lorsqu'elle voit Shikamaru et Temari dans la rue tout ça lui semble si simple ! Pourquoi rien ne marche avec elle ? Est ce qu'elle est diffèrente ?

Kyra souffle et se passe les mains sur son visage. _Tout est bien trop compliqué entre elle et Kakashi _.

Un bruit au loin lui fait soudain tourner la tête , elle regarde et voit avec stupeur Asuma ouvrir la fenêtre de l'argenté qui le regarde faire les bras croisés. Kyra s'avance derrière la vitre et les observe tout les deux se lancer des regards noirs. Elle voit Asuma lui faire signe de venir et elle voit Kakashi et surtout son regard glacial. Kyra décide de ne pas y aller risquer sa peau et sort se changer les idées en trouvant Naruto. Elle y passe la journée , et rentre en fin chez elle.

Lorsque Kyra rentre chez elle , la fenêtre de Kakashi et toujours ouverte , et la jeune fille hésite , _quoi faire y aller ? Rester là ?_

Elle se décide finalement et se retrouve en trois secondes dans l'intérieur de l'argenté. Elle avance prudemment jusqu'à la chambre ou Kakashi est allongé. Elle _sait _qu'il ne dors pas , elle _sait_ aussi qu'il est conscient de sa présence. Mais là tout de suite ce que Kyra voudrait _savoir _c'est ce que veux Kakashi. Elle s'avance jusqu'au lit et s'assoit à coté de lui. Il ne bronche pas et garde ses deux yeux désepérement fermés alors qu'elle passe doucement sa main dans sa chevelure argenté. Kyra sursaute lorsque la main de Kakashi attrape la sienne , abandonnée dans ses cheveux. Elle voit la main blanche amener sa main jusqu'aux lèvres masquées , elle voit aussi la façon dont les lèvres masquées embrassent ses doigts. Puis Kakashi ouvre les yeux et Kyra n'est plus sûre de rien.

Pendant longtemps ils se fixent dans le blancs des yeux comme une discussion muette. Kyra ne cesse de combattre intérieurement son désir. Enfin , ô enfin il la prend contre lui et inspire dans ses longs cheveux. Kyra n'était tellement plus certaine qu'il referait encore ça , ce geste qui la fait tellement frémir , qu'elle en oublie de respirer.

Elle se redresse pour observer cette moitié de visage qui la fait temps perdre la tête mais les yeux de Kakashi sont toujours dénués d'expression et quand il se décide à parler Kyra croit mourir.

"Kyra ... C'est fini , on ne peut pas."

D'abord Kyra rate un battement de son cœur , ensuite elle se redresse n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comment un geste aussi tendre peut-il cacher des paroles aussi abjectes.  
Doucement Kyra se remet du choc avant d'observer Kakashi d'un air horrifié. Sûrement que l'image qu'elle lui rend doit faire peur car il s'accroche à elle et lui demande si ça va. Et Kakashi a raison de s'inquiéter puisque Kyra est extrêmement pâle. Elle se lève avec précaution presque minutieuse quand la main de Kakashi toujours allongé l'attrape.

"Cependant .... on peut quand même se dire au revoir." grogne t-il.

Kyra est stupéfaite.

_Kakashi est un salop._

Voilà ce qu'il est. Kyra doit choisir entre ce désir qui grandit en elle et le peut d'honneur qui lui reste. Elle ne veut pas montrer à cet homme ô combien elle s'est attaché à lui et combien elle n'est rien sans lui mais ne peut pas. Alors lentement elle se voit marcher à reculons alors que la prise de Kakashi sur son poignet se fais plus ferme et qui la tire à lui.

Elle se voit alors passer sur Kakashi alors qu'il lui retire les quelques vêtements qu'elle porte. Elle se voit baisser le masque bleu marine qu'elle déteste , elle se voit tirer sur la nuque de Kakashi pour qu'il l'embrasse encore. Elle le voit passer sur elle , tirer sur les draps avec acharnement pour s'écraser sur elle de tout son poids. Elle se voit passer ses mains sur ce corps qu'elle déteste , juste pour le sentir sur elle et pour griffer ce dos qu'elle ne peut plus voir en peinture.

Elle sent la tension du corps de Kakashi dont chaque muscles se tend comme victime d'une crampe. Elle capte enfin son regard dépareillé qui la fixe doucement alors qu'elle sent ses lèvres humides se poser sur les siennes. Kyra détourne la tête , elle ne veut plus qu'il l'embrasse sinon elle va pleurer.  
Kakashi semble avoir comprit le message puisqu'il ne retente plus l'expérience , elle le sent passer une main pour saisr sa hanche alors qu'il rentre en elle.

Kyra ne sent plus rien , elle voudrait être ailleurs et que la voix dans sa tête qui hurle "C'est fini ." en boucle se taise enfin. C'est leurs moment et elle voudrait en profiter. Elle ne veut plus sentir ce corps massif sur elle qui la désire autant qu'elle le désire. Elle sent le souffle de Kakashi dans son cou qui la fait encore frémir , et le son rauque de sa voix quand il la désir avec intensité. Kyra plonge alors que Kakashi accentue ses coups de reins , elle a le cœur en miette et la douleur est difficilement supportable , elle s'accroche aux épaules de Kakashi qui s'étonne de la voir réagir seulement maintenant. Kyra lui sourit et passe au dessus histoire de ne plus sentir ce corps qu'elle désir , histoire de ne pas s'habituer à cette étreinte qu'elle adore.  
Un gémissement étranglé sors de sa bouche alors que Kakashi reprend le dessus , ils sont sur le point de conclure quand Kyra voit Kakashi approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Elle frémit et cherche à s'incruster au matelas qui ne bouge pas pour éviter l'inévitable. Puis les lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes.

_"C'est fini , c'est fini , c'est fini." _  
_"C'est fini , c'est fini , c'est fini." _  
_"C'est fini , c'est fini , c'est fini." _

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que le cœur de Kyra à explosé en miettes.


	19. Shikamaru , Garde AA

_"C'est fini. Tout simplement et tout bonnement fini."_

_"F.I.N.I , Fini."_

* * *

-"Bon , Kyra ça te dit qu'on aille voir les missions et qu'on en fasse une ensemble un de ses quatre ?" propose gentiment Kiba à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci le regarde d'un regard inquisiteur derrière son verre de Saké. Elle fait la loi , elle les a à ses pieds , elle le sait et elle en profite.

-"Ouais , pourquoi pas." dit -elle d'une voix raillé , elle se lève reprend ses esprit alors que le monde tangue un peu autour d'elle et s'aperçoit que Naruto , Kiba et Shikamaru avec qui elle était , sont en pleine discussion silencieuse.

-"On y va ou quoi ?" demande t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto s'approche d'elle et la rassoit alors que Kiba s'en va furieux. Shikamaru jette un regard à Naruto , puis à Kiba qui s'en va au loin. Ensuite il subtilise discrètement le verre de Saké de la jeune femme.

De l'avis de Shikamaru , Kiba a complètement perdu la tête. Depuis que Kakashi est parti en mission il a décidé de mettre la main sur la jeune femme. Shikamaru n'ose même pas s'imaginer la réaction de l'argenté lorsque celui-ci apprendra qui essaye de mettre le grappin sur sa nana ! Quand à celle-ci non seulement le jeu de Kiba l'agace mais en plus elle essuie verre de Saké sur verre de Saké.

-"Hep , un autre jeune homme !" raille la voix de Kyra , alors qu'elle tend son verre au serveur.

Pour Naruto c'est simple , il sait ce qui plait tant à Kiba chez Kyra. Cet esprit si maladif et si rebelle. Le blond a mis fin à sa liaison avec Tenten hier et si il n'aimait pas Kyra comme sa sœur il serait sûrement aussi ridicule que Kiba.

Shikamaru grogne , Kyra a des problèmes avec l'alcool , ça ils le savent tous. Mais le départ de Kakashi semble avoir été l'élément déclencheur à la reprise. Ce sont ils disputés ? Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il n'y a pas plus tabou que _Kakashi _pour Kyra et respectivement , _Kyra_ pour Kakashi.

-"Hep ! Un au..."

-"Kyra , ça suffit." la coupe t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme le fusille du regard et le suit alors qu'il se lève complètement exaspérée.

-"On vas où là !?"

Shikamaru l'entraine hors du bar. Où ils vont , il ne sait pas , partout sauf dans un bar , il en a suffisamment avec son père pour faire les gardes alcooliques avec la jeune femme.  
Il la ramène chez elle , s'assure qu'elle n'est pas capable de faire une bêtise et s'en va en fermant la porte.

_C'est fini le bon temps. Rien ne va plus DU TOUT._

* * *

Asuma rouvre la porte du petit appartement avec un bonjour sonore puisque c'est une des meilleure façon de reconnaitre la Kyra _ivre_ de la Kyra parfaitement _lucide_. Il la voit froncer les sourcils et plonger la tête dans l'oreiller et en déduit que bonne pioche ! Positif : Elle a finit de cuver. Négatif : Elle a encore mal à la tête.

Il rentre dans l'appartement et ouvre les placards ... tout ce qui contient ne serais-ce qu'un degré d'alcool et vidé dans la cuvette des WC. Tout y passe , bouteilles , parfums , médicaments. Asuma en a marre d'aller chercher Kyra dans les rues de Konoha parce qu'elle s'est perdue en pleine nuit ou d'entendre les réflexions de Tsunade sur la consommation de la jeune femme.  
Sur ce point là d'ailleurs Kyra ne veut rien entendre , Tsunade qui lui fait la leçon sur l'alcool , c'est le genre de chose qui la font éclater de rire comme une vraie insolente.

Une fois l'appartement vidé de toute substance "néfaste", Asuma s'avance vers le lit . Kyra n'a pas bougé de son lit et ne semble pas disposée à en sortir de toute façon. Il tire les couvertures pour voir que la jeune femme dors enroulée dans ce qu'il semble être une des vestes de l'argenté. Elle en a plusieurs dans son armoire, (sûrement du temps où ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble ), mais ne semble pas vouloir s'en débarrasser. Asuma est triste de voir ça , mais Kyra était vraiment folle de Kakashi. Il grommelle quelque chose de grossier sur l'amour non partagé et les connards qui pient le coeur de femmes et prends ensuite Kyra dans ses bras. Il l'assoit sur une chaise , verse de l'eau dans un grand verre et le tend à une jeune femme comateuse qui se masse le crâne.

-"Je veux pas d'eau Asuma." grogne t-elle mimant son envie de vomir.

**_Toc Toc Toc !_**

Asuma tourne immédiatement la tête vers la porte alors que Kyra plonge la tête ente ses bras en grognant contre les gens qui font trop de bruit quand elle a la gueule de bois. Il ouvre la porte pour se retrouver face à Kiba et son chien Akamaru , l'un des élèves de Kurenai sa femme.

-"Salut Ky ... bonjour Asuma-sensei , Kyra ... n'est pas là ?" lance le jeune homme en tentant de regarder par dessus l'épaule d'Asuma.

Celui-ci grogne et le laisse entrer , il n'a plus trop envie de voir des hommes tourner autour de sa fille avant un petit moment , si elle passe par cette étape pour s'en remmetre à chaque fois.

Tout le temps où il reste dans l'appartement , Asuma voit Kiba s'occuper de Kyra , tenter de la faire rire et se montrer adorable avec elle. Une fois le jeune homme partit , Asuma s'approche de la jeune femme toujours aussi endormie.

-"Il est gentil Kiba , il vient souvent ici ?"

Il voit Kyra froncer les sourcils , tenter de se souvenir avant de replonger sa tête entre ses bras.

-"Je sais pas."

Asuma essuie l'échec de la conversation et continu sur sa lancée , "Il ne te plait pas Kiba ?"

Parce que si Asuma a bien vu ce qu'il a vu , il est près à parier que le jeune homme en pince pour sa fille et que finalement , une relation avec le jeune Inuzuka serait peut-être plus sain pour Kyra qu'une relation avec Kakashi Hatake.

Il entend Kyra grogner et ricaner , d'après elle Kiba est collant , chiant , et quand à son clébard , il lui bave dessus et pue.  
En entendant ça , Asuma se trouve rêveur de trouver un jour quelqu'un pour sa fille chérie.

_C'est pas gagné._

* * *

-"Kyra , Kyra , on va se faire un combat ?!"

La jeune femme défie Naruto de regard et lui saute dessus avant qu'il ne puisse réagir (le seul moyen pour elle d'arriver à le battre et la surprise) et tout deux débutent un combat acharné mais amicale avant tout.

Quand enfin ils font une pause , puisque à puissance égale (Naruto à retenue ses coups , vous vous en doutez ) ; ils s'allongent dans l'herbe tout les deux en riant. Kyra pose sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme en soupirant de bien être. Le soleil frappe ses joues rosies par l'effort et elle ne peut que se sentir bien.  
A coté d'elle Naruto est aux anges , fier de lui car lui seul arrive à la faire rire , mais aussi extrêmement content de pouvoir s'amuser avec son amie et de profiter de ces moments où elle n'ai pas complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il ferme les yeux et profite lui aussi du soleil qui lèche son visage.

Ils s'endorment presque quand Kyra bouge la tête et renifle le cou de Naruto. Après cette rupture , elle est bien en peine de se retrouver seule. Les hormones lui jouent des tours à chaque fois qu'un homme à peu près potable passe près d'elle. De son coté Naruto ressent un grand manque depuis que Tenten l'a quitté qui n'arriveù toujours pas à combler. Celui-ci ressert donc son étreinte autour des fines épaules et respire les cheveux blond platine qui sentent terriblement bon. Ils restent ainsi longtemps avant d'ouvrir leurs paupières et de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Ensuite tout se passe en un éclaire , les lèvres de Naruto se retrouve sur celles de Kyra on ne sait trop comment. Lentement le jeune homme glisse sur elle alors que sa langue roule contre sa jumelle. Kyra passe lentement une main dans ses cheveux. Naruto embrasse lentement la peau , le visage et le cou de Kyra quand celle ci s'arrête de bouger et reste figée.  
Le jeune homme se décale et se redresse avant de s'allonger aux cotés de la jeune femme.  
Pendant longtemps ils restent là , main dans la main , blottis l'un contre l'autre à fixer le ciel jusqu'à ce que Naruto prenne la parole

-"Tu sais , je sais que Kakashi et toi , vous vous aimiez."

La main de Kyra se raidie dans la sienne et elle allait se lever lorqu'il la plaqua sur le sol. Allongé sur elle il continua à parler à une Kyra qui n'aimait pas beaucoup l'imparfait _"Aimiez"._

-"Je dis pas ça parce que c'est ce que le type de barowan nous avais raconté , Kyra." explique t-il.

-"Si tu crois que les gens le voyait pas !" s'exclame t-il alors qu'il est certain que Kyra ignorait tout ça.

Devant le peu de réaction de la jeune femme qui n'est pas loin de chanter à tue-tête en se bouchant les oreilles , Naruto continu sur sa lancée.

-"Kyra je t'ai menti , ce jour là quand il t'a crié dessus et que je t'ai dit qu'il été toujours comme ça en mission."

Elle lève un œil inquisiteur vers lui.

-"C'était faux Kyra , Kakashi a eu peur pour toi , il été jamais comme ça avant. Rien qu'à voir comment il te regardait marcher ou quand toi tu l'écoutait ... ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure."

Kyra se tait , elle n'est pas vraiment certaine que cela lui fasse plaisir de savoir que Kakashi l'aimait avant de partir. Elle finit par avaler difficilement sa salive et demander à Naruto la question qui lui taraude l'esprit depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

-"Depuis combien de temps est-il en mission ?"

Naruto fait mine de réfléchir pour ne pas montrer à la jeune femme qu'il sait exactement depuis quand elle a plongé dans la détresse.

-"Je sais pas , deux trois mois je dirais."

_-2mois , 1 semaines et trois jours._

Elle intègre l'information d'un hochement de tête.

-"Dit Naruto ..." dit elle timidement "Il va revenir ? ... C'est normal qu'elle soit si longue sa mission ?" demande t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Naruto sourit , c'est ça qui inquiète tellement Kyra alors ! Il s'empresse de la rassurer et de lui promettre que :

**1)** Kakashi est très doué ,

**2)** c'est pour ça qu'il a des mission difficiles ,

**3)** il est toujours en retard.

Elle acquiesce et le remercie. Alors qui lui rend une réplique exacte du sourire "nice guy" de Gai et Lee.

-"C'est moi qui devrait te remercier Kyra ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça!" dit-il en se redressant.

En s'en allant , Naruto ne peut que faire un seul constat : _Si embrasser Kyra lui avait permit d'aller mieux plus tôt , il l'aurait fait bien avant !_

* * *

Kyra se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Naruto a beau l'avoir réconforté toute l'après midi , elle est toujours aussi soucieuse.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil , elle se lève et attrape la bouteille de Saké posé sur sa table depuis hier. Elle la débouche et s'en sert un verre qu'elle avale d'un coup sans en savourer le goût. Elle se ressert , _une_ fois , _deux _fois , _trois_ fois avant de réaliser qu'elle vient exactement de faire ce qu'elle s'était jurer de ne surtout pas faire , à savoir vider les trois quarts de la bouteille.

Du bruit dehors l'interpelle et elle s'avance vers sa fenêtre. Son premier réflexe est de s'assurer que _LA_ fenêtre est toujours fermée et éteinte , ensuite son œil se dirige vers ce qui semblerait être un tas de ninjas amassé dans la rue principale. Curieuse de nature alors qu'en plus son instinct féminin à un très mauvais pressentiment , elle boit quelques verres et descend en titubant sans s'apercevoir que non seulement elle a bu les trois quart de la bouteille , mais en plus elle vient de s'enfiler le quart restant.

En descendant , Kyra se vautre dans les escaliers , pour atterrir au pied d'Asuma qui la relève et s'étonne de la trouver hors de son lit à une heure pareille. Asuma qui était justement venu vérifier que Kyra était bien endormie et ne risquait pas de sortir observer la scène plus bas.

-"Asuma ? Ben qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?"

Asuma renifle les cheveux qui empestent l'alcool avant de se décider. Il assoit Kyra sur une marcher , inspire une grande inspiration : _Je lui dit ? Je lui dit pas ?_

-"Kyra , Kakashi est revenu , il est à l'hôpital."

Kyra tout entière se fige. Son cerveau qui tournait déjà au ralenti , ses mains qui tombent contre la pierre de l'escalier , son cœur et ses yeux. Il lui faut trois minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'Asuma la secoue et lui ordonne d'aller se recoucher.

Mais Kyra grogne comme lorsqu'elle était enfant , et pour éviter une crise de larme dans la cage d'escalier d'un immeuble de civils , Asuma l'entraine derrière elle alors qu'elle titube en direction de l'hôpital. Lui faisant promettre de dissimuler son état d'ébriété devant Tsunade et de ne surtout pas lui faire une scène.

* * *

Voilà un petit chapitre en avance puisque je n'avais rien de spécial à faire _(N'étant pas allée au Lycée pour cause de neige ni Lundi ni mardi héhé !)._ J'espère que les Fans de Kiba ne m'en veulent pas trop. Pour être franche , Kiba , ma soeur l'adore et pas moi , je me venge donc un peu et le personnage n'aura pas un rôle très glorieux dans l'histoire , je suis désolée si il vous plaisait d'avoir pu dégrader son image , ce n'est que de la pure fiction inspirée elle-même d'une fiction !

Je suis décue j'avais toute une belle présentation , avec des mots en Italique , des mots centrés .. blablabla , et ça ne marche pas qu'en j'enregistre. Zut pour une fois que je m'appliquais ! Pour le nom du chapitre , j'ai beaucoup hésité , c'est dommage qu'il y est un nombre de caractères restreints. Comme "Shikamaru et Naruto , les nouveaux gardes du corps." ne rentrait pas , j'ai finalement opté pour "Shikamaru le garde A.A" , A.A signifiant Alcooliques Anonymes , voilà juste cette petite précision au cas où vous l'ignoriez ! :)

Voilà , on arrive là aussi bientôt à la fin , je compte sur un , deux , peut-être trois autres chapitres avant de clore l'histoire ! En espérant que vous avez passé un bon p'tit moment , et pour ceux qui ont lu ma dernière fic' "Soka ou kakashi" , et qui ont donc lu mon petit texte en bas enfin d'Histoire , je voulais juste vous signalez que , ben je vais sûrement me lancer pour une nouvelle , voir deux nouvelles Fictions prochainement lorsque j'aurais terminée celle-ci , ce qui ne sera pas grosse affaire. Voilà un pour les news ! :)

Bisous tout le monde et Bonne fin de semaine.

Mobygirl.


	20. Un marché pas très catholique

J'ai du retard , j'ai du retard. Et en plus je ne suis même pas satisfaite de ma fin. :( bref , j'espère que ça vous conviendras , moi pas ^^ ! Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Lorsque Kyra s'avance jusqu'au lit blanc aux draps tirés et rigides , en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche , Asuma commence à se demander si il n'a pas fait une grosse bêtise. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Naruto et Shikamaru lui disent.  
Puis les yeux de Kakashi papillonnent avant de s'ouvrir doucement et faire le tour de la salle. Ils se posent ensuite inévitablement sur Kyra qui le fixe toujours figée devant son lit.

On ne sait pas ce qu'ils se racontent silencieusement , mais quelques secondes après , Kakashi se met à tousser et à grogner de douleur. La minute d'après il est amené au bloc devant une Kyra saoule , impuissante qui retient ses larmes et qui est persuadée qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal.

Il faut toutes les peines du monde à Naruto et Shikamaru pour lui assurer que ce n'est pas elle qui a provoquer l'explosion de l'artère près du cœur de Kakashi et qu'elle peut dormir tranquillement.

* * *

Lorsque Kakashi se réveille , la première chose qu'il voit c'est Asuma qui semble avoir veillé toute la nuit près de la fenêtre. Puis il tourne la tête sur le coté : sur le lit d'à coté il voit Shikamaru qui tente d'apprendre à Naruto comment jouer intelligemment au Shôgi. Une quinte de toux les alerte et tous s'approchent d'un même pas.

"Ben voyons , Arriver à Konoha dans cet état là ! Tu nous as fiché une sacré trouille mon vieux !"

Il sourit et soudain semble se rappeler vaguement de Kyra à son chevet. Elle n'est pas là. Pourquoi n'est elle pas là ?_ Sa_ Kyra , que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'elle n'ai pas pu lui rendre visite ? Il a beau la chercher des yeux , il ne la trouve pas et son regard interrogateur vers Asuma suffit à faire comprendre l'ancien ninja gardien ce qu'il cherche.

"Elle dors chez elle , Alors pitié laisse-la en paix." implore Asuma.

Kakashi ignore à quoi est dû cette voix suppliante qu'Asuma prends, mais , en se remémorant les derniers évenments passés , y compris sa rupture brutale , ne peut qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il ne veut plus interférer dans la vie de la jeune femme.

Alors pour croire à son mensonge lui-même , il hausse un sourcil et lâche sur un ton dédaigneux

"Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de lui parler."

Même Shikamaru et Naruto de là où ils sont flairent le mensonge à plein nez avec un sourire entendu.

Lorsque Kyra se réveille , elle essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front et se redresse en un même temps comme après un mauvais rêve. Oubliant la migraine qui lui tire les neurones , elle se lève , enfile quelques chose de présentable et s'avance en direction de l'hôpital. Quel mal de crâne elle a. Devant l'hôpital , elle y trouve Naruto et Shikamaru entrain de boire un café , qui dès qu'ils la voient débarquer , cherchent aussitôt à lui faire faire demi-tourchose qu'elle interprete plutôt mal.  
Finalement , ce n'est qu'en lui promettant une bouteille de Sake que Shikamaru obtient de Kyra qu'elle laisse l'argenté dormir. La jeune femme repars en compagnie de Kiba qui s'est empressé de lui prendre le bras et s'accroche à elle dès qu'il la croise dans la rue.

* * *

-"Tu aimes les chiens ?"

-"mmh."

Kiba sourit et caresse le long poil d'Akamaru.

-"Tu n'es pas très causante aujourd'hui."

Kyra allongée dans l'herbe dans un champs à coté de Kiba , grogne intérieurement.

Kiba est _gentil_ , Kiba est _sympa_ , mais elle n'aime pas _Kiba_ , et ça Kiba ne l'a pas encore intégré. Comment peut elle être causante alors que l'amour de sa vie est dans le coma , et que l'amour de sa vie ne l'aime plus ? Elle se redresse et souris au jeune homme qui prend ça comme une invitation et lui prends la main.

_Mais quel idiot._

* * *

-"Tu ne veux pas venir ?"

-"Non."

-"Kyra , ça lui ferait extrêmement plaisir que tu viennes , ne serait-ce qu'en ami !"

Kyra nie et râle , elle n'ira pas fêter chez Asuma le bon rétablissement de Kakashi , c'est hors de question. C'est niet. _Manquer plus que ça ! Il ne veut même pas la voir à l'hôpital et elle devrait faire l'effort de le voir et de boire un verre à sa santé ?!_

Et Oui ! Elle a appris hier que Kakashi ne souhaitait pas la voir lui rendre visite à l'hôpital , et rien que ce vent là lui fait mal au cœur. Finalement après négociation , elle accepte la proposition d'Asuma : venir pour l'apéro , rigoler avec Naruto , puis partir.

Asuma la regarde partir un peu inquiet , Kyra gère sa vie en fonction de l'alcool. Et ça , ça sent mauvais. _Très _mauvais.

Sa fille a vraiment un problème avec l'alcool.

* * *

"A Kakashi et à sa mission !" hurle Anko en lançant son verre en l'air , laissant le contenu s'éparpiller un peu partout.

Chaque verre se tend en l'air en l'imitant. Tous sauf un , vous aurez devinez qui en est la propriétaire. Kyra boit depuis qu'elle est arrivée sous l'œil surpris de Kakashi qui ne l'avait pas cru capable d'ingurgiter autant d'alcool , et sous l'œil inquiet d'Asuma qui n'a pas envie d'un scandale chez lui.

La plupart des invités tournent une tête indignée vers la jeune femme , et Kakashi met fin au problème en buvant son verre en rigolant.

La fête continu , chacun va et rigole d'un groupe d'ami à un groupe d'ami.

Kyra fait la navette entre Asuma et Naruto en évitant soigneusement de se retrouver dans le même groupe d'amis que Kakashi , et se cache derrière le jeune blond dès que Kiba arrive. Hélas Kiba et son flair légendaire la retrouve -trop- facilement et elle se le coltine jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

En voyant Kyra à moitié ivre au bras de Kiba , Kakashi est sur le point d'avoir une attaque , il devient rouge et Kurenai à sa droite et certaine qu'il vient d'avaler de travers son petit fourré. Il la rassure gentiment et se traîne jusqu'à Naruto et Shikamaru pour avoir un peu plus d'explication. Ceux-ci ne l'éclairent guère et il se voit contraint d'observer la jeune femme et Kiba toute la soirée d'un œil jaloux.

A l'heure du dîner tout le monde déserte le salon pour la salle à manger et Kyra disparait comme c'était entendu. Kakashi en voyant chacun s'assoir autour de la table fait rapidement le compte , Elle n'est plus là et il n'y a pas de chaise pour elle , ce qui traduit qu'elle ne restera pas dîner. Curieux , il sort dehors et ne la trouve pas , il finit par rentrer dans le salon , où quelqu'un fouille dans les placards comme un voleur. Il s'approche pour tomber nez à nez avec les fesses de Kyra -très jolies soit dit en passant- qui est en train de dépouiller la maison de son père en alcool.  
Kakashi se racle la gorge afin de prévenir de sa présence et la jeune femme se cogne en voulant se retourner. Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles la jeune femme l'identifie ; elle finit par se relever , très droite en ayant deviner qui se trouvait derrière elle. Toujours dos à lui , Kyra baisse les yeux , ramasse toutes les bouteilles qu'elle a pu trouver et s'apprête à partir quand elle entends :

"Tu ne restes pas ?"

Kyra murmure qu'elle a à faire , elle remet fébrilement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui demande de "Ne rien dire à Asuma." Elle part dans la nature sans qu'il n'ai vu son visage et le laisse seul planté au milieu du salon.

"Kakashi ! Kakashi ! On t'attendais !" appelle Asuma en s'approchant.

En voyant le verre brisé et surtout le placard mal refermé , Asuma grogne , et demande

"Tu l'a vu Kakashi ? Est ce qu'elle vient de prendre quelque chose ici ?"

Kakashi se retourne songeur "Non , qui ça ? Pourquoi il y a quoi dans ce placard ?"

Asuma n'est pas dupe , cependant il est assez intelligent pour éviter de blesser Kakashi en lui parlant des petits problème que rencontre sa file chérie. Il lui sourit et lui tapote l'épaule avant de lui indiquer la table ou tous ses amis l'attendent. Enfin presque tous.  
Ce soir Kakashi doit s'amuser , Asuma ferme le placard , il réglera ça plus tard.

* * *

"Kyra , je ne veux plus t'y prendre , tu m'entends ??"

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'Asuma lui passe un savon.

"Cinq bouteilles bon sang , _cinq_ !" gronde t-il "Tu pensais que je ne le verrais pas que tu m'as volé CINQ bouteilles !"

Immédiatement elle saute aux conclusions et , est stupéfaite de se faire contredire par Asuma : "Non Kakashi ne t'as pas dénoncer , il t'a même couvert figure toi !"

Elle se laisse tomber sur son lit comme une ado rebelle alors qu'il continu à déambuler dans son appartement. Le pire pour Asuma c'est qu'elle est encore dans le coaltar et que ce qu'il raconte , ce n'est même pas certain qu'elle l'intègre. Il finit par claquer la porte avec un "Je reviendrais plus tard." avant d'empocher les bouteilles et de repartir avec.  
"Confisqué." dit-il en sortant.

Trois jours plus tard , Kyra fait tourner son verre de sirop sur la table du bar. Cela fait trois jours qu'elle n'a pas bu une goutte d'alcool et ça ne serait pourtant pas pour lui déplaire.  
Asuma a été formel avec tout le monde , le premier qu'il voit acheter à boire à la jeune femme goûtera de ses lames de chakra.

Naruto et Shikamaru voient peinés , la jeune femme se trainer hors du bar , elle semble fébrile et bien fragile. Complètement anéantie , complètement à la dérive.

* * *

Assise dans l'herbe du près , Kyra ouvre son livre. Il faut qu'elle est l'esprit occupée , sinon c'est un vrai supplice !

Deux minutes plus tard le livre fais office d'arme et elle l'envoi avec force s'écraser sur un arbre tout au bout du champs.  
Le livre est intercepté quelques mètres plus loin par une main entraînée.

"Hola Bella chica , en voilà des manières !"

Elle se relève hors d'elle , Kyra n'est pas d'humeur aux plaisanteries aujourd'hui et elle n'est pas certaine de réussir à se contenir si Kiba l'embête.

La première chose que Kiba voit après le grincement de dents de Kyra et son air furieux , c'est les cernes violettes qui autour des beaux yeux de la jeune femme , ainsi que ses mains qui tremblent est qui traduisent de tout évidence que le jeune femme est en état de manque. Mais ce n'est pas grave , elle n'en est que plus belle et plus violente.

"Je peux m'assoir ?" demande t-il

Elle ne dit rien , se laisse tomber sur le dos pour lui montrer qu'il l'agace.

_"Tchouck"_

Kyra lève une oreille et ouvre un œil avant d'observer Kiba qui vient bien d'ouvrir une bouteille (en observant bien les alentours pour ne pas être pris sur le fait par Asuma) , elle a bien entendu.

Il lui sourit et continu à boire à petite gorgée malgré que le liquide lui arrache littéralement la gorge.

Kyra devient alors presque folle , elle saute sur le jeune homme et se saisit de la bouteille. Pas de chance son attaque rate et elle s'affale sur le torse du jeune homme au ange qui tient la flasque dans sa main , levée vers le ciel.

"Raté !"

Kyra grogne alors qu'il se joue d'elle et passe au chose sérieuse. Se faisant sensuelle , elle se prélasse jusqu'à la bouche de Kiba et s'arrête alors qu'elle se trouve à seulement quelques millimètres de la sienne. Au moment ou le jeune Inuzuka tente de joindre leurs lèvres elle se redresse pour retenter d'attraper la flasque.

"Raté !"

Kiba sourit et décide d'entrer dans le jeu de la jeune femme. Il saisit le visage de Kyra et plaque sa bouche contre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se laisse faire malgré l'aversion qu'elle a pour le jeune homme. Kiba force doucement l'entrée de sa bouche , y passe sa langue et lui donne la flasque. Aussitôt Kyra met fin au baiser et boit le contenu de la flasque -le vider serait plus juste- à toute allure. En voyant comment Kyra est si facilement manipulable , Kiba sourit et enlace la jolie créature.

La Flasque entièrement vidée , Kyra ne sait pas si c'est l'alcool qui fait marcher son imagination à plein régime mais Kiba semble beaucoup plus charismatique d'un coup. Il lui tendit les bras et elle se laissa tomber sur lui alors qu'il l'embrassait encore.

* * *

En se réveillant dans le lit de Kiba ce matin là , Kyra ne sut même pas si elle avait fait une bétise.

**de 1)** elle n'avait rien senti , _pas comme avec Kakashi où c'était une explosion d'euphorie à chaque va-et-vient._

**de 2) **elle ne se souvenait pas , _Merci le Sake._

**de 3) **Kiba la répugnait , _rien à voir ça n'arriverai plus jamais , pas comme si elle l'aimait hein ?_

Elle se leva et se rhabilla sous l'œil alléché du jeune homme et fut retenu par Kiba au moment où elle s'en allait. Il l'attira contre lui avec des airs de propriétaire et écrasa ses lèvres humides sur les siennes en souriant.

"A bientôt."

Kyra partit hors d'elle , énervée de s'être fait avoir. Elle claqua la porte de la famille Inuzuka après avoir inspecté minutieusement les placards.

* * *

"Où étais tu ? Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit ?"

Kyra grogne. Dieu que sa tête est encore lourde ! Elle ne répond pas à Naruto qui saute immédiatement aux conclusions.

"Où t'as pu trouver à boire ! Si Asuma te voit comme ça il va être furieux."

Kyra souffle contre Naruto et peste sur sa façons de deviner tout avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Kakashi qui marche derrière eux et qui derrière son livre ne doit pas rater une miette de la conversation.

"Kyra , il te cherche alors à mon avis cache toi bien parce que si il s'aperçoit que tu as réussi à dénicher tu-sais-quoi , tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !!" chuchote Naruto.

Elle sourit à Naruto et recule , devant eux à l'autre extrémité de la rue vient d'apparaitre Asuma en pleine discussion avec un petit garçon. Kyra n'eut pas le temps de se servir de ses réflexes complètement ralentis que Kakashi l'avait déjà attrapée et poussée dans la rue d'à coté sous l'œil surpris de Naruto.

Kakashi continua son chemin jusqu'à passer à la hauteur d'Asuma avec qui il entreprit de discuter pour laisser les deux jeunes filer devant la tête complètement ahurie d'un naruto et d'une Kyra stupéfaits. Pendant tout le temps de leurs fuite ,alors que Kakashi venait de lui sauver la mise, Kyra se tenu le bras exactement à l'endroit où la main du copy-nin s'était pressé pour la couvrir , geste qui n'échappa à Naruto.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard Kyra était fraîche est jolie , malgré des cernes violettes sous ses beaux yeux et Asuma était fier de sa remontée.

"Je suis content que tu es arrêté toute ces conneries Kyra." marmonna t-il en lui ébourrifant les cheveux.  
Kyra lui rendit un sourire éclatant et se baissa faire un énorme bisou à Akio qui venait de fêter ses 5ans.

Elle partit dans les ruelles froides en promettant à Asuma d'être prudente.

"Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça tout les matins ?"

Caché par un unique drap blanc , Kiba regarde Kyra remettre ses chaussures. La courbe de son dos divinement parfaite et ses cheveux platine qui retombe en cascade sur son dos.  
Kiba aime tout ça , c'est un marché qui les satisfaisait tout les deux , il lui fournissait assez d'alcool pour tenir et elle le satisfaisait sur le plan horizontale.  
Puis le marché avait commencé à se trouver déséquilibré parce que Kiba aimait Kyra d'amour... et se taper la nana qu'on aime sans toutes les preuves d'affections qui vont avec , il commençait à trouver ça lassant. En claire il la voulait en entier ou pas du tout. De son coté Kyra n'aimait pas le coté prostitution de ce marché , mais sans lui elle ne tiendrait pas , et il été hors de question qu'ils arrêtent. Asuma était tellement fier d'elle ! Tellement persuadé qu'elle avait complètement remonté la pente qu'il était maintenant hors de question de faire machine arrière ! Si il apprenait tout ce serait catastrophique !

Kyra finit d'enfiler ses chaussures et se leva , Kiba l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira contre lui.

"Embrasse-moi."

A contre cœur , la jeune femme ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres douces contre celle du jeune homme , et tenta à nouveau de s'échapper.

"L'alcool est sous mon lit."

Kyra le remercia du regard , l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et sortit de la chambre du jeune homme dégoutée.

Kyra claqua la porte de la maison des Inuzuka et sortit. Leurs clan vivait à l'extérieur du village à proprement parlé et pour sortir de leurs clan il fallait passer par un grand champ. Comme tout les matins , Kyra profita de cette petite promenade matinale en ouvrant une flasque de Sake , elle avala le liquide chaud et s'allongea dans l'herbe en profitant de petit matin encore silencieux. Puis quelques temps après , reprit la route.

Pour rentrer à Konoha , il existait deux routes , celle la ville et celle des bois , que Kyra prend parce qu'elle est bien plus agréable , comparé aux cailloux de la voix rapide. Kyra tourna donc à droite en direction de la forêt , de bonne humeur. En chemin , Elle avança et dépassa trois lièvres , la stèle de Konoha , et Kakashi.

Kakashi qu'elle avait vu arriver de loin , elle le salua poliment et continua d'avancer en avalant une énième gorgée pour le choc de son cœur.

"Kyra ?!"

Elle se retourna alors que l'argenté venait de l'appeler. Alors il se souvenait d'elle ? Elle se retourna tremblante et croisa le regard soucieux du jeune homme qui se trouvait à environ dix mètres d'elle.

Il lui désigna la flasque du doigt qu'elle tenait dans sa main.  
"A mon avis , il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'Asuma te voit avec ça à la main , et il est matinale ces temps-ci , avec la naissance de sa petite fille."

Kyra ouvrit de grands yeux. Oui ... elle avait un vague souvenir d'Asuma qui la prenait dans ses bras heureux comme tout. Mais elle était vraiment débile pour se déconnecter du monde au point d'ignorer la naissance de sa petite sœur !

Honteuse , elle remercia Kakashi , but une nouvelle fois et rangea la flasque avant de continuer sa route.


	21. la contre attaque de l'argenté

-"Kyra , reste là."

Kiba s'accroche à elle comme de la glu et c'est tellement pathétique que Kyra en rigolerait si ce n'était pas elle. mais elle ne veut pas rester une minute de plus dans ce lit. Elle est mal à l'aise et leur marché est entrain de déraper et puis non ça suffit , elle veut s'en aller.

Elle s'échappe en emportant la bouteille qu'il lui a promise avant de claquer la porte. Elle fait le chemin et entend Kiba qui la rattrape.

"Kyra ! Il faut qu'on parle !" hurle t-il.

Mais Kyra ne veut plus rien entendre , elle a l'esprit suffisamment claire pour savoir que ce que Kiba et elle font n'est pas bien et qu'il faut que ça s'arrête. Il l'arrête et prend son visage. "Dis moi que tu m'aimes !" Kyra en lâche la bouteille et mord Kiba avant de s'échapper avec son fardeau plaquée contre la poitrine. Lui aussi a bu , elle le sait rien qu'à la façon qu'il a de lui parler. Elle cours et bifurque vers la forêt alors que Kiba trace par la route de la ville. Essoufflée , la jeune femme s'effondre au pied de la stèle , haletant tout ce qu'elle peut alors que la bouteille tombe en un bruit mat dans l'herbe à coté d'elle.  
Kyra n'est pas conne , elle sait pertinemment que Kiba va la retrouver et pour oublier en avance elle ouvre la bouteille et avale le liquide aussi vite qu'elle le peut.

Des bruits de pas se font autour d'elle alors qu'elle ignore d'où ils proviennent.  
Kyra en revient à prier les morts de la protéger et parlant par phrases scandées les yeux désespérément fermés.

Quelqu'un la secoue doucement et elle ouvre ses yeux louchant légèrement. Ce n'est pas Kiba qui est devant elle.

C'est Kakashi.

* * *

Kyra au pied de la stèle à l'air tellement terrorisée à scander "Faites quelques chose , sauvez moi" que Kakashi s'approche complètement inquiet. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les deux yeux Kakashi comprend que Kyra a du mal à le reconnaître et qu'il n'est pas exactement la personne qu'elle souhaitait comme protection mais qu'il fera l'affaire.

Kakashi a toujours su que l'alcool et Kyra ça n'avait jamais vraiment été fini , il ne comprend même pas comment Asuma peut-il être aussi naïf ? Sûrement l'euphorie de la naissance de sa fille. Enfin.

Il entendit alors des pas courir et Kiba , rouge comme une tomate débouler dans la clairière. Kyra poussa un cri d'horreur et se précipita derrière Kakashi alors que celui-ci haussa un sourcil perplexe.

"Que ce passe t-il Kiba ?"

Il n'est pas rare de trouver un couple de jeunes gens ayant passer la nuit dehors. Aussi même si sur le coup , Kakashi eu du mal à l'admettre il tut sa jalousie. Par contre voir la jeune femme complètement affolé de voir le dit jeune homme , ça c'était inhabituel.

Connu pour sa perspicacité , et d'après le peu d'info qu'il avait pu extorquer à Asuma (Kakashi n'avait jamais vraiment renoncé à Kyra) Kakashi fit le lien avant d'ouvrir ses yeux d'horreur et de passer deux bras protecteurs devant Kyra en un _vieux _, _vieux _réflexe qu'il avait eu un temps.

"Elle ne veut plus continuer et tu en veux encore plus ? C'est ça Kiba ?" demanda t-il en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix.

Kiba hésita ... "Non ... enfin si , ... mais je l'aime , mais ... je lui aurais pas fait de mal Kakashi-sensei , puis c'était son idée à la base !"s'efforce d'expliquer Kiba en désignant la jeune femme.

Kakashi observa Kiba. Kiba qui a vraiment l'air amoureux , Kiba qui semble vraiment désolé d'avoir terrorisé la jeune femme , et Kiba qui a vraiment envie que Kyra l'aime.

"Je l'aime."

Il sentit la jeune femme se tendre derrière lui. "Pas moi." souffla t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

"Mais ..."

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en entendant la jeune femme qui essuyait doucement ses larmes. Kakashi préféra ne pas prendre le risque que Kyra dise une ânerie , il demanda à Kiba de rentrer chez lui , "On en reparlera quand elle sera claire , et pour ta gouverne Kiba on ne fait pas un marché avec quelqu'un de complètement ivre."

Kiba hocha la tête légèrement honteux avant de s'enfuir en courant.

De son coté Kyra semblait toujours extrêmement tendue  
et lorsqu'il se retourna face à elle , elle se ratatina sur place. Et elle avait raison , Kakashi était_ furieux._

* * *

-"De la prostitution !"

-"Ca s'appelle de la prostitution ça Kyra !!" hurle t-il.

C'est le choc , c'était sûrement le choc d'apprendre que Kyra se faisait sauter par Kiba pour de l'alcool qui le met dans cet état. Kakashi passa ses mains sur son visage et expira bruyament alors qu'elle le fixait honteuse et toujours aussi ivre.

-"Passe moi la bouteille."

Fébrilement , elle lui tendit en tremblant alors qu'il lui arrachait des mains. Il observa longuement la stèle.

_"Obito tu vas pouvoir avoir le loisir de me voir accomplir une BA aujourd'hui."_

Kakashi prit la bouteille et la brisa sur le sol , laissant le liquide s'écouler.

"C'est fini l'alcool Kyra , ça suffit , tu dérailles complètement."

Il se leva sans un regard pour elle. "Tu as une demi-heure pour décuver , nettoyer et déguerpir , si dans une demi-heure tu es encore plantée là je viendrais avec Asuma te chercher."

Il attendit de voir si le message était bien passé et se retira sans un regard pour elle.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit sa porte ce matin , il s'attendait à tout sauf à voir une Kyra tremblante , du sang et des bouts de verre plein les mains.

Après lui avoir fait jurer que ce sang était bien le sien , Naruto la soigna et elle lui demanda si elle pouvait passer la journée ici , ce que Naruto accepta sans poser de questions inutiles.  
Kyra dormit toute la journée sous l'œil soucieux du blond qui commença à se demander si il ne devait pas appeler quelqu'un , Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Kakashi débarquer ce soir là chez lui , marmonnant qu'il récupérer Kyra pour la nuit.

* * *

Kiba tournait en rond depuis le matin , s'en voulant à mort ouvrant enfin les yeux sur ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il s'allongea dans le champ en respirant longuement avant de se mettre à pleurer.  
Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui doucement et ce fut Kakashi qui s'assit à ses cotés.  
Kiba se leva et essuya ses larmes alors que Kakashi inspirait une grande bouffée d'air.

_Regarde Obito , je vais faire la morale aujourd'hui aussi !_

"Kiba , ce que vous avez fait avec Kyra ... Ça t'as blessé."

Kiba acquiesça.

"Ca a blessé Kyra aussi."

Kiba acquiesça. "Je ne m'en été pas rendu compte." dit-il d'une petite voix.

Kakashi s'énerva , il n'était pas là pour distribuer les mouchoirs.

"Peu importe , vous n'allez pas recommencer ?"

Kiba acquiesça.

"Elle te pardonneras Kiba , elle ne te sauteras plus dans les bras , mais elle oubliera."

Kiba sécha ses larmes. "Oui , on va prendre un nouveau départ."

Kakashi sourit et se leva. Il fut cependant arrêté par la voix de Kiba.

" Elle .... vous l'aimez Kakashi-sensei ?" demanda t-il

Kakashi sans voix et n'ayant pas pour habitude d'étaler sa vie privée resta muet.

"En tout cas ... snirrrrrrrrrrf , Elle vous aime. Elle me l'a dit plusieurs fois ."

* * *

_Toc Toc Toc !_

-"Salut ... Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?"

-"Kyra est là ?"

Naruto s'étonna , "euh oui ..."

-"Très bien , je vais m'en occuper maintenant Naruto , merci tu en as déjà fait beaucoup."

Naruto lui lança un sourire éclatant avant de le laisser entrer. "Elle dors depuis ce matin , je sais pas ce qui c'est passé , elle était complètement ... bizarre."

Kakashi hocha la tête et prit la jeune femme contre lui.

Kakashi posa la demoiselle dans son lit et passa la nuit à la regarder dormir. Il tenta de se représenter Kiba et Kyra s'embrasser , sans y parvenir , il vu Kyra enchainait les verres à la soirée pour sa sortie de l'hôpital , et il vu le regard de détresse quand il lui avait suggéré de cacher la flasque quand ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le chemin.

_Et lui qu'est ce qu'il avait foutu pendant ce temps là ?_

Régler sa mission en deux jours et passer trois mois dans des sources et chez des putes pour l'oublier ? Puis être complètement détruit et se faire prendre dans une embuscade en revenant à Konoha ? après s'être accrocher au Sake -dans de moindre circonstances que la jeune femme certes- Il avait pas fait mieux.

Vraiment intense cette façon qu'avait eu la jeune femme de s'immiscer dans sa vie pour en devenir une nécessité vitale.  
_J'ai merdé Obito , J'ai merdé._

Lentement il se coucha contre la jeune femme , sans la réveiller. Tout aurait dû rester comme ça , il n'y aurait jamais eu de problèmes.

* * *

Quand Kyra se réveilla ce jour là , elle ne sut d'abord pas où elle était.

Elle se leva , et sentit un corps contre le sien , l'empêcher de se redresser complètement. C'était pas comme avec Kiba , c'est pas dur ni mou. Juste Agréable. Juste chaud , Juste Kakashi.

_Kakashi ?_

Une main se resserra contre son ventre et Kyra reconnu la chambre qu'elle avait souvent partagé avec l'argenté.  
Kakashi se redressa à son tour et passa son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Kyra frémit à ce contact et gémit presque rien qu'à sentir le souffle de Kakashi sur son épaule. Le jeune homme la retourna subitement pour passer son visage au dessus du sien. Haletante Kyra se mit à pleurer sans continué de caresser le visage de l'argenté encerclé de cheveux argenté en bataille tout ébouriffé. Kakashi se serra contre elle posant son menton sur le sommet de la tête de la jeune femme. De là où elle était , Kyra ne se rendit pas compte de l'unique larme qui perla dans l'œil de Kakashi.

_Je suis bien. Juste bien. C'est mal Obito tu crois ? _

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard , les doigts entrelacés Kyra sourit à Kakashi. Quatre jours qu'ils s'aimaient et finalement , des deux , on ne savaient lequel avaient le plus souffert. Mais maintenant c'était décidé , Kakashi ne voulait plus rien entendre , il ferait sa vie avec Kyra point. Plus de Kiba , plus de "t'es trop jeune , je suis trop vieux." , Plus de "Asuma est mon meilleur ami." Juste lui et elle. Il embrassa son front pour sceller leur promesse et jugeant que quatre jours sans manger c'était trop : ils sortirent.

Kakashi nota que les cernes violettes autour des yeux de Kyra n'étaient plus et qu'elle n'avait pas réclamer une seule goutte d'alcool depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Ils furent accueillis au stand Ichiraku-ramens par Naruto Hinata , Temari , Shikamaru , Asuma et Kurenai et les rejoignirent. Bientôt ils furent rejoins par Yamato et Anko , celle-ci s'étonnant aussitôt de trouver la main de Kakashi sur celle de Kyra.

"Oh ! Mais c'était vrai en plus ces histoires !! Le sensei et son élève ! Ça alors."

Voyant que personne ne rigolait à ses blagues et que son intervention avait mis un froid dans la conversation animée , Anko se tut et s'assit , alors que Kakashi lâchait la main de Kyra.  
Les deux jeunes gens s'éclipsèrent du dîner improvisé peu de temps à près et Kyra redouta les méfaits de la "blague" d'Anko.  
C'est sûrement parce qu'en plein délire paranoïaque , elle sursauta presque en sentant la main de Kakashi dans la sienne , _en pleine rue !!_

"Ben quoi , tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda t-il rieur.

Kyra ricana et se blottit contre lui. Non seulement Kakashi se laissa faire mais il la serra contre lui , souriant aux passants autours d'eux. Oui maintenant Kakashi Hatake était fier , fier d'être heureux.

* * *

Voilà Voilà !


	22. END

_Corps à corps ... fusionnel , Kyra gémit et Kakashi pousse un cri rauque , au moment de la délivrance en se sentant se déverser en la jeune femme._

Trois mois plus tard.

-"HAHAHAHAHA"

Asuma , son bébé dans les bras souris à Kyra perchée sur les genoux de Kakashi , un sourire radieux scotché aux lèvres.

-"Un mariage , déjà ? Ben dis donc , même Kurenai et moi on a pas fait si vite , Hein ?"

La concernée sourit et lève les yeux en se remémorant ... "Oh , je sais pas , on sait marier après la naissance de Akio non ? Kyra tu était en mission à Kawa jecrois !"

Ils sourient et Asuma se frotte les mains , "Ca vous direz de boire quelque chose ?"

Il se frappe interieurement le front , quel abruti de proposer un verre à une ancienne alcoolique !

Kakashi tend son verre , Kyra ne tend pas le sien.

-"C'est bien Kyra , que tu renonce comme ça à l'alcool si spontanément." ne peut-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer en servant un verre à Kakashi.

le sus-nomé ricane alors qu'il passe sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui se met à glousser et se cache dans sa nuque.

-"Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?" demande Asuma

Pour compenser le cruel manque de tact de son mari , Kurenai lui chuchota à l'oreille en quoi il avait loupé un épisode. Asuma ouvrit de grand yeux et devint tout rouge.

"Quoi ? Déjà ?"

* * *

_:) FIN_

_45.406 mots , que du bonheur :) ! Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
